Baby Yours
by Miss Demetria Zambini
Summary: SEQUEL TO BABY MINE! Now that Hermoine has gone how will Daniel and Draco cope? Will they ever see her again and bring her back home? Read baby mine first.  M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Baby Yours chap 1

**hey guys here it is the first chapter of baby yours! yay! I hope you guys like it and hopefully the grammer is up to scratch! if you havent read baby mine i suggest that you do because you kind of need to read that first. i hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and please review. I love reviews! I love them so much adn i know that I ranted in my last note to you all about one but I dont mind reviews which express ways to improve however being rude about it pisses me off. I know everyone is entitled to an opinion ( I know since im the more opinionated person ever) but there is no way to be rude about it. so please review and tell me what you think! i'm still looking for beta's and i thank everyone who has replied to that so far. I'll try and make my decision soon!**

**Ms D Zambini xoxoxoxox**

Weeks passed after Hermione's disappearance. Draco had taken it hard. He just couldn't believe what she had done. He read the letter she had left so many times hoping that it would make her come back. He tried to keep a brave face in front of Daniel but even the little boy knew that daddy was upset because mummy had gone. They both tried to get back on track with Draco taking time off work to be with him. However Draco soon would have to go back to work since even though the malfoy fortune was large enough for them to live without lifting a finger the malfoys had always worked and given back to the community in some way. The result was Daniel either being placed in the care of Narcissa, Molly or Ginny.

They were both distraught with no one seeing the slytherin prince like this before, he stared at the picture of the three of them taken on christmas day that he had on his desk, or reading the journal as often as possible. It became almost like a habit that he couldn't shake, an addiction. The two boys would read it every night before going to bed or before they curled up to watch Dumbo – her favourite. They both sniffled when baby mine came on, both imagining her singing it to them. They slept in the double bed together, both curled up taking in her scent left on her pillow and the nightgown she always wore.

Yes Hermione's sacrifice had hurt everyone around her. Harry worked longer hours as minister trying to crack on down on the Dearhearts and find his best friend while Ginny heavily pregnant became so stressed that she fell ill and became confined to her bed with regular checkups from the healers. Neither could forget the day that they had come to Winnards to find Draco zombie like, the house a state and Daniel eating his breakfast, porridge which wasn't being eaten but instead being thrown against the wall as he cried asking for his mummy and asking why she hadn't said goodbye.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHES GONE?"_

"_I mean it Potter she's given herself up to them. She made me sign the adoption papers making me legally Daniel's father. She left in the early hours of the morning before I woke up"_

"_And you didn't try to stop her the night before! Why did you sign the adoption papers?" Harry screeched. _

"_Harry..." Ginny pleaded. She was sitting down on the sofa crying. She tried to reach out to her husband who had his wand raised at the slytherin. Draco stared hard at harry before getting his own wand out and backing harry up against the wall. _

"_What do you think I did Potter?" Draco spat "I begged her to stay. I told her that she didn't have to do this! I signed those damn papers against my wishes not because I didn't want Daniel because I love that little boy as if he was my own. I signed those papers because he would have gone into an orphanage. She wasn't going to leave him with saint pothead the boy who can't die. I promised to keep them safe. I will do anything for them. I failed to keep her safe and so I'm trying to keep Daniel safe and get her back just like you! You don't know what happened" Harry faltered and looked Draco with sadness and anger in his eyes. Draco's mirrored his. _

"_Boys come on" Draco sighed and moved away sitting down to place his head in his hands sobbing. Ginny was rubbing his back in reassurance. Harry was shocked at the scene before him. Malfoy was crying. Malfoy had begged her to stay. He knew one thing and that the slytherin did not beg at all. Malfoy loved her. The broken look on the blondes face said everything and harry had just blamed him for what happened when it wasn't his fault at all._

Everyone was trying to live their lives without her. They didn't know where she was and whether she was safe but every night as he kissed his son's head goodnight he prayed that she was and that she still had an inkling of who her son was, The little boy who was heartbroken that his mother had left him to keep him safe.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

It was Valentine's Day and Draco was miserable. He would be spending today with her but instead he was at the office as usual. Daniel had joined him today for the first time and was playing with his trucks on the carpet in front of the desk. He tried to get some work done however every time he tried the picture of Hermione smiling up at him caught his eye and made his thoughts turn back to her. He missed her so much.

The sound of Daniel playing and the chatter of diagon alley from the open window filled the room as background noise and Draco picked up the old fashioned phone. He had had it installed pretty quickly when he first joined Gringotts so that he could communicate easily with the different floors as well as sending memos via magic.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?"

"Ah Becky I was wondering if those files came up from resources as well as the files on the vaults that I asked for? "

"Yes Mr Malfoy of course. I'll bring them in right away" the young girl's voice replied.

"Thank you" Draco placed the phone down and went over to Daniel who was looking out of the window sipping his tea. Diagon alley was always a spectacular sight when any holiday came around. The street was filled with red and pink balloons pink heart shaped butterflies flew through the air, many love notes going to their special someone. Even the air had a pungent smell of roses. To Draco it just reminded him what he was missing. Usually on valentines he picked up a girl and gave her the night of her life or his fleeting girlfriends would celebrate with him, this year was just the boys.

"Look daddy look at all of the pink!" Daniel cried in the blondes mind as he pointed and waved down to the people below. There was a knock on the door and Becky came in. She was blonde 18 year old who had just graduated at Hogwarts. She knew all about Mr Malfoy and so flirted with him as much as she could. Let's not forget Draco was Britain's most eligible bachelor.

"Mr Malfoy... oh hello who are you?" the two boys turned around. The girl was obviously looking at Daniel. The little boy waved and looked over the girl before turning to his father.

"Oh Becky yes this is my son Daniel. Daniel this is Becky my assistant." Draco replied. Becky placed the files on Draco's desk a little put out however she then broke into a big smile and crouched down.

"Hello Daniel. How are you? Do you like daddy's office?" Daniel nodded and Becky looked at draco.

"I didn't know you had any children Mr Malfoy"

"Yes I do. Two peas in a pod aren't we Danny..." Draco was about to say something else however the commotion of the street cut him off.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger where have you been for the past 4 years?" called the reporters. "Ambassador Dearheart, miss granger over here!" Draco dropped his tea. She was here in front of Gringotts. He faintly made out the top of her styled head. He quickly ran out of the office and down the stairs. He had to see her.

When he reached the main floor he burst through the crowd gaining pace. People protested as he pushed past them. Hopefully she hadn't gone. He reached the large doors and could see her standing on a small stage opposite the large building which was the American embassy.

Hermione was standing proud with a large smile on her face. She was wearing a red suit dress with her hair flowing gracefully down her back. Her arm linked with a tall handsome dark haired man. The flashes of photos were everywhere.

"Mr Malfoy what is it?" asked Becky panting holding Daniel. The little boy instantly saw his mother and jumped down and into the crowd.

"DANIEL COME BACK!" shouted Draco. However Daniel was long gone. Draco started to make his way to the crowd.

"Calm down everyone and we will answer all of our questions" boomed the man's voice.

"Ambassador Dearheart how is the policy with America going?"

"It's going very well thank you. We are making great progress in uniting Britain and the US than ever before."

"Miss Granger where have you been all these years? Are you in a relationship with the Ambassador?" Draco stopped. He could see Daniel in the distance however he could hear her sweet voice.

"Well after Hogwarts I went to the US where I carried on with my writing as well as being in a part of the talks in uniting Britain and the US further to keep world peace with William here. " Hermione replied sweetly. It didn't sound like the real her. It was false. Draco knew exactly where she had been the past 4 years.

"And if miss granger and I are in a relationship then I'm bloody lucky! Well I think that this will show you" replied William Dearheart flashing a grin again before kissing her. Draco wanted to throw up and anger boiled up inside of him. He wanted to hex that slimy bastard into a million. The crowd surged again towards the podium and Draco got swept away. He couldn't see Daniel anymore. He knew that the boy however would be as close he could get to his mother. Draco carried on trying to get to the front of the crowd and when he found Daniel tried to pick him up.

"Daddy its mummy! She's back! MUMMY!" Daniel cried trying to undo Draco's grip.

"Daniel we can't." Draco pleaded. They were at the front row now and had a good view of her. She was looking around the crowd and when she spotted them her expression changed only for a second. Draco didn't know whether she remembered them.

"Daddy let me go! Please daddy I want to give mummy a hug"

"Not yet Danny keep still!" the little boy didn't listen and kept squirming. Finally Hermione and William walked of the podium after answering more questions. Daniel got so angry that suddenly Draco was thrown off him and Daniel ran up Hermione hugging her legs. Draco on the floor got up quickly. Daniel had used magic to get what he wanted. He showed more signs of magical ability

"Mummy you're back. I missed you so much mummy. Don't ever leave daddy and I again" he said through her mind. The crowd awed not knowing the situation while Hermione looked worried at first but then plastered a big smile on her face. William boomed in his English/American twang.

"It seems we have a little supporter here. Mione love I think that someone was jealous of that kiss and wants you to be their valentine!" the crowd chuckled and William ruffled Daniel's hair. The little boy pulled a face at him "Well son I'll make sure that we get that vote in the US ok?" Hermione bent down and hugged Daniel. She hoped that the hug didn't look like to the others a hug to a mother and her son.

"Daniel come back here now" draco said sternly. He didn't want a Dearheart seeing Daniel at all. Hermione looked Draco and nodded

"Yes Daniel you are the people that we are changing the world for. I think great things will come of you" Hermione said. She then slipped a piece of paper into Daniel's hand and shook it.

"It was lovely meeting you Daniel. I hope that we will meet again. Happy Valentine's Day. You are my valentine" Hermione replied. William then shook the little boys other hand and the couple carried on walking. The flashes of light was blinding and the crowd swallowed them up leaving Daniel and Draco standing there where Hermione once was but now wasn't. Daniel took Draco's hand.

"Daddy mummy didn't know me. Why did mummy go again?" Daniel asked. Draco looked down at him. Daniel looked broken, his little fingers fiddling with the piece of paper.

"She did Daniel she just had to go away again. What have you got there?" Daniel handed him the piece of paper.

_I have not forgotten. Meet me at the Falcon hotel. Midnight. Alone. M xx_

A smile started to creep on his face. She still knew them. She hadn't been obilvated yet. She was a good actress he had to admit. She wanted to see him.

"Come on Danny lets go home. Daddy is going out tonight and so we better get you ready because someone is going to a sleepover at nana Cissy's" Daniel immediately started to jump up and down. Nana Cissy's was his favourite place. She gave him ice-cream whenever he wanted and let him do whatever he wanted. The boys walked hand and hand down the street.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Baby your chapter 2

**hey guys here's the next chapter of baby yours. I hope that you like it. its short but i thought that i shouldnt leave you guys waiting for long and since im going away soon for about week I didnt want to leave you without something to read. some people were worried that baby yours was set 4 years after baby mine. Let me explain. it isnt because daniel would then be eight. he is still 4. baby yours is taking place about month adn 14 days after baby mine (since its valentines day) the reporters where asking where hermoine had been for the past 4 years because it has 4 years since she left hogwarts adn went into hiding. the reporters having seen her in diagon alley for 4 years. i hoped that has cleared up that problem. please review!**

**lots of love!**

**xoxox**

Hermione was swamped by the crowd and as she looked back she gradually lost the two people she loved most. She could see Draco's sad face and could only picture her son's after she had almost shunned him. It was for the best she telling herself as she carried on walking. She was keeping him safe. She hoped that Daniel would give the piece of paper to Draco. She hoped that he would come tonight. Hermione wanted to spend valentines with him although it was incredibly dangerous but she didn't want to see Harry, Ginny or Daniel because she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back if she did. She prayed he had taken in that meaning when she had written alone.

"Hermione what are you thinking about?" William asked as they now walked in the cold marbled halls of the American embassy. Hermione looked up at him. He was her captor. The one Julius Dearheart had entrusted to keep an eye on her and oblivate or imperio. William of course hadn't don't this yet and Hermione to be honest wasn't entirely sure why. She remembered news day well once she had left the Savoy hotel.

_Hermione apparated to the leaky cauldron and went inside. The bar was empty except for the lone figure sitting at a table in the middle reading the prophet and smoking a pipe. _

"_Hello Dearheart" Hermione said as confidently as she could. She smothered the invisible wrinkles in her suit. She had dressed up to the nines for Julius Dearheart. However when the paper fell down uncovering his face she gasped. It wasn't Julius at all. Instead it was William his younger brother, the one who was in her year at Hogwarts. _

"_Granger what a surprise what are you doing here?" William asked curiously. _

"_What do you mean what am I doing here? I've just come back from America since I'm the ambassador. Shouldn't I be asking you that question?"_

_Hermione sighed. She hated playing games right now. She could be in bed with Draco but no she was doing the moral thing or handing herself in and he was being a difficult bastard. _

"_Look William can you just obilivate me already .I know that Julius sent you to imperio or oblivate me. It was part of the deal with the diamond." William choked on some smoke he inhaled. _

"_You're Aurelia's granddaughter?" he coughed. Hermione nodded. William thumped his chest a couple of times before giving her that smug smile. Hermione rolled her eyes making him chuckle_

"_Well at least you are finally home but I don't see why I would oblivate you. I have no idea what's going on" _

"_look Julius killed my parents a couple of days ago to make me give myself up to you lot" she snapped "now I told him that I was meeting him here and instead I find you who is playing games with me. No wonder I never liked you at Hogwarts. You are still extremely slytherin."_

"_Guilty as charged for the slytherin bit however Julius I do know has practically gone nuts hence why I have returned. John owled me telling me that it was an emergency and to come here. I didn't know that it was you I would be meeting." Hermione sat down exasperated. She could tell that he was telling the truth. " and anyway granger although a deal is a deal and I'm as you say a mean slytherin obliviating and using unforgivables is not what I do instead before Julius places any harm on that pretty head of yours I propose we make a deal." Hermione sat down in the chair opposite him. _

_William Dearheart looked everything like the aristocrat he was. He was well groomed his dark man combed and shiny, his facial features chiselled and a smile that could melt many people's heart. Hermione knew however that being a Dearheart was not all sweet and kind. Although William and Jonathon she knew were the two best out of the four brothers she loathed. _

"_What deal might that be?" she asked. _

"_well." William started taking the pipe out of his mouth. " I will not oblivaite or imperio you as Julius would. Instead I will let you keep the memories of the past 4 years that you have been in hiding. Instead you will have to act like you have been oblivated and that I am your dashing beau that you have been secretly dating in the US as we both worked on the project I am doing." _

"_And what's in it for you?" Hermione asked defensively. He was giving her a lot there but for what in return. _

"_other than you pretending to be my girlfriend meaning that I can kiss Granger, the Gryffindor princess whenever I choose in public it also means that I have a war hero for my cause making it easier for me to gain votes." _

"_So you not oblivating me and making me act like your girlfriend will get you more votes?"_

"_Yes I would. Everyone loves you and has wondered where you have been for the past four years. No one knows that you have had a child other than your friends and so my suggestion will cover the 4 years that you have not been in the press." Hermione thought long and hard. It would mean being free. _

"_Would I be able to see my old friends as myself in private?"_

"_Maybe not all the time of course seeing as Julius would get suspicious however a couple of times a year should suffice" William replied. " Do you want it?"_

"_I'm caught between a rock and a hard place what do you expect?"_

"_Well then you might as well start calling me William then" _

"_Yes and you must be calling me Hermione" they shook hands and William placed the pipe back in his mouth and started to read the paper again. _

That had happened four weeks ago and she hadn't been able to get a message to Draco until that morning. She looked up to see William looking her. Julius was across the lobby eying them closely.

"Oh nothing William darling I was just thinking about the day we went sailing on your boat in the cove in Hyannis port at the compound." She was of course just making it up but William had told Julius that he had restricted some fake memories in the supposed oblivated Hermione's mind.

"Oh yes my love that was such a glorious day. We had so much fun"

"Well don't you two lovebirds look sweet?" Julius sneered. The large man walked up to his brother and Hermione with an evil look in his eye. "Just what we need on valentines, two lovebirds getting the vote. Making people flock the streets."

"Of course brother what else? We are manipulating the public" replied William. Julius hmpfhed and stormed off. Hermione let go of the breath she was holding. She hated that man more than anyone could imagine.

()()()()()()()()()()

It was 11:50 and Hermione was at the Falcon hotel. The falcon hotel was one of the best wizarding hotels in Britain and was situated just off diagon alley. Hermione had chosen here to meet because she was already staying here with William though he occupied the penthouse suite while Hermione had just asked for a small suite which was about the size of her old apartment. This small suite to the public was for the entourage/ ambassador team but really it was for Hermione to sleep in for the time being.

She was sitting at the bar sipping a firewhiskey hoping that Draco was going to arrive soon. She was wearing a black cocktail dress with the necklace Daniel had given her for Christmas. She missed her little boy so much that it hurt. Seeing him today brought back all of the memories she had to lock away. She could see from her seat the double doors leading out to diagon alley, the lobby and the bar empty. She tried to spot him. she would give anything to see the glimpse of his blond hair.

"Looking for someone granger?" Hermione instantly turned around and flung herself into the blonde's arms. She took in his scent and clutched onto his crisp shirt and jacket. Draco held her close doing the same. She fitted into him perfectly.

"I've missed you so much" she whispered. He kissed the top of her head nuzzling into her hair. They then got up together and walked out of the bar and over to the lift.

"How is Daniel?"

"He's good. He starts school in September. He misses you a lot but has gotten better."

"I miss him so much." Hermione pressed a button and the doors closed. Draco suddenly grabbed her and gave her a fierce embrace.

"Happy valentine's day Hermione"

"Happy valentine's day Draco"

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Baby Yours chap 3

**hey guys I'm back from vaccation. Here's the next chapter and I'm afraid to say that it is really short however I will post up the next chapter later on since they were both together and then I decided to spilt the chapter into two and possibly add some more in the second half. Anyway I hope that you like this one and please review telling me what you think. **

**love ya guys **

**xoxoxox**

It was about 3 in the morning however Hermione and Draco were still awake. Of course passion and animal instinct had taken over once they had entered the lift however they didn't want to go to sleep just yet. Draco knew that Hermione was only his for tonight, for valentines, his special treat before she became a cold heart politician again. Therefore he was propped up on the bed waiting for her to return when he heard her beautiful voice from the lounge

"Draco come and dance with me" she called. Draco immediately got up and walked to the living room before leaning on the door and crossing his arms. Hermione was standing in the middle of the lounge, in some slytherin green skimpy underwear bending down to an old fashioned gramophone. Draco didn't really wanted to dance and instead his mind wandered to her beautiful body against his own.

"Mia don't you think it's a little late to dance?" he replied raking his eyes over her. God he was going to miss that body when this night was over. Hermione looked up at him her brown orbs shining her lips placed in a little pout.

"Please draco for little old me" she purred. She crossed her arms and frowned. Draco chuckled. She looked like a little child, a beautiful little child at that. He walked over to her.

"And what if I said no?"

"Then no more sex for Mr Malfoy" Hermione replied cheekily in a baby sort of voice.

"Well I can't have that now can I?" he said seductively as he took wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione got the hint and flicked her wand. The old music started to play as she wrapped her arms round his neck and leant into his chest.

_I'll be seeing you  
>In all the old familiar places<br>That this heart of mine embraces  
>All day through<br>In that small café  
>The park across the way<br>The children's carousel  
>The chestnut trees<br>The wishing well_

The couple swayed together as Draco moved them around the lounge. The song applied to them more then they could imagine.

"Draco promise me that you won't wait for me. I want you to live your life to the fullest. I want you to get married and have lots of children. I want you to meet some pretty girl who steals your heart and will never leave you. Promise me that you will do that" Hermione said looking up at him. Their eyes locked.

"How about if I've already met the pretty girl and she's already stolen my heart, The pretty girl who I will never want to leave."

Draco twirled her around

_I'll be seeing you  
>In every lovely summer's day<br>In everything that's light and gay  
>I'll always think of you that way<br>I'll find you in the morning sun  
>And when the night is new<br>I'll be looking at the moon  
>But I'll be seeing you<em>

"She's a lucky girl that's for sure. I surprised you came here then if you have here. Is she good to Daniel" Hermione asked almost a little down though she tried to cover it up. Draco cupped her cheek and gave her a breathy chuckle.

"Mia of course she's good to Daniel. She's his mother" Draco replied honestly. "I love her more than I can say since 3rd year and I didn't have the courage to tell her on New Year's Eve" Hermione kissed him, holding him tight.

"I love you too"

_I'll be seeing you  
>In every lovely summer's day<br>In everything that's light and gay_

They danced some more in comfortable silence. Draco could tell that Hermione was getting tired and so quickly picked her up and placed her feet on his own so that they could keep dancing.

"I remember doing this when I was little with my father." Hermione said smiling softly.

"Well I expect to do it one day if I ever have a daughter however old she is. "Draco replied as he spun the around.

"Did I tell you that I have Theo Nott starting to make a potion to get Daniel to talk for a couple of hours at a time" Hermione stood still and looked shocked at the blonde for a couple of seconds.

"No...that means that he will be able to talk doesn't it?"

"Well yes Mia that is the whole point of the potion." Hermione whacked him on the arm.

"My baby will be able to talk. And I won't be there to hear his voice"

"You will because you will return and by that time maybe Theo would have come up with a potion that can make him talk permanently. However you never know Danny may have been able to talk all along without any help" Hermione nodded and allowed Draco to keep dancing.

_I'll always think of you that way  
>I'll find you in the morning sun<br>And when the night is new  
>I'll be looking at the moon<br>But I'll be seeing you_

"I don't want this night to end." She whispered against his bare chest.

"I know my love but remember I'll be seeing you again" Draco whispered. The music slowly came to a stop and they swayed a little more before stopping still holding each other.

**please review I know that it is super short however the next chapter will be up asap and with lots of Danny cuteness!**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys here's chapter 4. Sorry i didnt post it earlier but i have just added this new scene into it and so it took a bit longer than expected. I hope you like this chapter. i'm not so sure about it however becuase the last one was so short i couldnt exactly keep you guys waiting. please review and tell me what you think. **

**Miss D Zambini**

Hermione stormed into William's suite. It was about 11 in the morning and so she knew that he would be wide awake. She had received the note this morning

_Granger_

_Due to circumstances you will not be able to see any of your original friends or your son for the next 7 years as your true identity. You will only see them if and only if they support our cause. This is final. If you fail to comply then there will be consequences. _

_WD_

Hermione was furious how dare he change the deal. He had said she could see Draco and Daniel nearly every couple of months not every 7 years. She would rather be imperioed or obliviated than not seeing them for that long. She could feel the crumpled piece of paper in her hand. She wanted to give Dearheart a piece of her mind. Hermione was standing in the middle of the open plan lounge about to bellow William's name.

"Aunty mudblood come and watch the film with us" piped up a little girl.

"Yes mudblood you really must. We would be terribly upset if you didn't and you don't want us to be upset smirked the older child.

Hermione grimaced. The two little girls were Julius's spoilt brats. She hated them. They were just like their father, cruel and greedy. The older one especially. Yes Rosalinda and Marigold Dearheart were two little girls no one wanted to mess with. Hermione sighed. She knew that she would have to do what the girls asked otherwise she would have to face the wrath of Julius. However all Hermione wanted to do was shout at William at the top of her lungs and hex those two children into pieces.

"Hello girls. Is your father or uncle around? What film are you watching?" she growled

"We are watching Scooby doo? And uncle will is here but daddy is at the ministry with mummy"

"Why I thought that Scooby doo was a muggle film?"She replied through gritted teeth. Rosalinda tutted at her.

"Well because although muggles are the inferior race daddy said that because the dark lord has been defeated we must each play our part and ours is to look like we agree with mudbloods like you and purebloods like us being equals which of course we aren't" Rosalinda sneered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know Rosalinda but you need to get your priorities right otherwise you will never make it anywhere in the world. " Hermione snapped. She wasn't in the mood. "You know what girls I'm sorry I don't have the time to watch this right now. I have to talk to your uncle. WILLIAM!"

William strode into the room doing up his tie.

"You hollered Hermione" he asked coolly.

"You lying bastard!" Hermione spat.

"Granger that isn't language that these innocent girls should hear. Why don't we talk in the study?"

"Talk in the study? INAPPROPRIATE LANGUAGE! Inappropriate language MY ARSE!. You should hear these little brats spewing words like mudblood every chance they get so don't tell me that I can't call you a FUCKING BASTARD around them!" Hermione screamed. Her magic was crackling around her and the two girls ducked behind the sofa. William had his hands up looking at her with a smirk on his face.

"Calm down Hermione I'm sure the girls didn't mean it did you girls?"

"No...no... Uncle William. "Marigold stuttered. Hermione glared at the man.

"Don't turn this around on me. You aren't letting me see my SON!MY SON! And you then expect me to put up with it and sit watching films with these two girls when I know that my Daniel is growing up without a mother. Without me! He's starting school and I'm having to stay in this hell hole never seeing him again!" tears were streaming down her cheeks. Suddenly a vase flew through the air which William barely missed.

"SEVEN YEARS WILLIAM! SEVEN MISERABLE YEARS! HOW DARE YOU GO AGAINST OUR DEAL!" Another vase flew at the man which he ducked.

"Hermione let's talk about this in the study." William said worry starting to lace his voice. She was the product of a Ramirez and a Dearheart and so he was panicking about her magical power. Her reply was the vase slowly lifting up and then flying at him. it hit the wall and clipped his jaw. "Girls leave now" Rosalinda and Marigold quickly left and hide behind the door. Their ears against the door trying to hear the argument ensuing

"That's it you bitch!" he growled and headed towards her wand ablaze.

"DONT YOU DARE COME NEAR ME!" Hermione screeched more pieces of furniture flew at him and the room started to shake. She dodged William's curses and threw a couple of her own. She was so caught up in trying to hit him that she didn't notice the yellow light fly towards her. It hit her square on the side and she collapsed in pain, her wand flying across the room. William walked up to her and yanked her up by her arm.

"Don't talk to me like that you filthy mudblood! I've been nothing but kind to you and how do you repay me!" he banged her head down on the ground. "I told you that you would suffer consequences" Hermione squirmed and spat in his face.

"I hate you!"

"I'll teach you what hate is" William growled and yanked her up and pulled her across the room. Hermione fought tooth and nail clawing at him. William however didn't react and pulled her further and further along into the bedroom.

()()()()()()()()()()()(

Rosalinda and marigold listened by the door. They were standing in the corridor leading to the lift with their little ears on the door. They could hear shouting and Hermione screaming at Uncle William. They weren't exactly sure what was going on but Hermione had suddenly turned up with uncle William when he came back from America and daddy had told them that although she was uncle Williams girlfriend and a distant relation she was still a filthy mudblood and so still lower than them. They were taught to call her mudblood rather than Hermione and look down their noses at her.

Rosalinda personally hated her since she killed the dark lord with harry potter and also killed her godfather Rodulphous Lestrange. The girl was angry that the mudblood had the audacity to shout at Uncle William. She was a low life and should bow to him, worship him even.

Rosalinda slowly opened the door and could hear Hermione screaming from what seemed to be Uncle William's bedroom. The suite was a state. Nearly everything was broken. She then heard what sounded like a whip.

"DONT YOU DARE DISOBEY ME AGAIN!" William bellowed and Rosalinda sunk back. Hermione screamed as another whipping sound was heard.

"OBEY YOU! Everyone is foolish to obey you ahhh" another swoosh "You will pay for this Dearheart. Nothing can stop me... urgh..." she screamed in pain "From seeing my son and him. NOTHING!" Rosalinda was petrified. She knew that when daddy was angry sometimes mummy got bruises however Uncle William was whipping her even if she was a mudblood. The girl walked over to the kitchen counter.

Suddenly everything stooped and an eerie silence fell over the apartment. William left the room looking dishevelled his usual tamed hair ruffled and sweat on his brow. Hermione then came to the bedroom door cut and bruised. She picked up her wand lying on the floor.

"You forgot one thing you fucking bastard. I'm pregnant with his child. You should have thought of that!" William stopped and turned around wide eyed. Hermione had a determined look on her face. William made a grab at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" he yelled spit spewing from his mouth.

"You heard perfectly well what I said!" Hermione replied. Her wand was pointing straight at him. William tried to make another grab at her. Rosalinda who was hiding behind the counter meanwhile didn't know how Hermione was standing.

"You're pregnant WITH HIS CHILD! YOU BITCH!" William grabbed finally grabbed Hermione by her hair. "That child will never be born Granger if it is the last thing I do. AND YOU WILL NEVER SEE HIM OR THAT PATHETIC SON OF YOURS AGAIN!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Hermione screeched at the top of her lungs as William started to kick and punch the Gryffindor. She fell to the ground and William took out his wand.

"CRUCIO!"

()()()()()()()()()

**A couple of months later**

It was September and the day that Daniel started school. Draco had found it in Hermione's childhood neighbourhood since he knew that she would have wanted him to have a muggle education to a certain extent. Daniel was excited as he bounded down the stairs in his little school uniform of grey shorts, navy short sleeved shirt, navy jumper and an elastic red and blue tie since he couldn't do his own yet. On top of his little head was a little blue and red cap. He looked like something out of a traditional naughty school boy cartoon as he sat on the steps and tried to put on his little black shoes over his knee high grey socks.

"Danny are you ready to go?"Draco called from his study as he packed his briefcase. After giving a quick look at the photo of Hermione on the mantle he walked into the hallway to find the little boy fiddling with his laces. Draco immediately crouched down.

"Daddy it just doesn't seem to work!" Daniel cried.

"Here let me teach you. You get your laces and one is the bunny now the bunny goes under the bridge and then round the tree and into the burrow and you then pull but not too tightly." Draco made a perfect bow. "Now it's your turn" Daniel tried to tie his shoe and after the third attempt made a messy bow.

"Well done Danny now we have to get going. We don't want to be late." Daniel nodded and picked up his little book bag.

"Oh wait Daddy forgot to take a picture of the bog boy now stand on the stair. Daddy wants to get a good one to send to Nana Cissy and aunty Ginny and baby Jamie" Daniel climbed onto the step and Draco grabbed the camera on the side. With the click of a button the camera flashed and Daniel jumped off and ran to the door.

"Come on Daddy its school time!"

"I'm coming. Have you taken your potion this morning that Uncle Theo has been working on?" Daniel shook his head "You know it's important because it can make you talk out loud and since we can't use our magic mind abilities around muggles we have to take it. What would mummy say if she knew that you didn't take it?" Daniel immediately went to grab the bottle with his head down

"We want to show mummy that we can talk so you better hurry and get it because mummy can come back at any time so we want to surprise her okay? Only big boys get to take special potions" Danny gulped down the bright blue liquid and then went back to the door.

"That's my boy now hold on tight" Draco spun on his heel and the boys apparated away.

They landed on a very muggle suburb alleyway and could see the street ahead. When they walked into the golden sunshine Daniel could see more little boys with their parents dressed up as him and also some little girls in blue and white dresses with the same navy cardigans.

"Come on Danny" Daniel took Draco's hand as they walked down the street. Daniel started to point at the birds and the trees and the large red brick building that was his new school ahead. Soon a sign with Hedgegroves Preparatory School came into view and a crowd of children and parents were in the playground, Daniel ran inside heading straight for the large slide where all of the other little boys and girls had headed.

Draco on the other hand went over to the door which had reception painted onto it and saw a young woman trying to stick a sign on the glass.

"Damn... damn... damn why won't this stay up and just before the children come in" she muttered. Her raven coloured hair falling into her eyes.

"Do you need any help?" the young woman turned around her startling blue eyes piercing.

"Oh..um.. yes.. please. I'm trying to put this sign up before the children arrive so that they kind of know what they will be doing today but the blue tack just doesn't seem to like me today and won't stick as i try and put the other side up" she replied chuckling.

"No problem I'll hold one side while you stick the other" Draco said and picked up the piece of paper.

"I'm guessing your son or daughter is at the school?"

"Yes he's starting today reception in fact" the woman smiled brightly.

"Oh that's good so he'll be in my class then. Today is my first day too, ok not really my first day I used to go to school here until I was 11" Draco nodded. "There we are. "She clapped her hands "Now which one is he?" Draco pointed to Daniel coming down the slide.

"There is Daniel coming down the slide"

"Oh he looks gorgeous and so much like you. I'm sure he'll do fine in my class today."

"Yes he's extremely shy though so if he doesn't talk don't worry too much and it has to talk this medicine every 5 hours." Draco replied showing her the blue bottle.

"My! What a funny medicine bottle. I will take care of that. Sorry I didn't catch your name." The woman declared taking the blue bottle.

"Oh Draco, Draco Malfoy and I'm guessing by the door that you are Miss Rose. Is Rose you first or last name?"

"Last name. I know it's strange being named after a flower"

"Not really I have Draco as a first name and a mother called Narcissa. All of my relatives are usually names after stars or flowers. "

"I see how interesting well hopefully I'll get to hear all about it when Daniel tells us about his family. I'm surprised that your wife isn't here. Is she named after a star or flower?" Draco chuckled and shook his head.

"No she isn't. Her name is Hermione. She's away though at the moment. She's an author promoting her next book and seeing some long lost relatives" Draco lied trying to think of an excuse why Hermione would be away.

"Oh what a shame that she can't see Daniel's first day of school. You must have taken lots of pictures. What kind of books does she write?"

"Yes I did so she will see them definitely. She writes love stories and books about magic. Adventure that sort of thing."

"Oh really I've never heard of an author called Hermione Malfoy I'll have to look her up."

"Well she isn't under the name Malfoy actually. Her pen name is her maiden name Hermione Granger" the women looked a little shocked.

"I've read her books they are wonderful and so realistic who would have even imagined a name for us lot the people who can perform spells, muggles, it's so interesting. I used to have a best friend called Hermione Granger we used to go here together but she went to boarding school at 11 but we still were pen pals. We eventually lost touch though when she was about 17" Draco could tell why Hermione was friends with her. She was kind and talked about as much as Ginny Weasley did, possibly more so.

"Maybe it's the same person; Mia did say she was brought up around here"

"It's funny isn't it? What a small world. Now I remember it must be her because she did go on about you quite a lot in her letters. I always thought you would end up together. It's lovely to finally meet you and your son. Now that I think about it he does look similar to her" Suddenly the little boy in question came running up and into Draco's arms.

"Hey Danny would you like to meet your new teacher Miss Rose" Daniel waved his hand.

"Hello Daniel I'm Miss Rose and I think we will have a lot of fun today. I used to come here with your mummy. Why don't you go inside and play on the carpet while I call the other children in?" Daniel shook her hand and started to head inside.

"Have a good day Danny. Daddy loves you so much and be good. Remember your manners now" Draco called. The little boy nodded and went over to the multicoloured carpet.

"Well it was nice meeting you. I'll guess I'll see you at 3:30." Miss Rose said

Yes it was" Draco shook her hand "I hope you have a good day and not get too tired with all the children. I'll tell mia that you are Daniel's teacher."

"Well Mr. Malfoy it comes with the job" Draco nodded and waved one more time to Daniel before walking out of the playground.

**well there it is. i hope you enjoyed this chapter. i keep dreaming of daniel in his little school uniforn with a cheeky smile on his face. I remember having to wear school uniform, thank godness i dont have to now. Please review and tell me what you think. **

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here's the next chapter I hope that you enjoy it! has anyone seen the new harry potter film. I have. it was very good and I wont give anything away if you havent seen it. It's sad that the films are finally over however Harry Potter can never end for me since I will still be writing fan fiction and reading the books for about the billionenth time. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think. this chappter doesnt have hermoine in it but she will be back soon. I thought we should have some Danny time. **

**please review. love ya guys **

**xoxoxoxox**

It was two weeks since Daniel had started school and he was thoroughly enjoying it. He was just like his mother in his love for books and trying to get ahead of everyone else. Draco chuckled when he found Daniel trying to climb up the bookcase to get an encyclopedia from one of the higher shelves. Today was one of those days. Daniel was on his tiptoes tottering on the fifth shelf of the high bookcase in Draco's office. Draco wasn't entirely sure how the little boy got up there, especially since they were about to go to school. Draco walked up to him and picked him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"Hey monkey, what have I told you about climbing the bookcase? It's dangerous and you could get hurt."

"But Daddy, I needs to get the big book up there." Danny replied. Draco still was shocked whenever he heard Daniel speak normally. On Draco's shoulders he could the reach the book, and so grabbed it with both hands yanking it off the shelf.

"Have you got it?"

"Yea Daddy I have you can put me down now." Draco hoisted the little boy off of his shoulders and placed him on the ground. Daniel looked up at him with a cheeky smile on his face, his little cap skewed off to the side.

"You look like you're planning something."

"No..."

"Daniel." The little boy just giggled and ran away carrying the book with him. Draco wondered what book it was. Draco sighed. He now realized what his mother possibly had to go through but also what Hermione's parents must have gone through. One minute he was pure Slytherin and then the next, pure Gryffindor. His heart ached when he thought of the brunette. He missed her so much.

"Daniel..." Draco walked into the kitchen to find the 4 year old sitting on the table reading the large book.

"Daniel we really have to go to school."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm reading and although it's fun I need to read."

"Daniel do you even understand what you are reading?"

"No… but I will. Mummy said that if I kept reading it and looked things up in the dictionary or asked a grown up then I would. "Danny piped up turning a page." Daddy, why don't we have a book on how to bring people back home? We have a book on nearly everything."

Draco was shocked. He wasn't shocked at the Daniel reading part since he knew that the 4 year old was way more advanced than the average 4 year old. However, he wasn't expecting the question on whether there was a book to bring people home. Daniel wanted Hermione to come home. Draco could feel the tears starting to prickle in his eyes but he quickly shrugged it off. He didn't want Daniel to see him upset. Malfoy men didn't show their feelings .

"Why do want to know whether we have a book on that?"

"Well because Daddy. I need one so that Mummy can come home and then we can all play and she can sing our song and kiss me all the time."

"Danny I don't think there is a book which can bring back..." Daniel's lip began to quiver and Draco knew that the waterworks were about to start. He walked over and him Up. Daniel snuggled into his chest sniffling.

"Mummy is going to come home soon though and when she does we are going to hold a big party. She's just away at the moment because she has a lot of work to do. "

"Like when Uncle Harry has to go away and then he comes back to Aunty Ginny and Jamie?"

"Just like that. Mummy's trip however is a bit longer. However she will come back I will make sure of it. "  
>"Will she be back for my birthday?"<p>

"I don't know," Draco replied wiping Daniel's tears. "I know that she doesn't want to miss it for the world though." Daniel nodded and Draco hugged him tight. He was debating whether Daniel should go to school or not. They were going to be late if they were.

"I want to go to school now daddy," Daniel said, crawling out of Draco's arms and then running to the front door. "I want to make Mummy a special present in arts and crafts so when she comes room it's in her bedroom."

"Ok then buddy. Are you sure though?" Daniel nodded and held out his hand to be taken. Draco smiled and apparated them both into the alleyway they had landed in on the first day. Daniel was smiling from ear to ear as the duo walked down the street.

"Daddy?"

"Yes..."

"For my birthday can I have a party?"

"Of course you can Danny."

"A really big one? With a bouncy castle and ice cream and cake?"

"Sure why not."

"And can I get a puppy?" Draco stopped. He knew that the mention of birthday from Daniel meant that he was up to something. He looked down at the 4 year old who was looking up at him with those big brown eyes that melted his heart.

"A…puppy?" he asked hoarsely.

"Yea. We had a vet come in the other day and she came in with her puppy and it was funny 'cause it had bushy eyebrows and a little beard even though it was a girl and I stroked it all day." Draco sighed. He remembered the day the vet came round to the school. Daniel had not stopped going on about it. That had triggered the want to go to the zoo, and then to having a pet, ranging anywhere from a dragon to a stick insect. Today it seemed the pet in question was to be a dog.

"We'll see Danny, now we have to hurry otherwise we will be late for Miss Rose."

"Ok Daddy" Daniel started to move his little legs faster as they made their way to the reception door.

"Good morning Daniel, you made it just in time. How are you?" asked Miss Rose at the door kneeling down to hug the little boy.

"I'm good thank you Miss Rose." Daniel replied politely. "Guess what Miss Rose!"

"What Danny?"

"Daddy said that Mummy might be home for my birthday, and that I can have a big party with a bouncy castle and cake and ice cream and that I might get a puppy!"

Miss Rose gasped. "Aren't you a lucky boy Daniel! I bet you are looking forward to it especially if your Mummy is coming home!" Daniel nodded his little head furiously.

"And you're invited Miss Rose!"

"Am I? Well I will have to talk to your daddy about that."

"Morning," Draco said as he came up to them.

"Good morning Mr. Malfoy. Daniel was just telling me about his birthday plans."

"Yes and how he wants a puppy?"

"Yes."

"Well he sprung that one on me this morning. It seems he's on a quest for a pet of some sort."

"Most children are."

"I know I remember wanting a pet at his age."

"Did you get one?"

"No I'm afraid I didn't. My father wouldn't allow it."

"Oh such a shame," Miss Rose replied. Draco smiled sadly and bent down to Daniel.

"I'll see you later pal, ok? You have a good day now, and be good."

"I will Daddy I promise." Daniel then hugged the older blond and kissed him on his cheek.  
>"Bye bye Daddy. Say hi to Uncle Blaise for me!" Daniel then ran off to join the other children.<p>

"I will do so Danny." Draco then stood up. "Well I'd better get going."

"Oh wait." Draco turned around to see Miss Rose wringing her hands.

"Yes?"

"Um... I have some photograph albums of Hermione when she was younger. I'm afraid that I forgot them today and it's a Friday and there's the school trip on Monday. I was hoping to give them to you so that she could see them when she returned."

"Oh I see" Draco replied. He was curious at what Hermione had looked like. "Well I guess you could always drop them off at our house."

"Ok. I'm sorry, I don't know your address."

"Oh um we live at Winnards farm. It's just outside West Wittering. Just off Piggery Hall Lane"

"Ah ok so not that far away."

"No not really"

"Ok then well I'll just drop them off tomorrow if you don't mind Mr. Malfoy."

"It's no problem. We will look forward to your visit."

Draco then waved and walked off. What had he just got himself into? Charlotte was smiling at him. He missed Hermione so much however for the past two weeks after getting to know Charlotte Rose a little more the pain of Hermione not being round become more bearable. He didn't know whether he wanted anything to happen between him at Charlotte however as he looked back on the school he could see Miss Rose holding Daniel through the window. They were both laughing. Draco was confused and not quite sure what he was going to do.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Harry was reading through many important documents when he heard a knock at his office door.

"Come in."

"Harry have you seen today's paper?" Ginny asked worriedly. Harry looked up. Ginny rarely came to visit him at the ministry unless it was something gravely important. James was on her hip gurgling.

"No I haven't my love. Why? Is it something bad?"

"It's shocking more like!" Ginny strode up to his desk and threw the Prophet onto it. Harry stared at it wide eyed.

"Are you serious? This can't be true. She wouldn't!"

"It must be his, Harry. She wouldn't give herself willingly and Draco told us that she hadn't been obliviated."

"Does he know?"

"I'm not sure" Harry sighed and stared at the picture. It was of Hermione standing with William Dearheart smiling. However that isn't what shocked him. It was the definite baby bump that shocked him. Hermione was pregnant. If it was Draco's it only spurred Harry's need to find her further. It seemed that every time he tried to contact her it failed and he was blocked, even though he was Minister, making it impossible to get anywhere near her. Of course he had seen her when the Dearhearts showed up. However William's arm was always firmly around her waist, keeping her in line.

"What should we do? Should we tell him?"

"Gin he will find out for himself - it's all over the newspaper that she's 7 months pregnant. We can't really do anything. I'm trying as hard as I can." Harry placed his head in his hands. Ginny went up to him and sat on the edge of his chair stroking his hair. She kissed the top of his head.

"I know you are Harry. Everyone knows you are and she will come home someday."

"I know Gin, but she's my sister and I've let her down."

"It was her choice Harry, even though it was bad one. You haven't let anyone down."

"I feel like I have."

"Harry James Potter, you have not let anyone down. Now get out of this mood and let's see if we can bring her home. Now, James and I are going to go over to the Burrow this afternoon where I think Fleur and Andromeda also are. Apparently Dad has just brought a Wii so I have to go and inspect it. I have no clue what it is." Harry nodded and Ginny pecked his cheek. "Now don't be too late alright? James say bye bye to Daddy." Harry took his son off his wife and sat the baby on his lap.

"Hey Jamie how's my best boy?" he bounced his knee a little. "Now you be good for Mummy and have fun with Nanny Molly alright?" James gurgled and tried to grab Harry's glasses. Harry kissed him and handed him back to Ginny.

"I'll see you later love." Harry then waved to James. "Bye bye Jamie." The two left the office leaving a tired Harry behind, holding his head in his hands.

**I hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Baby yours chapter 6

**hey guys I'm back with a new chapter. i hope that you like it. In many reviews after the last chapter you asked for Draco and Charlotte. I havent any hopes for them yet to and i only wrote that because Draco at the time would be having so many differing thoughts through his head. he knows that he loves Hermoine and that she loves him however she told him to find someone else and he doesnt know when he's going to see her again. Draco wants that security of someone since hermoine left pretty quickly leaving her son with him, then came back for a night and left again. He's never been in that situation before etc. I hope that clears up the charlotte/Draco diliema. i probably didnt express it very well. Draco will always love Hermoine at the moment and i have no plans in changing that as you will see in this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. i like advice and comments and even criticism. (hopefully the grammer is now much much better) and any ideas you guys have. i like to get my readers involved and see that they are because it makes me happier than anything.**

**xoxoxoxo**

Saturday

Charlotte Rose couldn't believe her eyes when she drove up the drive of Winnards farm. It was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. She could see Daniel playing on the lawn as she pulled up. She noticed the Porsche and Audi R8 parked up.

"God their loaded" she breathed as she got out of the car. She was immediately hit with the smell of camomile. She remembered Hermione being the little school girl living in the small cottage, saving every penny. Hermione she remembered always wore the worn clothes and school shoes however she was the smartest looking one out of all of them. She couldn't believe that she had achieved so much and married someone who was obviously so rich. She had never heard of the name Malfoy before except in Hermione's old letters. She wondered if he was a one of these mogul businessmen or something.

"Miss Rose!" Daniel called and he ran over to give her a big hug.

"Hey Daniel how are you?" Charlotte replied. The little boy looked up at her. She was shocked at just how much like Hermione he looked but then so much like Draco. It was the brown eyes. They were just like hers. Hermione must have been young when she had had him seeing as they were both the same age and Daniel was 4.

"I'm good. Daddy said you would be coming which is why I helped him set up the table on the grass."

"That sounds nice Danny. Where is your daddy anyway?"

"Oh he's making sandwiches for lunch and talking to nana Cissy by floo" Daniel started to drive his trucks around again.

"By floo?" Charlotte asked really confused. She thought that Daniel must be in the world that his mother had created since it was only her stories that spoke of travelling and talking through fireplaces.

"Yea. It's funny cause nana Cissy's head comes through the fireplace all funny with the fire all around her and i can give her kisses on the cheek and everything and she feels it. She says it's funny to see me through the floo as well. "

"I see." Charlotte replied. It seemed that everyone here was completely immersed in Hermione's fantasy especially her son. When he talked about it he said it so seriously as if it was almost real.

"Miss Rose your here hello" Draco called carrying out a tray with tea and sandwiches on. "Since it's a nice day I thought we could have lunch outside. Is that alright?" Charlotte stood up and smiled.

"Of course that is Mr Malfoy. I have the albums in my car would you like me to get them?"

"Oh you can get them in a minute. Danny can you go and wash your hands since lunch is ready." Daniel quickly scurried inside. Charlotte walked over to the ornate white iron table and fingered the patterns on its surface. There were pictures of mythical creatures on its surface as well as large castle which seemed to be set against a Scottish background. She blinked. She swore she saw one of the dragons move slightly.

"You have a beautiful house. I don't know what it is but it's almost like it's under a spell. It's enchanting."

"Thank you" Draco replied quietly before holding out a chair for her to sit in. " I used to come here all the time when I was a little boy and after school I decided to make this my permanent home with Daniel and Hermione. "

"I can see why it's beautiful. Fantasy seems to be a key part here." Draco looked at her strangely and Charlotte was a little taken a back. She didn't know what to make of the blonde sitting opposite her. He was devilishly handsome and when around Daniel had a cheeky smile on his face. If he wasn't married to Hermione she would definitely be trying to see if the two of them could get any closer.

Draco coughed bringing her out of her reverie.

"Yes I guess magic does play a part here. Hermione's stories are always alive. She loves anything magical as does Daniel for that matter. "

"Don't you?" Charlotte asked curiously. Draco Malfoy certainly was a strange character. One minute he was distant and aloof and then the next cheery, Like he couldn't make his mind up on showing his emotions or not.

"Well. Yes I do. I was brought up in a strict background however it was full of fantasy. I'm called Draco which I think explains my parents love for myth; however my father's strictness made the myth for me seem not as exciting as Hermione finds it. Although this place does have something which I can't really explain. Our school also had it. It's hard to describe in a sentence." Charlotte nodded she didn't really understand what he was saying and it didn't really look like he did much either. It almost felt like he was trying to hide something, something she wasn't allowed to know.

"Yes Hermione told me how her school was in this very old castle up in Scotland and everyone wore robes etc. It seems that the school in her books were based very much on her own school experience other than the magic part, performing spells and playing quidditch.."

Draco silently chuckled. How wrong Miss Rose was. How wrong she was.

"Yea well Hermione has a big imagination. "Daniel then ran up and took some sandwiches. "Would you like any tea? And do help yourself to sandwiches. "

"Oh thank you and yes please" Charlotte took some of the sandwiches. "I've just remembered that you are a character in her books" Draco stopped pouring the tea for a second to carry on moments later.

"Yes you were the evil slytherin who teased Harry and Ron and was a follower of the dark lord. Oh thank you" Draco handed her the cup and she took a lengthy sip. "But you then became good and had secretly had a love affair with Harry and Ron's best friend."

"Really? Hmmm which one was that?" Draco replied amused. It seemed that Hermione had been keeping hidden away the crush she had had on him during her Hogwarts years. He hadn't read that book but knew that it was on the shelf somewhere. Charlotte furrowed her brow thinking.

"I think it was deception or maybe the order of the phoenix or the half blood prince. I'm not so sure, either way the girl was being tortured by your characters evil aunt and then you saved her and had a wonderful night of passion."

"I see. Well that is interesting. Hermione has kept that one from me. I will have to try and read that one if I'm playing the bad guy."

"I'm sure she didn't mean it. I guess it's because she was taking it from her own experience and since you two didn't get on well that was what i had heard from her letters at school you were a bad character in her books."

"Maybe." Draco replied tucking into a sandwich. He wasn't sure what to make of Charlotte Rose. She was so close in knowing the truth and yet she wouldn't fit the two pieces of the puzzle together.

"Daddy?" Draco looked over at his son who was sitting on the grass. "Daddy when I have my birthday party Nana Cissy said that mummy will be there with my baby brother or sister what did she mean by that?" Draco blinked a couple of times. He was a little taken aback. He knew that Hermione was pregnant. It was all over the prophet, her beautiful smile shining at him while she placed a loving hand on her growing stomach. He wasn't sure if it was his but he hoped it was. He dreamt it was with every ounce of his soul like he wished for her to come home. Before he could answer his son Charlotte cut in.

"What your nana means sweetie is that inside your mummy's tummy at the moment is your little brother a sister and one day your mummy will go to the doctors and she will come home with your baby brother or sister. I'm guessing that because your birthday is in beginning of October mummy would have been to the doctors by then and she will be home with the baby in time for your party. "

"Oh ok. Daddy could I play with the baby?"

"No not at first Danny. The baby will be like Jamie and so you will have to be really careful but soon you would. You can sort of play with Jamie now if you are really careful cant you?"

"Yes I can but we can't go on the brooms yet and Jamie doesn't like playing with my quidditch figurines. He tries to eat them." Daniel said seriously. Draco had to stifle a chuckle at Danny's serious face.

"Well Danny just wait a couple more months and then you and Jamie I'm sure will be as thick as thieves but remember that there is Teddy and Victoire who are the same age as you and want to play. "

"I know but I see Jamie all the time. I don't get to see them as much and Victoire smells of flowers and the stuff aunty Fleur wears" Draco chuckled.

"That's perfume and don't worry you will get used to the smell. Why don't you got and get the kite granddad Arthur got you the other day and we will fly it"

"Ok then" Daniel ran inside quickly to get his brand new kite.

"You're a very good father"

"Thank you."

"It must be hard when Hermione isn't here"

"Yes well we get by. She isn't away really. Just this time"

"Oh ok. Well let me get the photo albums out of the car. I'll be right back" Charlotte quickly got up and hurried over to her little ford fiesta. She was really enjoying herself although Draco was not a character she could master. She was usually very good and defining a character and knowing straight away what they were like however Draco seemed to be a little different. Daniel was just a cutie and she was puzzled why both of them especially Daniel lived in his mother's fantasy so vividly. She picked up the leather photo album and as she shut the door she heard a pop and a scream.

"MUMMY!" Charlotte turned around to see the bushy hair of a woman slump to the ground. Daniel and Draco were running to her as she collapsed. Charlotte immediately dropped the album and ran over.

"Mummy mummy wake up" cried Daniel. Draco had her in his arms and Charlotte could see what looked like faded bruises on her face and arms. Her dress was soaking in what looked like blood. Suddenly Hermione screamed in pain. Charlotte was confused. How did Hermione suddenly turn up? Why was she hurt? Had Draco been lying?

"Baby.." Hermione whispered. Draco nodded.

"It's ok Mia I've got you and I'm going to take you to St Mungos hold on ok" Charlotte didn't know what to do and stood frozen. St Mungos was made up. It wasn't real. The London hospital was real or Addenbrookes in Cambridge however St Mungos was not. Draco looked up into Charlotte's panicked eyes with worry panic of his own.

"Charlotte stay here with Daniel. My mother will be around shortly. I'm going to take Hermione to the hospital and I want you to stay here. Tell her to explain everything that you don't understand." Draco waved his wand and his startling phoenix patronus soared through the air. Charlotte nodded and grabbed Daniel's hand as she pulled the little boy back. She had no clue what was going on.

Hermione was crying and whimpering in pain.

"Baby.. early.. "she whimpered

"I know Mia. Come on let's get you to the hospital". On that note he picked her up, turned on his heel and with a resounding pop disapparated away.

Charlotte Rose was dazed. Draco malfoy had just disappeared before her eyes. The woman sunk down onto the lawn, the scent of camomile filling her nostrils and slowly calming her down.

"Miss Rose will mummy be alright?"

Charlotte turned around to see Daniel's pain etched across his face.

"Um.. yes.. sweetie mummy will be fine. The baby is coming so daddy took her to the hospital"

"Oh so uncle Theo will make it all better because he works at the hospital and when uncle Blaise broke his arm he fixed it and also uncle Theo made me talk properly with the potion whereas before I had to touch people and zoom into their minds which was cool. "

Charlotte stared at the child before her. What was he talking about? She needed a stiff drink. She had never signed up for this madness. She got up and picked up Daniel.

"Sure Danny. Uncle Theo will fix it. Why don't we go inside and put some cartoons on?"

"Ok then Miss Rose" Daniel said quietly. Charlotte had a lot of questions whoever this Mrs Malfoy was who was coming round soon.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"NOTT!" Draco bellowed as he entered the ER of St Mungos. Hermione was slipping in and out of consciousness and Draco knew that she needed help fast. Suddenly the dirty blond hair of Theo Nott appeared

"What's all the shouting for Draco?" Theo asked before he noticed Hermione in the blonde's arms.

"Right. I need a gurney here and lots and lots of blood. She's going into premature labour." Theo called and the nurses and healers started to run. "Draco put her down on the gurney now. We need to transport her to the neonatal ward otherwise both her and the baby could die." Draco didn't want to let go of her since she was home. So many thoughts were reeling through his head however his grip slackened when he felt Theo take her out of his arms. Suddenly he was pushed out of her reach as the healers and nurses returned and pushed her through the double doors. He was left standing in the busy ER not knowing what to do with himself.

He slowly walked over to the waiting area where he slumped onto a chair. She was back. She had found a way to come back and now she was in premature labour to a child which he didn't know was his or not. Tears started to fall down his face and he didn't care who saw him now. He just wanted her to be alright. Why was it always her that seemed to be in some kind of trouble or hurt?

Suddenly Harry and Ginny carrying Jamie appeared with Mr and Mrs Weasley

"Is it true? is she back?"asked Harry running over to draco. The blonde nodded.

"She's in premature labour. They don't know whether both will survive but Nott is going to do his best." Ginny sat next to him, and placed a motherly arm around him while James started to tug at Draco's jumper.

"Where's Daniel?"

"Oh well we had to leave him at winnards. He's with his teacher Miss Rose and my mother will probably be there now."

"I'll go and check on them then" replied Molly not knowing really what to do and so she apparated away. Harry and Ginny were sitting either side of Draco not really knowing what to say. The only sound coming from them was from James who was gurgling and making little noises as he played with Ginny's hair.

It seemed to be hours before anything happened. Every time the doors which Hermione went through opened they all looked up hoping for news however they were sorely disappointed. Draco didn't know what to do with himself. He was uncomfortable in the chair he was sitting in and just wanted to be close to her again. He wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to be next to her stroking her hair instead of waiting outside. He didn't notice the timid girl walk up to him.

"Mr Malfoy?" Draco looked up. He prayed that it was good news. They all waited on baited breath.

"You can come through now to see her if you want. I'm afraid only one visitor is permitted at the moment however that may change over time." The girl squeaked. She was obviously afraid of the ex deatheater and golden boy Harry Potter sitting next to one another. She never knew that Draco was close to them or Hermione granger for that matter. She was just told by healer Nott to come and get Draco for his VIP patient.

Draco nodded and stood up weakly before following the girl in a daze. There were so many corridors and he could feel the eyes of both the healers and the patients looking at him. He ran his hand through his hair. They stopped in front of a room.

"She's just inside Mr Malfoy congratulations by the way" the girl then left leaving Draco by the door. He didn't know what to expect. Was Hermione dying? Was she alright? Was the child his? He opened the door to find before him a little incubator. Hermione was not in the room and he was confused. He walked up and saw the most beautiful little baby he had ever seen.

"Hey little one..." he cooed softly. The glass meant that he couldn't touch her however he placed his hand through one of the doors to touch her little hand.

"Mr Malfoy good your here" Draco turned around to see a plump lady standing there with a chart in hand.

"How is Hermione. Is she alright?"

"She's in surgery at the moment and hopefully her condition will improve. It seems that whoever she was with didn't want that baby." Draco turned around and saw the baby's little hand move as she stirred.

"Is the baby alright?"

"Well yes. She's fine at the moment. We have her attached to an oxygen supply and had to give her a potion to make sure that her lungs were developed enough to allow her to breathe on her own. She had a little jaundice which we soon sorted out but she's very small. "

"Can I hold her?"

"Yes you can but only for a little while dear. She needs some attention. Come and sit down on the chair and I'll get her out. " Draco did as he was told and sat in the rocking chair. The nurse started to fiddle with the incubator and soon the baby was taken out and she started to cry.

"Shh shh sweetheart. You have a visitor. Now let me get your feeding tube and oxygen resource sorted out and that IV drip and you'll be as right as rain." the old lady said softly. The baby however wouldn't stop crying. "Here you are dear she'll stop crying in a moment it's because I disturbed her. It seems she doesn't like to be woken up" the baby was handed to him and the nurse shifted the little baby girl so that none of the wires connected to her body. The minute she was firmly settled in Draco's arms the little girl stooped crying and opened her eyes.

Draco's heart stopped beating. There before him was his silver orbs staring up at him. She was his. He couldn't believe it. This was his little girl in his arms.

"Well I'll leave you to it. Just press that button if you need me"

"Yes um thank you" Draco replied. He was speechless. He looked down again at the baby in his arms. She was beautiful and she took his breath away. He didn't care about the troubles of the world, all he cared about in that moment was his little girl, the little girl that was staring up at him with those silver eyes.

"Hello. I'm your daddy" Draco whispered. He was almost scared someone would hear him. tears fell down his cheeks. He was so happy. The baby shut her eyes and pursed her little lips. His heart soared and he stroked her little head. She was so tiny. He had never seen a baby so small. Jamie was an obese child compared to his little girl. Draco could hold her in one hand if he wanted. He looked over at the chart to see how much she weighed.

"My my little one weren't you tiny, 3 pounds and 3 ounces. You know you gave mummy and me and big shock there but then you also brought her home" the baby coughed and made a little noise. "Oh you know that you are very adorable. I can't seem to take my eyes of you. I can see already that you have mummy's smile although you have my eyes. I'm not sure about your hair though I hope its curly like mummy's. She has lovely curly hair. "

Draco kissed her forehead.

"I'm not sure what we will call you however I do know that you have be strong so that mummy can see you since the nurse said that you were having a bit of trouble breathing on your own. You know I bet that you are just going be like mummy and get up to lots of mischief." The little girl clamped her hand on Draco's little finger. Draco beamed.

"You have a strong little hand there missy and after that I know that you will be a rascal. You know mummy is never late so no wonder you came early. You wanted to get out to have some fun. Well Daniel is really looking forward to meeting you. He will like it that he will have a little sister to play with. Daniel and daddy won't let any other boy come near little old you because you are just too precious to me and I don't want your heart broken and that does include James Potter. I know that he is Uncle Harry's son but no one is getting near you until you are at least 21. The same age as Daddy is right now. I will only have the best for my little girl so when we get home we have to buy you the best crib and lots of toys. "

Draco spoke to the baby for hours. Of course he was worried sick about Hermione especially when Theo came in to tell him that the surgery had finished. He wanted to go and see her however he wasn't allowed and every time he tried to get up his little girl started to cry. Draco had never been so happy and worried in his life. He just wanted them both to be healthy and safe so that they could come home.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys I need you help...

I can't decide on Draco and Hermione's daughter's name and so I have come up with a list which I was hoping you guys could vote on for your favourite name. Now I know that Daniel's dream showed that the little girl in the dream was called Penelope however Hermione and Draco may have other children later on and so please give me your honest opinion on which name and not just the one I used in Daniel's dream.

So here's the list

Persphone

Audrey

Vivienne

Penelope

Margaret

Dorothy

Fiamma

Aurelia

Beatrice

Emily

Eleanor

Helena

If you come up with any other names which you think are good do tell me and the name with the most votes will be her first name and the one with the second most will be her middle name.

Thank you guys so much and I'll update soon

xoxoxox


	8. Chapter 8

Baby your chapter 7

**hey guys here's the next chapter. i hope that you like it. please review. you know how much i love to hear your thoughts. i'll try and update soon. **

**xoxoxox**

Every day, people are placed in difficult and awkward situations. This may be  
>something such as not telling your loved one what you got her for her<br>birthday, although you are bursting to tell her and she's pestering you. It  
>might be that you can't decide whether or not you are going to eat the last<br>biscuit, even though you said you were starting that diet today. Other  
>situations are harder, such as a doctor telling his or her patient that<br>they've only got months to live or a person finding out that their spouse has  
>committed adultery and deciding whether or not to confront them. Difficult<br>situations come in all different shapes and sizes, and the one person who knew  
>about them extremely well, even more so than most, was Mistress Narcissa<br>Amaryllis Malfoy née Black. She had frequently been placed in difficult  
>situations since birth.<p>

Narcissa was always a pawn in her parents' greed, a possession to cast off in  
>an arranged marriage that would make her family climb to the top of the social<br>pyramid. That had started when she was two years old. When she was five, she  
>was made by her mother and sister to go up to the muggle-born girl she had<br>struck up a friendship with and tell her that she was stupid worthless  
>mudblood scum who shouldn't be able to walk on the earth. At fifteen, she was<br>to tell her soul mate, the man she loved most in the world that they were  
>never allowed to see each other again, since she was marrying Lucius, the son<br>of the man who had paid for her to be his daughter-in-law. Lucius was allowed  
>to bed whomever he wanted, while Narcissa had to sit there and be a good<br>little housewife until after Draco was born. She had to watch her daughter die  
>before her eyes as Isabella added potions, which caused the explosion killing<br>her and her unborn brother. Throughout her life, she had to follow pureblood  
>supremacy, even though like her sister Andromeda, she despised it and during<br>the war, she had to home one of the darkest wizards of all time, even though  
>she was secretly giving information to the Order. During the Final Battle, she<br>had to convince Voldemort that Harry Potter was dead, although he was very  
>much alive, even with the chance that her own son might be dead.<p>

Yes, Narcissa Amaryllis Malfoy née Black had been through quite a few  
>difficult situations. However, none she could recall could help her with the<br>one in front of her- telling a muggle about the wizarding world. She wasn't  
>sure how she was going to explain to a muggle exactly what the wizarding world<br>was and why she had just appeared through a fireplace. Of course, she knew  
>that they could get arrested for telling a muggle about the wizarding world.<br>However, Draco said that this was an emergency and Miss Rose was like  
>Hermione's sister when they were little. Narcissa doubted that. So when<br>Narcissa flooed into the living room of Winnards, she was met with the shocked  
>expression of a 21 year old with raven hair who was staring open-mouthed at<br>the Slytherin matriarch.

"Nana Cissy you're here. Daddy took Mummy to the hospital!" called Danny.

"Hey sweetie. I know, Daddy told me by his patronus. Who's this Daniel, aren't  
>you going to introduce me?"<p>

"Sorry Nana. Nana, this is my teacher, Miss Rose. Miss Rose, this is my Nana  
>Cissy."<p>

Charlotte remembered to close her mouth then. "Hello!" she squeaked. Narcissa  
>raised an eyebrow.<p>

"You look like you're in shock, dear. Why don't you go sit down?" Narcissa  
>waved her wand and the cushions on the sofa aligned themselves where Daniel<br>had thrown them off. "Pips!" she called. Before Charlotte's eyes, with a pop  
>appeared a creature that made her eyes go as wide as saucers. Pips looked at<br>her before turning around and bowing, his large ears nearly touching the  
>floor. Charlotte didn't know what the creature was, but it was wearing what<br>looked like a toddler's pair of shorts and a t-shirt with little socks on its  
>feet.<p>

"Yes Mistress Malfoy?"

"Pips!" called Daniel, who went up to hug the elf.

"Master Daniel!" Pips replied happy and hugged the boy back. Narcissa bent  
>down.<p>

"Pips, I was wondering if you could get me and Miss Rose here some tea, and  
>possibly a strong drink, as well as some clothes in a night bag, since I will<br>be staying here tonight."

"Of course! Pips is happy to serve Mistress Malfoy!" Pips then clicked his  
>little fingers, and a tray, cups, and saucers began to fly into the room.<br>Narcissa meanwhile sat down demurely on the sofa and looked at the girl before  
>her. Charlotte was just in shock, her eyes following the moving china.<p>

"You know, it will carry on moving if you don't look at it. Why don't you sit  
>down? I'm sure you've had a day of it and we can talk." Charlotte stood there<br>for a couple of seconds, thoughts whizzing through her head. What the hell was  
>going on? She decided to obey and sat down.<p>

"Now then why don't you tell me what happened and then ask me any questions  
>you want." She directed at Charlotte. "Pips, do you think you could put on a<br>film for Daniel in another room while I talk to Miss Rose here?"

"Of course, Mistress Malfoy. Come on Master Daniel." Daniel nodded and quickly  
>hopped onto his Nana's lap and placed his little hand on hers while kissing<br>her cheek.

"I love you too, Daniel honey, now go with Pips, love." Narcissa replied.  
>Daniel did as he was told and followed the house elf.<p>

Narcissa then turned around, smiling brightly while pouring some tea. She  
>waved her wand and one cup levitated to Charlotte while the other levitated to<br>her own side.

"Now, dear, do tell me exactly what happened. All I got was a simple 'Come  
>round quickly! I have Hermione at the hospital. Answer questions. Draco.' I'm<br>afraid my son is not great at communicating when he's in a panic. Your name  
>is?"<p>

"Um, Charlotte."

"Ah. Well, I'm Narcissa. Now tell me what happened,"

"Um…well I came round to give Draco some photos of Hermione when she was  
>little, since we went to the same primary school. I met Draco because I'm<br>Daniel's teacher. Anyway we were having lunch and just chatting with Daniel  
>was playing on the grass. It's strange because all I could smell was chamomile<br>everywhere!"

"It's a chamomile lawn dear. It makes everything smell of the plant. That and  
>the sea. "<p>

"Oh. Well, yes, I see now. It was strange; I thought I was hallucinating.  
>Anyway we were talking and I said I would get the albums out of the car and so<br>when I was getting them I heard a pop and a scream from Daniel. When I turned  
>around I suddenly saw Hermione falling to the ground in this white dress,<br>which was soaked with blood and mud. We all ran up to her and my God! She had  
>so many bruises and cuts everywhere and her neck looked heavily scarred. She<br>was muttering about the baby and Draco said something about St. Mungos, but  
>St. Mungos isn't real! I just stared and held Daniel back, who was trying to<br>get to her. Then Draco waved this stick and this giant swirling bird just  
>appeared from nowhere and flew off into the sky and then I was told to stay<br>here and Draco picked up Hermione, turned and then disappeared like a magic  
>trick. It was crazy!" Charlotte said frantically not even believing the words<br>that uttered from her mouth. "I then brought Daniel inside, cleaned up the  
>mess and then you arrived through the fireplace! Please tell me that I'm not<br>mad and that this is just some foul joke or something."

"You're not mad," Narcissa replied trying to gauge the situation. Suddenly,  
>Molly Weasley burst into the lounge.<p>

"Narcissa! Good you're here! I've just been at Mungos. Hermione has been taken  
>through," Molly panted. "Draco is distraught and so Harry, Ginny, and Arthur<br>are with him. I thought I could help you here. I think Blaise might be coming  
>as well."<p>

"Come and sit down Molly. Charlotte here was telling me what happened and was  
>about to ask questions about whatever she wanted."<p>

"Ok then." The Weasley matriarch sat down opposite the two other women. "Well  
>don't let me stop you - I might be able to help too." Narcissa nodded and turned back to Charlotte.<p>

"Now Charlotte, what you saw was  
>Draco performing magic."<p>

"Wait she's a muggle?" asked Molly shocked.

"Yes. It seems she is. She's a little shocked and not quite sure what is going  
>on Molly. Draco asked me to explain everything to her."<p>

"I see. Well Charlotte, I'm Molly Weasley."

"Hello," Charlotte squeaked still as confused and scared as ever.

()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Draco sat in the rocking chair. The nurse had come back in to place his little  
>girl back in the incubator some time ago, and he now had his hand through the<br>little door stroking her little arm and hand, watching her sleep. Hermione was  
>still in surgery, and he was worried about her. Anger boiled up inside of him<br>when he thought of the pain she must have gone through. She wasn't supposed to  
>apparate when she was pregnant, and yet she still did. How did she escape?<br>What had happened since February? Why hadn't she told him? He looked down at  
>the baby to see her fast asleep. She was so small but she was his. She was<br>Hermione's and his daughter. No one else's, just there's.

Suddenly with a swift knock on the door Theo Nott came in.

"How is she doing Draco? She does look sweet."

"She's fine and she does, doesn't she? Is Hermione alright?"

"Yes she's just come out of surgery now, which went successfully. She'll be  
>brought up in a minute. She was in a critical condition, so I'm pleased you<br>brought her in when you did. I didn't know you were friendly with Granger.  
>When did that happen? I knew you had a crush on her, but you should have told<br>me. Anyway isn't she with that Dearheart fellow?"

"She's Daniel's mother and it's a very long story." The door opened again and  
>Draco watched as Hermione was wheeled in on the hospital bed. She looked<br>deathly pale and was fast asleep. There were deep black bags under her eyes  
>and Draco finally noticed the extent of the bruising on her skin.<p>

"It seems she has been tortured over the last couple of months, Draco, and  
>very badly. That Dearheart fellow did not want her to have your baby. She<br>might have post traumatic stress for some time, since it seems she's been  
>under the cruciatus and imperius curse for a while. Otherwise, the surgery was<br>to stop bleeding and etcetera, and she will still be able to have more  
>children, which is good. She should wake up soon. I'm going to move the baby<br>back to intensive care, where we can keep a closer eye on her. "

"Thanks Nott," Draco replied. Theo nodded and the healers and nurses dispersed  
>out of the room, leaving Draco alone with Hermione. There were so many<br>machines hooked to her, nearly just as many as his little girl had. Some of  
>them were beeping in rhythm, while others making the odd noise. Draco walked<br>over to Hermione's bedside. He sat on the edge of the bed just looking at her.  
>He took in every feature on her face, every wrinkle from where she had smiled<br>over the years to her petite eyelashes and how they looked against her pale  
>skin. He took her small hand and encased it in his own. He couldn't help but<br>let a tear fall and he kissed her cold flesh.

No words were spoken. He just sat there stroking her pale hand almost trying  
>to warm her up. He looked at her curly mass of hair and thought about how he<br>missed waking up to it, but she was back now and he wasn't going to let her  
>go. He knew that he should have stopped her on Valentine's Day. How stupid was<br>he to not escape with her that evening, to not come up with a better plan.  
>Instead he had obeyed her and had his heart broken twice. He loved her so<br>much.

()()()()()()()()(()

"Danny, what are you doing here darling?" asked Ginny when she saw the little  
>boy walk into the waiting room.<p>

"Hi Aunty Ginny. Uncle Blaise brought me since Nana Cissy and Nana Molly are  
>talking to Miss Rose. He said I could see the baby." Daniel replied hopping<br>onto Harry's free lap since Jamie was on Ginny's.

"Hello Jamie. Guess what we have another person to play with but Daddy says  
>that we won't be able to for a little while though I wasn't with you either."<br>Jamie gurgled and shifted to try and reach for Daniel.

"That's nice, isn't it Jamie!" Jamie jumped on his little bottom smiling  
>brightly moving the book that he had gotten a hold of.<p>

"Jamie you aren't supposed to do that. You're supposed to read it!" giggled  
>Daniel who then took the book off him and opened it. "See you have to read it<br>and it tells you a story." Jamie smiled and pointed at the book and then tried  
>to grab it. "Here you are Jamie. One day you will be able to read and talk<br>just like me and then we can play even more games. "Jamie took the book and  
>started to swing it around again. Ginny kissed the top of her son's head<br>smiling.

"Guess what I watched today Uncle Harry!"

"What?"

"CHITTY CHITTY BANG BANG! I really want Chitty Chitty Bang Bang now! Do you  
>think I could get it for my birthday, as well as a puppy?"<p>

"I'm not sure - you'll have to ask Daddy because that is a pretty big present.  
>Do you know all of the words to the songs?"<p>

"Yea I taught Uncle Blaise in the car."

"Yes and I wasn't that impressed," Blaise replied from the doorway. "I've just  
>checked with the nurse at the desk, and she said that Daniel could go through<br>and Draco will meet him at the door. Draco suggested that we should go home  
>for now."<p>

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to leave when Hermione is like this. Has  
>she had the baby?"<p>

"I think so. Draco said something about intensive care. I think we will be  
>able to see them tomorrow," Blaise replied.<p>

"I want to start on arresting that Dearheart right away. Ginny, go home with  
>Jamie and we will come back tomorrow. It's six o'clock at night, and there is<br>not much we can do now. Jamie is getting tired and so are you, love." Harry's  
>voice softened, "Please?"<p>

"Alright Harry. Come on Jamie, home time. See you tomorrow, Daniel." Ginny  
>said, getting up and bringing Jamie with her. "Say goodbye Jamie. Bye bye!"<br>Jamie smiled and waved his arm a little. Ginny kissed his cheek. "That's my  
>little boy." Ginny then bent down and kissed Daniel's cheek. "If anything<br>happens, you can always come and stay with Uncle Harry and me alright?"

"Thank you Aunty Ginny," replied Daniel as he too got off Harry's lap and  
>followed Blaise to the large doors which Draco and Hermione had gone through<br>earlier.

"Thank you for looking after me Uncle Blaise."

"No problem kid."

Daniel could see the blonde hair of his father through the window, and burst  
>through the door into his arms.<p>

"Daddy Daddy guess what! I watched Chitty Chitty Bang Bang and Nana Cissy and  
>Nana Molly came round all in one day and Uncle Blaise said that I might have a<br>baby brother or sister to play with now!"

"Wow Daniel! Haven't you had a good afternoon? There's someone I want you to  
>meet before we see Mummy and she's really important. She really wants to meet<br>you."

"Really? Ok then Daddy," Draco started to walk down the corridor with the boy  
>in his arms. "Is she nice, who we are going to meet?"<p>

"Yes she is and she's beautiful too. You have to be quiet though, because she  
>will probably be asleep." Daniel nodded and they carried on until they came to<br>another set of double doors.

"Here we are now, get down so that I can open them, buddy." Daniel did as he  
>was told, though his little face showed how excited he was and how he just<br>wanted to burst in through the doors. When Draco opened them, Daniel walked in  
>with awe. He saw the little glass cabinet and walked up to it to find a little<br>baby inside.

"Cool," he breathed and Draco chuckled. Daniel looked up at his father. "She's  
>really pretty Daddy, but she's really small. She's smaller than Jamie."<p>

"I know she is. This is your little sister." Daniel smiled and waved.

"Hello." His little hand pressed against the glass. "Daddy why just she have  
>loads of wires connected up to her? And why is she in a glass box?"#<p>

"They are to help her breath and make her all better since she came very  
>early. Seven and half weeks, in fact."<p>

"Did she come early so that she could play with me? Maybe she knew that it was  
>my birthday party soon and she didn't want to miss it!"<p>

"Maybe Danny. You know, you can put your hands through the hole there and you  
>can touch her hand"<p>

"Can I do that?" Draco nodded and guided Daniel's hand through the hole so  
>that he could touch his sisters little fingers. "What's her name?"<p>

"I don't know. Mummy and I haven't decided. What would you call her?"

"Truly scrumptious."

"Truly scrumptious? "

"Yea like in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. It means I can sing the song to her and  
>then we can watch the film all the time. She's also pretty like Truly although<br>she isn't wearing a big white dress. "

"Hmm well I'll think on that one, but you could always call her Truly as a  
>nickname. Like how we call you Danny and little man."<p>

"Ok then Daddy. She's Truly Scrumptious to me. When can Truly come home?"

"I'm not sure but her and Mummy will be here for a couple of days, but we can  
>visit them every day after school."<p>

"Ok then Daddy."

The two of them just stood there talking about the baby and Mummy coming home  
>and what Daniel had done that day. Soon after, Daniel yawned, and Draco picked<br>him up and they sat in the rocking chair.

"She's really really pretty Daddy. I'll have to show her my quidditch  
>figurines when we get home with Mummy," he said sleepily.<p>

"You will," Draco replied. He covered them both with the blanket and started  
>to rock staring at the two children before him that were his. He was happy and<br>had a smile on his face as he closed his eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW i hope you enjoyed it


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys here is the next chapter. im sorry that it is so late to be posted but I was away and then doing work and the riots in london happened so I was watching the news etc since I wouldnt be able to go to work if they stopped. anyway long story. I hope that you like this chapter and the baby name will finally be revealed. i'm afraid that it isnt a name that you expect since after a counted your votes etc loads of my friends suggested another name which in the end actually surpassed your vote. sorry guys. I hope you like the name anyway and they will most porbably be more children therefore dont worry little penny will arrive soon. please review, they make my day. **

**xoxoxoxo**

As Daniel stood peeking into the glass incubator, stroking his little sister's hand, he was thinking. It wasn't unusual for him to be thinking. In fact, he was almost always thinking about, whether it was a plan on how he was going to coax his Daddy into buying him sweets or whether it was why Mummy had gone away. What he did know was that he had brought his Mummy and Daddy together. If he hadn't gone and gotten Daddy from Diagon Alley, then they wouldn't be living at their big white house, nor would Mummy and Daddy be kissing each other on the lips and giving each other hugs when Daniel wasn't looking. Daniel knew that when Mummy had gone away Daddy had been really upset. Daddy was home more often and played, taking him to the park or to the zoo. Daniel didn't mind that of course, but it wasn't the same. He remembered the day when he saw Mummy with that big man who smiled a lot. Daniel didn't like him that much and it seemed that Daddy didn't either. Daniel especially didn't like it when the big man kissed his Mummy. Only Daddy could kiss Mummy on the lips. Daniel would always be there for his Mummy and Daddy. He had to look after  
>them. He had to look after Mummy before she met Daddy and then he had to look after Daddy for when Mummy went away. As Daniel looked at his little sister he realized that he was going to look after her too. He wanted her to be happy and asleep. He didn't like it when the nurses came to pick her up and changed the beeping noises or stick needles in her because she woke up and cried. He gave them stern looks and voiced his opinion which ended many times with Draco taking him outside, Daniel kicking and screaming, angry that his sister was being hurt. The only nurse he liked<br>was the lady who Daddy called Pansy. She was nice and gave him chocolate and made sure that when she touched Truly that she wouldn't cry. Pansy was apparently married to Uncle Theo and since Uncle Theo had made Mummy better and had made him talk Daniel liked her.

"She's pretty, isn't she Danny?" asked an old woman coming in and looking at the baby in the incubator. Daniel turned round and looked at the old lady who was smiling, about to sit on the rocking chair. Daniel frowned; the old woman looked just like Mummy just with a bit of grey hair and a couple more wrinkles. She was wearing a necklace like Mummy's too.

"Yea she is. I just hope Mummy wakes up soon to see her. Mummy will be happy  
>when she sees her." Daniel replied. "Who are you?" Daniel looked at his sister and then back at the old woman and moved in front of it so that she couldn't see the baby. The "you aren't seeing my sister until you tell me who you are" look was plastered on his little determined face. The woman chuckled.<p>

"Don't worry Daniel I'm not going to hurt you or truly. My name is... Hermia. I'm an old friend of your Mummy's. I've know her since the day she was born."

"Oh ok"

"And I think that Mummy will wake up in about…" the woman looked at her  
>watch. "Hmmm twenty minutes so you might want to run down the hall to Daddy in<br>a moment."

"How come you know when she is exactly going to wake up?" Daniel asked  
>defensively "And how do you know that I call her Truly?" The woman looked at<br>him with a smile on her face.

"Because sweetie, I know a lot of things which you will know too someday, and  
>you call her Truly because she looks like Truly Scrumptious."<p>

"Fine," he huffed not really liking the answer he had been given. "You know  
>that Daddy said I shouldn't talk to strangers."<p>

"I know and he is very wise but I'm not really a stranger and you'll see me again soon I can guarantee that. I just came to see you and your sister so that I could give you this to give to her." the woman opened her hand bag and brought out the necklace with contained the Ramirez diamond that Daniel had played with at Grimauld place. "I used to have it when I was little and your mummy had it when she was, but I think your mummy has forgotten about it. I think you remember it don't you? Well when mummy left she hid it and so I thought I would give it back to her because she will need it in the future." Daniel took the cool stone and metal from the woman.

"Thank you," breathed Daniel. He fingered it carefully.

"I've got to go now Daniel can I have a hug before I go?" Daniel nodded and flung himself into the woman's arms.

"You know you remind me of my grandson. He's the same age as you. I love you little man," the woman exited the embrace and Daniel watched with awe as she slowly began to almost fade away. he waved slowly not really believing his eyes but he then looked down at the necklace in his hands and realized that it was real. The woman was gone and all that was left was Daniel's memory and the  
>necklace he held in his hand.<p>

"Danny come on I think your Daddy wants to see you," called Pansy from the hallway. Daniel quickly put the book next to his sister's incubator and walked to the door. He waved to his little sister and scampered off, not really knowing what had happened.

()()()()()()()()()(

When Hermione's eyes fluttered open she almost cried as, although her vision was blurry, she could see the silver orbs before her that were Draco Malfoy's. He was holding something in his hand. She couldn't make out what it was exactly but it was glistening. She blinked again hoping that she could see better, her vision gradually become more clear. She tried to call out his name but instead it came out as a faint groan. Draco immediately looked up, Hermione could see the joy on his face and how he grasped her hand, object quickly placed in his pocket. He kissed her hand over and over.

"Mia." Hermione couldn't help but let the tears build up blurring her vision further however now she was stroking his face. Draco moved closer and quickly gathered her up in his arms.

"Oh Mia my darling, I've missed you so much." Hermione shut her eyes tightly against Draco's chest. She took in deep breaths filling her nostrils with the scent of him, his cologne as well as now the scent of the sea and the camomile lawn. She clung to him. She was safe again in his arms. She pulled back and kissed him fiercely and only stopped when she had finally run out of air, drunk on the lack of it. Draco smiled as he wiped the lone tear off her cheek. She closed her eyes in response which made him whisper his lips over each one of her eyelids before kissing her again earning a sigh of contentment.

"Draco.." she said hoarsely. Draco looked at her worried. Her brown orbs were filled with joy however he could still see some fear. He was about to reply when Daniel opened the door and ran it.

"Mummy you're awake!" Daniel immediately jumped onto the bed. Hermione winced a little and Draco immediately picked him up and sat him on his lap.

"Now Daniel what did I tell you about not jumping on Mummy and being careful when she woke up?"

"Sorry Daddy. Sorry Mummy, but I was just so excited to see her and tell her what she's missed and about Truly." Hermione had her mouth wide open gaping like a fish. Daniel was talking properly like any normal little boy of his age. When she had apparated she thought she had heard his voice but everything after that had been a blur but now she could hear clearly. He was actually talking. More tears welled up.

"Come here," she whispered. Daniel crawled into her arms. Hermione started to rock him and kiss his forehead, stroking his little head like she used to. "Oh my baby, I've missed you so much. So so much."

"Mummy, why are you crying? Are you upset?"

"Mummy is just happy Daniel. She's got happy tears" Draco replied.

"Oh ok." Daniel cuddled closer into his mother. "Mummy have you seen Truly yet?"

"Truly?"

"Yea Truly is my sister, silly! She's really pretty, but she has to stay in the glass box. Her name isn't actually Truly, but I call her Truly after Truly Scrumptious in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang." Hermione's heart constricted. She had a little girl, a baby girl! She looked at Draco for something akin to confirmation. He smiled and nodded back at her.

"Come on let's go and see her now. Daniel follow Mummy and me with the metal pole and bags so that they don't disconnect." Hermione nodded silently as Draco moved her so that he could pick her up bridal style. She didn't object and Draco kissed her forehead before carrying her over to the wheelchair. Daniel was behind rolling the IV drip and oxygen tank behind them, proud that he was doing an important job. Hermione was placed in the wheelchair and Draco immediately got a blanket for her to drape over her knees and a cushion to go behind her back.

"There we are. Right Danny, are you ready? You have to stay right next to Mummy and I with that IV drip."

"Yes Daddy," Daniel replied excitedly. Hermione smiled weakly at her son and stroked his little face.

"I love you so much sweetie."

"I love you too Mummy. I'm really happy that you're home. Daddy said that we can visit you every day after school until you and Truly can come home and then we can play again. Daddy said that Truly is too small to play with right now, but if I'm really good I can hold her. "

"That sounds lovely, bud, but now let's go and meet her because Mummy would really like to see her." Draco started to push the wheelchair slowly out of the door and down the long corridor to the neonatal intensive care unit. All the way there they chatted about Daniel going to school and what he had been up to since Hermione went away.

They soon came up to the door. Hermione held her breath. This was the moment. She was about to meet her little girl. Her daughter, her and Draco's daughter. At that moment she wanted to get up and ran through those doors grab her daughter and just hold and look at her. The pull to hold her child was starting to drag her towards that door even faster. Hermione started to fidget in the chair and look at Draco pleadingly. He was going to stop for her and Hermione hated how she couldn't walk or go any faster. Daniel hadn't noticed the anguish on her face and instead was chatting  
>happily.<p>

"Calm down Mia. She's just inside." Draco said soothingly and took her pale hand, stroking it gently. Hermione nodded gulping loudly. Here was the moment. When Draco opened the door, Hermione immediately spotted the little glass incubator and chart which had "Malfoy Baby Girl" written on it. Her breath hitched as she was pushed up closer to it. This was her baby girl laying inside. She fingered the glass. The baby was so small, but then again, Hermione knew that her baby would be, as she was seven weeks early but she still couldn't really believe her eyes. Her baby, her and Draco's baby. The bundle of joy that had kept her sane and going all those months living with the Dearhearts. She was finally here! The tears welled up and this time Hermione couldn't hold it in. She sobbed as she watched her daughter fidget in her sleep and purse her lips a little.

"She's beautiful," Hermione whispered softly, almost to herself. She heard the door open and turned to see Pansy walk in. The raven haired woman smiled brightly and patted draco's shoulder in

"Good morning everyone. Hermione, I'm so pleased to see that you are awake and that you've finally met your daughter. Theo told me when you came in. Don't worry I've taken good care of her, and so have Daniel and Draco. Daniel here has been her little body guard. " Hermione nodded mutely and smiled at her son. "You know, I can get her out for you if you'd like to hold her. She hasn't been held today yet, and I know how much a mother loves to hold her child." Pansy walked over to the incubator and opened it up. Hermione looked at the baby and then at Draco who smiled at her encouragingly. Hermione held out her arms as Pansy slowly picked up the little baby girl and gently placed her in her mother's waiting arms. Hermione sniffled as she held her baby daughter. She looked up at Draco who was smiling at her, and he kissed her forehead. She whimpered a little.

"Hey Daniel, why don't you come and help me with some important things for Truly?"

"Ok then Aunty Pansy," Daniel followed Pansy out of the room. Draco and Hermione were left alone with their little girl.

"Draco I'm sorry I couldn't keep her in longer. I had to get away. I had too. They were going to kill me, kill our baby."

"Shh it's alright, baby. She's alright and you are going to be alright. Tell me what happened later, but right now let's just worry about our perfect little girl. Why don't we choose her name now? I haven't named her yet, because I wanted to wait for you to wake up." Hermione looked at Draco with a gaze filled with many different emotions - love, sadness, worry, and happiness. Draco wanted to do so much for her.

"So what do you think we should call her? She is definitely the little fighterand does have your beautiful smile," Draco asked quietly, kneeling down so that he could cup his daughters head while Hermione held the baby's little hand. Draco almost wanted to chuckle when he saw Hermione's brow furrowed deep in thought, just like she used to do in seventh year. He looked around the  
>room and noticed a blue stone starring at him from the incubator. He went over and picked it up. The necklace was the one Hermione had showed everyone on Christmas Eve, after her parents had died. How did it end up here of all places? He hadn't seen it since Hermione had left. Hermione glanced at him about to talk until she noticed the necklace in his hands.<p>

"Why is that there? I got one of the house elves to hide it for me before I went away."

"I don't know."

"That necklace always reminds me of the pain my family suffered, but also of my grandmother's happiness..." They both stared at the striking blue stone for a second before Draco spoke again.

"Mia… I have an idea for our little girl's name, but I'm not sure if you will like it as it probably isn't suited for my little princess there."

"What is it Draco?"

"Well I was thinking why don't we call her Aurelia after your Grandmother? She was a fighter and so is out little girl here."

"I'm not sure Draco, that name didn't really give my grandmother the life she wanted in the end. Yes, she married for love, but she has had to live in the shadows ever since. I agree that she should have a strong name though. It seems that she is a little warrior already after what I put her through,  
>aren't you sweetheart?" Hermione cooed at the baby and stroked her little cheek. "What should Mummy and Daddy call you, hmmm? Mummy wants you to have a special name just like Daddy's, yes she does! But we can't be in any way related to those nasty Dearhearts can we, darling? No we can't. They were mean and didn't want Mummy and Daddy to have you cutie pie and look how we showed them!" The baby opened her eyes and Hermione gasped before smiling brightly. Draco's orbs were staring up at her.<p>

"Well aren't you the prettiest little thing Mummy has ever seen!" Draco pulled up a chair next to the pair. Hermoine thought long and hard. She wanted her daughter to have a name which was connected to both of their wizarding heritage. She tried to think of every name possible however only one she could think of seemed to stick and that of supposed girlfriend of Godric Griffindor -the girlfriend who fell in love with the young Salazar Slytherin and so starting the feud between the two houses.

"How about Milena Persphone Malfoy, love?"

"I love that! My little Mila Malfoy," Draco replied. He kissed Hermione and they chuckled when Milena started to fidget and cry.

"Oh dear ,someone seems to be unhappy that Mummy and Daddy aren't giving them their complete attention. My poor little baby girl," Hermione cooed as she saw Pansy come in with Daniel.

"How's Truly? Why is she crying?" Daniel asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Danny she's just not happy that Mummy and Daddy were not paying full attention to her."

"Have you decided on her name yet?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Yes" Draco replied happily. "Milena Persphone Malfoy"

"Well, congratulations to you two."

"Mil..Mil.. Daddy I can't say it!" cried Daniel, now even more worried.

"Well, I'm going to call her Mila for short and remember you can call her , Danny."

"Mila. That's better now that I can say it. Truly still sounds better to me though. Daddy, will I have to write another party invitation?"

"Well because Truly hasn't got one. She will need one otherwise she won't know when my birthday party is. "

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure Mila will know when your party is so she won't need an invite. Won't you baby girl?" Hermione replied "You are so small aren't you?"

"Yea Nana Molly and Nana Cissy with Aunty Ginny made loads and loads of baby clothes cause none of the ones in the store fitted did they Daddy?"

"No they certainly didn't."

Daniel nodded and walked up to his sister and mother and kissed his sister's forehead. He was happy. Mummy was home, Daddy was happy and he now had Truly who was staring intently up at him with her big gray eyes.

"Daddy, Mummy look! Truly is looking at me! She is always asleep when I've seen her before."

"She is isn't she? It's because she knows that you are her big brother."

"I love you Truly and when you get home I'm going to show you my cool tent I made with Pips the other day! I think you'll like it."

Draco and Hermione just watched their son talk to his sister smiling. Hermione didn't realize how close Draco was to her ear until he whispered

"I love you Mia, my darling."

**PLEASE REVIEW! the next chapter will have how hermoine escaped but i didnt want to give everything away too soon and i have a couple of shout outs**

**to Oelmorox0: Chitty chitty bang bang is not one of my favourite films but is the favourite of the relative of mine that daniel is based on and so i thought i should put it in there. also i was watching it when i was writing the last chapter ;)**

**and to smileylol the format was weird because my computor nearly crashed so the format went spazzy and it has only taken me until the other day to sort it out ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Baby Yours Chapter 9

**hey guys here is the next chapter and I hope that you like it. I had really bad writer's block and have just been so busy that this chapter took ages to write. Anyway I hope that this chapter is good enough even though it is quite short and not what I think you guys might be expecting. I also have a question to ask. Milena's name has a story behind it as i have described very briefly and so i was wondering if you readers would ever be interested in the actual story of Milena, Godric and Salazar. If so i can start writing it and posting it up as a separate story. If not then don't worry but please tell me what you think and then whatever the majority will prefer can happen. It's only if people want to hear that story. I'm going to try and update as soon as I can but I will be extremely busy since everything seems to want to happen in September. I will also try and start up some of my old stories as well so if you want to vote on which one you would like to be continued then let me know. **

**Anyway i hope that you all have a lovely September and enjoy this chapter. **

**xoxoxox**

"She's so beautiful isn't she Draco? absolutely perfect in every way." Hermione cooed as she held her daughter's hand through the hole in the glass. It was two days after Hermione had woken and ever since had spent every waking moment by her daughters side or with Daniel who was extremely pleased that his mother had returned. Draco was sitting in the rocking chair slowly going back and forth watching the woman he loved gazing over their little bundle of joy. Daniel was at school and so wasn't able to be with them however when Draco picked him up from school they apparated straight into the St Mungo's lobby to see his mother and sister. Miss Rose he realized wasn't at work however when he asked his mother what she had said Narcissa had reassured him that Charlotte was perfectly safe and healthy and would be back to work by the end of the week.

"Draco did you hear what I said?" Hermione asked. Draco jolted out of his reverie to see the brown orbs stare back at him. The expression of shock on his face made her giggle. she leant over and kissed his cheek.

" I guess that was a no. I was saying how perfect our little girl is."

" Yes she is isn't she? Just like you" Hermione playfully swatted Draco's arm in protest about his remark however he knew that deep down she had cherished it because she was feeling loved again.

"When do you think we can take her home? I wish we were all back home, all 4 of us together"

" I'm not sure darling but I hope the same thing. I think Milena will have to stay here for a while as well as you. You had an operation and lost a lot of blood. They will probably want to keep an eye on both of you for a little while. " Hermione sighed. She wanted so much to be home, back in the beautiful house that Draco had given them. She wanted to be with her son, play with him, watch him. She craved to wake up with the sun on her face that came in through the window while she snuggled in Draco's strong arms. She didn't want o be in this hospital that was slowly becoming increasingly suffocating. She knew that the two little rooms she mainly occupied herself in, intensive care and her own room where heaven compared to what she had just been through with those Dearhearts, though she just couldn't face it anymore. The beeping of the machines around her haunted her mind and the images of the wires as well as her face whenever she looked in the mirror made her want to vomit in disgust. She wanted to get away so badly and yet she couldn't. She was sick. She as Draco and Theo had told her had had an operation, it was still amazing that she was even alive after the amount of blood she lost. Her daughter was sick. She hated to see Daniel with a cold let alone her daughter who had jaundice, couldn't breath wholly on her own and was so small that she was about the length of a 30 cm ruler.

Hermione held back the tears as the amount of emotion flooded her. She wasn't allowed to go home yet. She wasn't allowed to lead the normal life she craved.

"Draco I'm going to just get my cardigan from my room stay here and hold Mila's hand. I want her to know that someone is always here for her. "

Draco was immediately up like a shot. He would do anything for Hermione whether it was jump in front of a bus or just get her cardigan.

"Hermione darling let me get it. I don't mind."

Hermione shook her head and slowly started to get up from her wheelchair heavily leaning on the metal pole which contained her IV drip and blood bag. Draco immediately came to her aid and helped her before she stumbled.

"Mia I insist you really shouldn't be going and getting it."

"Draco please. I need to walk a little, my legs otherwise wont be able to take the strain later on. I'll only be a moment. I might get a cup of tea. Would you like one?" Hermione replied softly but determined.

"All right then Mia and no thank you I'll have one later. If you need me though I don't mind coming with you."

"Its all right. Stay here with Milena. She'll start crying if one of us isn't here." She kissed Draco's cheek as she gripped the pole with all of her might. Draco hastily went to open the doors for her and she made a quick thank you before leaving.

The silence of the corridor was sweet music to her ears after the amount of beeping noises and crying that came with the neonatal intensive care. She slowly started to make her way down the whitewashed corridor taking a deep breath at each step. Her small feet felt like heavy weights as she stumbled down however she wasn't going to give up and call for Draco. She was going to do this on her own, she was strong enough. She and been through worse in the last couple of weeks. Hermione allowed the tears flow and the emotion sweep over her as she took every step. She wanted to go home, she wanted to throw those murderous Dearhearts of their pedestal and make them feel her pain. The pain of every wound, every humiliation. She hadn't told Draco yet that she couldn't remember some things. How some of her memories were now just a hazy image because they had been the moments that had brought her peace and happiness as she was tortured repeatedly. She wouldn't or felt that she couldn't tell him. It would bring him so much pain to think that she could really only remember him fully as the slytherin who didn't speak to her much in her seventh year. The only memories she had left that was of them being happy and together as a true couple was the night she had spent with him at the falcon and the memory of waking up to him snuggled in his side at the new house, Draco breathing soundly beside her. She couldn't remember most of her childhood anymore, well her early years at least but she knew that there was a glimmer of hope that they would all return over time.

Hermione's throat was sore when she came to the door of her room from trying to hold in the sobs. She didn't the nurses and healers coming to her aid. She wanted to just get everything out. Her thick knitted cream cardigan was by the door which she picked up quickly and slipped it on. She hadn't been lying when she had said she was cold. The hospital seemed to be always the same temperature,a chill that was almost like a dementor was about to fling open the doors. She sighed as she slowly began to warm up and she carried on walking.

She passed the nurses station, through the doors and down some more corridors until she came into the main lobby and waiting room. It was bustling and no one really took any notice of her as she made her way over to a vacant seat to rest her weary legs.

"I'm only 21 and yet I feel like I'm 92. What is happening to me?" she muttered to herself as she eased herself into the chair. It wasn't as uncomfortable as it looked and she quickly wrapped the cardigan around her. She didn't notice the man sitting next to her until she heard his voice.

"Hermione Granger is that you what are you doing here?" Hermione looked up to see a person who she never thought she would see again. It was Oliver Wood. She hadn't seen him for years. She had remembered that he had graduated a couple of years before her.

"Oliver Wood. My I didn't think I would ever see you again! How are you?" Hermione replied wiping some tears away trying to smile.

"Hey what's wrong? I didn't think I would ever see you cry. What are you here anyway?" he said as happily as he could too. They both seemed to have problems and yet were trying to act as cheerful as possibly to hide them. Griffindors were supposed to be since as brave and strong, not emotional messes.

" Oh Oliver don't worry it's extremely complicated. I don't think you would understand"

"I have all day try me. Say aren't you and that William Dearheart going out? I didn't know that you followed his cause" Hermione cringed and Oliver leaned back a bit before putting an arm around her. Something was distressing her.

" No, I'm not, I just had to make it look like I was. He was the cause of why I'm here."

"Oh I'm sorry Mione I really am. Why did you have to pretend?" Hermione sighed and continued to tell him the story of what had occurred. Well, what she could remember. She told her heart and soul about her action in the war, how she was raped and had Daniel, where she had been for the last 4 years as well as meeting Draco.

"You know I always thought that you and him would get together. Every time you guys argued it looked like you two were either going to kill each other or jump each other any moment. Most people saw that except Harry, Ron and of course you and Draco. We all used to have bets on how long it would take for you guys to get together in some way, it was the only house unity we ever had. I didn't know you had a son, I bet he's as clever as you" Hermione chuckled wiping a tear.

" Yes, I think he probably more so."

"No one can beat you Hermione. Anyway what happened after that?"

"Well, after Draco and I got together the Dearhearts killed my parents as well as my sister and so I gave myself to them rather than this stupid necklace which apparently according to the legend is like the deathly hallows. So I turned myself in to them and became William's pawn in whatever he wanted which was to use me as a political trophy to hoard in the masses for his new scheme which when you look at it is bullshit. Everyone wanted to join if a war hero had he said. We had made a deal you see which was that I was do what he wanted and then I could see my son and Draco again for a couple of days each month. So I went to functions etc and then one day I think I don't know but I think I saw Daniel and Draco while William was making a speech and I met Draco that night. It was the first time I had seen him in months. I didn't tell him then that I was pregnant with his baby because I didn't want to make it even more difficult especially if I never came back. "

" I understand if I was him and you had told me I would have taken you away then and would have died if I had known that another man who didn't deserve you was bringing my child up." Oliver replied seriously but smiling.

"Yes, well William after a couple of days after that night sent me a message of how I wasn't allowed to see Daniel and Draco for several years and I snapped. That wasn't part of the deal. William and I then had a fight and I may have thrown some furniture at him I think and then he snapped and tortured me. I for some stupid reason let it slip that I was pregnant and ever since then I was kept in a cell at some mansion somewhere locked up. They all frequently tortured me and I'm surprised that I didn't lose the baby to be honest. It was awful. It was worse than being tortured and raped during the war. The only thing I could think about was seeing Daniel, Draco and all of my friends again. I became delirious. They imperioed me when they wanted me to come out in public and they healed my wounds or placed glamours on them I think. I cant remember exactly anymore. The days just merged into one large mess. " the tears started to fall again. He rubbed her back a little.

"I remember one day sitting in my cell and suddenly one of the little girls of Julius Deaheart opened the door, threw me some clothes and undid the chains. She was so small but she looked into my eyes which were full of pain. I don't know why she showed compassion but now I took my chance I remember running but then everything blacks out and I waked up here. I have a daughter and I'm safe with Draco and Daniel." Hermione was choking now on the sobs. The sudden realization of everything had hit her. She was safe again. Oliver didn't know what to do. He wasn't sure whether they were tears of sadness or happiness. He let the woman before him cry out and he slowly rubbed her back. He wasn't sure why she was telling him all of this. His wife had said that he was always a good listener but he had never believed her. Hermione soon composed herself.

"Is your little girl ok though? She is healthy?"

"Yes, she is. She's tiny and there were a couple of complications however the healers say that she will be healthy and will live."

"What's her name? if you don't mind me asking?"

"Milena Persphone" Hermione sniffled " Merlin its cold in here" Hermione wrapped the cardigan as close as she probably could to her body.

" I know it is and trust you to name your daughter after the first Griffindor who loved a Slytherin who also happened to be the only Malfoy in our house. Are you hoping she'll be a lioness like you?"

"How did you know that? I don't even think that Draco knows that. I don't know about the house thing we will have to wait and see. "

" Quidditch wasn't my only hobby you know. I read a little."

"Well, everyone knew that you were smart Oliver and extremely good at Quidditch..." Hermione wiped her nose and gave a watery smile. "Anyway why are you here mister superstar at quidditch aren't you supposed to be on tour with England right now?"

Oliver's smile faltered and Hermione looked heartbroken. He paused for a couple of minutes and placed his head in his hands taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Oliver you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Oliver shook his head

"I'll have to soon anyway Hermione so I better start now." Hermione nodded and waited for him to talk.

"My wife Alice died a couple of hours ago while giving birth to our newborn son Michael and I don't know whether he's going to make it either. He's in surgery at the moment so I'm waiting to see if he's ok. The doctors said that he most likely wont" Oliver wiped his stray tear. Hermione couldn't hold back hers and she hugged him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry Oliver how selfish of me to place all of my problems on your when you have just experienced the heartbreak that I know I couldn't bear with. She's in a better place though and will be looking down on you and Michael who I'm certain will be all right. He will be strong and healthy and will play quidditch just like his father."

Oliver gave a croaky chuckle and they let go of each other. Hermione didn't know what else to say. Her situation was really never as bad as that. Yes she had been tortured but then she had known all along that her family was safe. Her daughter was healthy and here in front of her was Oliver Wood who had just lost everything, his wife and possibly his son while she was crying over not being able to stand a hospital, not being able to remember a couple of short lived memories that when you looked at the big picture did not mean as much as losing the person you loved and the son you had always wanted. They were both in the same boat when it came to hardship in life and yet Hermione still felt guilty and horrible for not seeing the tear stains on Oliver's face, the tiredness painted on his worn face and the utter despair and heart break in his eyes.

"You know Oliver maybe Milena and Michael should get today for a play date sometime in the future."

"Yes, that would be nice"

"Well, i better go now Draco will be wondering where I am. It was lovely to see you even though in not great circumstances."

"Yes, goodbye Hermione. I hope that life turns out better for you."

"The same goes to you Oliver. The same goes to you" Hermione ghosted her lips against hip cheek and grabbed onto the metal pole again. She had moved ad couple of steps before she saw Ginny walk in with Daniel and Jamie. They were talking animatedly and Daniel seemed excited about something.

"Daniel" she called and she watched the little boy turn around and his smile grow bigger and bigger. Ginny turned as well and her face lit up. She hadn't seen Hermione yet since she had left.

Oliver gazed over the scene from his chair. Daniel ran up to Hermione who gathered him up in his arms they were both laughing and talking and Hermione's tears had stained her face a moment ago had disappeared. Ginny and Hermione were then hugging, the redhead crying before they all started to walk towards the doors. He didn't notice Hermione turn back to smile at him and give a short wave because the shadow of a nurse had come to step before him.

"Mr Wood" the nurse said softly. Oliver looked up expecting the worst to tumble out of her mouth.

"Michael survived the surgery. He's going to be all right" Oliver was speechless and he could feel the hot droplets fall from his eyes. Hermione had been right and he had never been so happy in his life. His son was alive.

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. i love to hear from my readers and will take criticism and ideas on where people would like this tory to go or any other of my stories for that matter. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys

I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I moved house and so everything has been so chaotic and so I'm just trying to unpack boxes etc and buy furniture and then my nan's dog died so i had to sort that out. So I will update as soon as I can as I have a lot of ideas for baby yours and I have written them down I just need to type them up and post them.

Sorry again guys you are the best. :D

Ms D Zambini


	12. Chapter 12

baby Yours chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in a long time, please forgive me. i know that it is inexcusable and i will update as soon as I can i'm just really really busy at the moment with work. I found out today that a harry potter shop has opened up in harrods in london with all of the original props and costumes from the films as well as the second film coming out on dvd over here in england days before my birthday so i'm so excited! you can see what my christmas shopping is going to entail! Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway and that it is what you wanted. Please read and review since i really like to hear your thoughts about how I'm writing and what you think about the plot since i'm pretty much making the plot up on the spot. Also if anyone wants a story about Milena and Salazar slitherin then let me know since it was mentioned once about what the actual story behind that was. **

**thanks again**

**Ms D Zambini xxx**

After seeing Olivier in the lobby a couple of weeks ago, Hermione quickly got her spirits up and started to look towards her future, a future that filled with love with her family and friends. She knew how she was going to throw those Dearhearts of their pedestal and she was going to royally throw them off. she didn't care what the world said she was going to be happy at last. Olivier had sent her an owl telling her that Michael was going to be all right and she couldn't help but smile lifting her mood further. Soon she and her daughter will be at home and it will be her son's fifth birthday.

" Mummy gets to take you home today sweet pea. Everyone is very excited to meet you. I've got daddy to paint your room and to invite nana Cissy and nana molly with the Weasleys round. Nana Cissy is going to come round today so we have to give her a big pretty smile now don't we. She has waited a long time to see you. Everyone has" Hermione stroked Milena's little head before packing up more of her clothes. She was finally going home and had finally got out of those wretched hospital gowns. Draco had brought round her old jeans, her old grey and red griffindor t shirt with her cream cardigan and some pumps. She had wanted to be comfortable.

Hermione knew that Narcissa had only been able to see them once since Milena was born not because she didn't want to but because she had been called away to help one of her many charity event in Italy although she had protested not to go. Hermione understood completely especially when she got the heartfelt message from the Malfoy matriarch herself expressing her apologies. Of course Draco had sent photos and had sent all of the video that he had taken since the day his little girl had come into the world.

Milena started to hiccup and Hermione went over to pick her up. Milena was finally allowed out of her incubator and was transferred into a normal cot. She was still incredibly small and so constantly wore gloves, hats and had a heating charm around her although she was now out of the dark when it came to her lungs and the jaundice. Hermione fiddled with the wires as she cradled her baby in her arms.

"you know cutie pie that you and danny are going to be the most spoilt children ever because mummy and daddy love you so so much and we will give you everything." Mila moved her hand a little and clasped tightly onto Hermione's little finger. " hmmm mummy loves her baby girl and when we get home we can snuggle up together and we can plan daniel's birthday party because we have to make it the best birthday he's ever had this year don't we?" Hermione smiled as her daughter turned her head into her chest and snuggled closer into her arms.

"mummy has found a way to get rid of those nasty Dearhearts who wanted to hurt us. She is going to write a book about them and all of the nasty things they did to us and how was had to make daddy upset because of them hmm. Mummy is going to publish it and then we can all be happy together" Milena yawned in response before letting out a little cry.

"shhh thats my little girl." Hermione looked down at her daughter with loving eyes. she was a picture. You could tell that she was a Malfoy for she had not only Draco's eyes but it also seemed his hair for the little tuffs on top of her little head were bleach blonde and as straight as anything. Hermione didn't mind that her daughter didn't have many of her features other than her smile and nose. In fact she relished it that her daughter had distinctly Malfoy features. She was theirs and only theirs. SHe was the product of love rather than rape like Daniel.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He watched intently through the window. He had just seen Bill walk into the house and he was hoping that if they all turned away for a second he could slip through the window. He had already spied on the burrow to no avail as no one was there and so had moved onto the next Weasley house. it was odd that no one was home at the burrow and so he was going to see what everyone was up to.

" Fleur darling I'm not late am I?" Bill called up the stairs.

"Daddy you're home!" called Victoire who ran down the stairs in what looked like her best dress. Bill picked his daughter up.

"Bonjour beautiful don't you look a sight for sore eyes. i see that you are ready to go" Victoire nodded her head

"I cant wait to see the new baby daddy, Aunty Ginny said that she was really pretty. when are we going?" bill kissed his daughters strawberry blonde locks before putting her down.

" Ijust need to get mummy and change out of my work clothes and then we can spend the whole afternoon with aunty Mione, Danny and Mila." Victoire nodded and run up the stairs calling for her mother. the man watched her run from the window and Bill follow her closely behind.

Ron quickly opened the window and climbed through into the lounge quickly placing a disilliament charm upon himself. He wanted to know what they were all up to especially Hermione. He could hear the voices of the family upstairs and he quickly scuttled over to the pictures on the mantle. He could see many Victoire with her father and mother as well as the wedding photos. He picked up a photo that he had never seen before. It seemed to be a family portrait although he couldn't tell where it was taken. his parents were there as well as all of his brothers and sister, harry. it seemed that they had had a baby which he didn't know about as he looked at the child in between them in ginny's arms. he could tell it was a little boy through due to the denim dungarees, red and blue stripy T-shirt he was wearing with the little cap on his head. Next to Harry though he frowned there standing next to the boy-who-lived was Narcissa Malfoy. Ron was puzzled why on earth was Malfoy's mother in a family photo. it then dawned on him as he looked to the centre point of the photograph. In the middle was Hermione in a bed wearing what looked like a hospital gown. She was holding a very small baby and niel was to her left smiling on Draco Malfoy's lap. Ron's face turned red as he watched the picture move. Draco kissing Hermione's head each time. He wasn't sure why Hermione looked a bit battered but the only culprit came into his mind was Malfoy. How dare that slytherin come into his family's life especially Hermione's. He was a death eater, scum. Hermione was his. He had learnt that after he had stormed out of the burrow all of those years ago when she had told him she was pregnant with her rapists child.

He sighed. He shouldn't have left her however he wasn't going to be a father at 17 to someone else's child. A death eaters child. he had thought her mad to keep it. He stared at the little boy on Draco's lap. The two blondes did look awfully a like unless, Ron almost dropped the picture which would have almost certainly smashed giving his cover away. He couldn't believe it. No he didn't want to believe it but it was almost staring at him in the face. She wouldn't lie to him. He shook his head, trying to tame is rage. That man couldn't be the father. He had left her for 4 years and now his Hermione was with Malfoy. No one should have her if he wasn't, Ron thought.

Suddenly a noise could be heard from upstairs and the stairs started to creak. Ron placed the photo back on the mantle and his behind the sofa. He watched as his niece ran into the room in her dress and her thumb securely in her mouth. Fleur came in next with bill carrying gifts.

"Right ready to go see aunty Mione and the others" Bill asked picking up his little girl. Victoire nodded enthusiastically.

" Good because we are too. Come on then , we don't want to miss the cake"

" Cake cake cake cake" Victoire chanted excitedly, making Fleur and Bill chuckle. they grabbed some floo powder

"Winnard's farm" he shouted. Ron watched as he saw his brother first disappear with Victoire. He then watched as Fleur then picked up a picture from the desk in the corner, look at it carefully before placing it back down again and apparating away.

" Winnard's farm. Thats were i've got to go." Ron whispered fiercely to himself. He quickly undid the disillusionment charm and walked over to his brother's desk in the corner and picked up the picture. It was of a large white house on the coast he turned it over to see scrawl.

_Dear Bill, Fleur and Victoire,_

_Thank you ever so much for looking after Draco and Daniel the past couple of months. I really hope that you will be able to join us on friday when we bring little Milena home. This postcard is a picture of the house and name of it is Winnard's farm so that you can either apparate or floo over any time. We would love to have Victoire over for a play-date._

_Mione_

_xxxxx_

Ron turned the picture back over and studied the house closely drinking in every detail. It looked a big house from the picture and he wondered how she had the money to get it, although if she was with Malfoy then all questions would be answered he was going to get to the bottom of this anyway. Having the image firmly planted in his mind he turned on his heel and apparated away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Well class it's home time now so everyone get your bags and coats and then come and sit on the carpet" Miss Rose called as she watched her class scramble off to their coat hooks. It was a a couple weeks after that incident at Daniel's house and she still couldn't believe what she had been told, however when thinking about it more closely it seemed to make sense. She could remember Hermione always being able to make things float or vanish when she was little. Charlotte used to think that Hermione had used some magic trick or optical illusion to trick her but after what Narcissa had said everything clicked into place. She was once best friends with a witch and that her son who would most likely be a wizard was now sitting in her class. Charlotte now understand what Daniel was talking about in class when he babbled on about flooing over to aunty Ginny or playing quidditch with daddy. Many people still thought he was just making it up, living in his mother's imaginary world. She had so many questions to ask him which she normally did since he was usually the last to be picked up nowadays with the home situation. His answers were usually very simple and he usually went off on a tangent however she loved the way his eyes lit up when he spoke about it to someone who wasn't his family.

The bell rang and Charlotte looked at all of the little faces staring up at her from the carpet. She smiled back down at them.

" Wow weren't you all so fast. At the speed of light. I didn't even notice you come back." Many of them giggled at the remark as Charlotte then walked across to the exit to the courtyard where she could see a throng of parents gathering. She opened the door and the parents started to come towards, waving to their child, chatting. One by one each child was taken home, leaving Daniel on the carpet as Charlotte could not see Draco or anyone else who had recently picked up the little boy such as the red head who was proclaimed to be aunty Ginny the best aunty in the world who was married to Uncle Harry who had also come to pick Daniel up int the throng of parents. Uncle Blaise had also swept onto the scene as he had tried to chat up the teacher a couple of times.

She looked out of the window waiting patiently as the children ran in and out of the classroom showing their parents what they had done that day. Daniel was sitting patiently on the carpet almost in his own little world. Well thats what she thought.

"MUMMY!" the little boy cried and Charlotte immediately snapped her head to Daniel who was jumping up and down. Charlotte looked outside again and saw Hermione walking through the crowd. Many of the parents were whispering amongst themselves and Charlotte could almost predict what they were saying, scrutinizing her. _Oh__isn't__' __she__a__young__mother..__must__of__been__one__of__those__reckless__teenagers__who__got__knocked__up.__I__heard__she__wrote__all__of__those__novels__I__read__when__I__went__to__barbados__and__her__son__is__a__little__strange.__My__little__darling__Henry__said__all__he__talks__about__is__magic__and__hocus__pocus._Of course the mothers had seen Draco many times however they hadn't taken much notice of him. Hermione didn't seem to take any notice of the gossiping mothers as she strode into the classroom with a massive smile on her face.

Charlotte stood up and watched as Daniel ran towards him mother and into her arms. Hermione immediately picked him up. The rest of the mothers moved closer to the glass to hear what was going on between the two teachers.

"Hey sweetie did you have a good day?" Daniel nodded his head and kissed his mummy's cheek.

"We did lots of things today and I did this for Truley's room mummy!" Daniel wiggled out of his mothers embrace and ran over to his book bag on the carpet to bring out a drawing.

"Oh Danny thats gorgeous" Hermione proclaimed taking the piece of paper to see her son's messy drawing of him and Mila, Draco and herself surrounded by everyone. " I can see aunty Ginny and nana Cissy and baby Jamie. I will have to frame it when we get home and put it in her room."

"Yay!" Daniel started to jump around at the thought that his picture would be up on the wall and that his sister would like it. Hermione chuckled and then turned towards Charlotte. The two woman looked at one another for a minute.

" You know Mione your hair hasn't changed at all."

"And you constantly changing your hair colour hasn't changed either charlie. I'm liking the black it suits you." Both women chuckled and hugged fiercely. "Thank you for looking after my boys I heard you had quite a surprise when you came round to the house. I hope everything was sorted out and that Danny here has been as good as gold in school as well."

"Well what do you think little miss swot he's your son. He's the top of everything. I have never seen a child so advanced. It reminds me of the old days before you went to boarding school." Hermione nodded. She had been told that Charlotte now knew there little secret and smiled.

" Well I haven't changed from boarding school and you know that and anyway didn't you go to one of the best schools in the country. talk about fancy." they chuckled.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Well Charlie that is a little bit of a silly question. of course I am I'm out of hospital and there is a surprise for Daniel in the car." Daniel looked up at his mother

" A surprise! Yay! What is it? What is it? " Hermione bent down to her son's height.

"Mummy and Mila are coming home today and Daddy is looking after her in the car. She wanted to come home in time for your birthday"

"No more glass boxes and wires?"

"No more glass boxes and she only has to have one wire now"

"Yay!" Hermione smiled down at her son getting excited again. Charlotte was beaming too and ruffled his hair.

"You've told me everything about your sister haven't you daniel?" Daniel nodded and ran to get his books and his cap that was now on the floor.

"Come on mummy I want to see Truly!"

" In a moment Daniel wait a minute. Charlotte I think that we should get together soon. If you want you can always come round to Winnard's this evening as we are having a little homecoming celebration. I know that it's incredibly late notice but if you would like to join us then you are more than welcome."

"Oh thank you. Well I shall see if I can make it"

" Good. Now come on Danny we better get home as we have to show Mila her new home." Daniel scampered out of the door with charlotte and Hermione following. They passed the nosy mothers who looked down at their houses at them and over to black aston martin rapide.

" Yay daddy brought noddy!"

"Noddy?" Hermione asked. She didn't understand Draco's little obsession with cars but it seemed that his son did. A lot had turned up while she was absent.

" I got to name it noddy. Daddy got lots of cars now and I got to pick this one with him"

" Oh I see" Hermione opened the door and helped her son inside and onto his booster seat. She could feel the heated glares of the other mothers, they now must think that she was the floosy girlfriend of a billionaire, a gold digger. She couldn't care less however she knew that she may never be accepted here. She remembered how the mothers were towards her and her family before. The poor little Hermione granger who lived in the run down cottage down the street. Her parents had instead of spending the money on a lavish house had spent on Hermione's education, the little girl who forever had her head in some library book. Those parents were completely up their arses and the mothers here now still were. She walked around and got into the back next to Milena's car seat.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Ron landed in front of a white wooden gate. Piles of yellowing leaves surrounded his feet and he looked down the drive before him. He could hear a car coming up in the distance and so placed another charm on himself and hid in the bushes. Three cars came up to the gate. The first was a silver and red AC cobra in which held a distinct Blaise Zabini, the second was a limited edition mini pimlico electric blue and black cooper s which held Harry and Ginny. They were happily chatting and laughing and he could hear Ginny exclaim at how this was her car and so she could put on whatever music she wanted. The gate opened and Ron watched them all drive through leaving room for the third car which was the black aston martin. He could see Draco driving and the little hair of head in the front which must have been the son. Ron decided to take his chance and run through the gate. He knew that there would most likely be wards up however he walked through relatively unscathed. He followed the car and glancing back at the gate saw it close and the air shimmer. The wards were now up. Ron couldn't care less he just wanted to see her. He sprinted after the cars and eventually came to the house. He stopped at stared at its beauty. The wind whipped his hair as he saw the cars halting to a stop. Everyone was laughing and chatting as he saw his sister, harry and their son as well as Blaise exit the car. He wasn't wanting to see them though he just wanted to see her. The girl who had captured his heart during his school years, which he had then crushed when he knew that she had been contaminated.

The doors opened and Ron saw a little boy hop out first. It was the one in the picture who was on Draco's lap. He had a large smile on his face as he opened one of the back doors and peered inside. Draco had also gotten out and had opened the other back door extending his hand. Ron held his breath as he saw a pale petite hand take the slytherin's. Draco helped Hermione out of the car. She looked stunning in just her jeans and cardigan. He watched, anger boiling as she kissed Draco as a thank you before going round to the other side to where Daniel was. Ron could here a little cry and was transfixed as Hermione carried a baby out of the car. Everyone crowded around her ooing and ahhhing, hugging each other.

" Hey Mione love, and hello baby girl." Ginny cooed over the baby "Mione do you ever have to fight over what music is played in your car? I mean I have to put up with all of Harry's rubbish and yet when I have a classic on he says that he has to put up with all of this girly crap and that he wasn't going to put up with it."

"Hey you have your music playing all the time at home and so James and I wanted some manly music didn't we mate" James gurgled in his father's arms

" Harry you are never at home half the time and so you don't have an argument and I know how loud you play your music. What song was it anyway?" Hermione replied smiling pleased that she was surrounded by her friends again.

" Baby love by Dina Ross and the supremes"

" Oh harry that is a classic how could you turn that over"

" You're in for it now potter" Draco exclaimed hoisting Daniel onto his shoulders and started to head to the front door. Blaise was looking at the scene amusingly.

" That is a classic harry even I know that. Danny how does that song go"

" Baby love my baby love" he sung in his soft little voice. He didn't know any of the other words though by that time Ginny and Hermione had started to sing along too.

" Baby love my baby love,

I need you, oh how I need you now

But all you do is treat me bad

Break my heart and leave me sad

Tell me what did I do wrong

To make you stay away so long"

Milena hiccuped and they stopped to coo at the baby further.

"Come on inside everyone its going to get dark soon" Draco called from the front door. Everyone then walked inside laughing and chatting. Ron stepped onto the gravel and could see Harry turn around and look straight at where he was standing invisibly. Ron flinched hoping that Harry didn't know that he was there. Both of his old friends used to have the uncanny knack of knowing if someone or something was there that didn't want to be seen. He was surprised that it wasn't Hermione that looked around since she was better at it. Maybe it was because Malfoy had her under some spell like the Imperius. Ron watched carefully as Harry turned around and head back inside.

**Please read and review! i hope that you enjoyed it and i will get the next chapter up as soon as I can since the next chapter with Ron is exciting and those Dearhearts will be back. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Baby yours chapter 11

**Hey guys here is the next chapter... let the Ron bashing commence. I know that some of you guys really like Ron and so i apologise if you don't let this chapter however he does kind of have it coming to him. in my opinion Hermione shouldn't have married him, hence my many dramione stories, but then i do find Ron very annoying. I hope you like this chapter anyway as it brings some interesting light into the story. please read and review as your reviews are so helpful to me in improving my writing. **

**Ms D zambini**

**xxx**

Have you ever been in a position where you love someone more than life itself? Your whole world revolves around them. You relish any attention they give you although when it is a scathing retort it kills a part of you. However that rush of love that you feel when they actually notice you makes you forget what they were saying and makes you believe that they wouldn't say anything bad about you really. There must be another reason for it. Hermione and Draco had always felt that about each other ever since that first train ride to Hogwarts though neither of them would admit it to each other throughout their school years, forbidden love, the school crushes that they ignored. Yet now they were together at last, their friends accepted them and they had two beautiful children. Of course Draco hoped for more children with the love of his life since little Penny had not arrived yet though he was sure it would happen over time. He was just pleased that Hermione was finally home and in his arms with his baby girl, Mila. Draco had researched the family tree with his mother to see why Hermione had chosen that name, leaving the two slytherins smirking with pride.

Draco twirled Hermione around. For some reason they were dancing in their living room to some muggle song. He didn't recognise it but it seemed that Hermione did as she hummed along. Her head rested on his chest, her hand on his heart. Draco looked down at her bushy mane and buried his head into it. She was finally just his.

"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words, how wonderful life is now that you're in the world" he heard Hermione sing under her breath and he pulled her even closer. He looked around him and saw everyone smiling at him. Narcissa, Molly and Andromeda were cooing over Milena on the sofa. Daniel, Victoire and Teddy Lupin were playing running around the house excitedly. Ginny was swaying with Jamie on the floor to the music while Harry and Arthur were discussing the muggle technology of the iPod that was playing out of the speakers. Blaise was sitting in the corner with Charlotte Rose and it seemed that those two were getting cosier as the evening progressed. Draco then looked to the window where he could see the sun setting. However something caught his eye which he thought was extremely odd. There was a large fading handprint on the glass. It was larger that any of the children's and none of the adults had touched the windows. It seemed that Harry had noticed it too for he shifted towards Draco and nodded to Blaise who then excused himself and walked into the hallway.

"Mia love I'm just going to get us guys some more beer, I'll be right back" He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to gather Hermione Daniel, Milena and everyone else up and apparate them to somewhere where no harm could come to them. Especially if that hand print was his worse fear - the Dearhearts were here to claim their prize back. Draco didn't however want to alarm her and so smiled and kissed her cheek before he walked into the hallway to the two other men.

"Are the wards up?" Blaise whispered. Draco didn't have to think to know the answer.

"Of course they are Blaise. I have all of them on no one can get in our out without me knowing about it. Who do you take me for?" Draco whispered fiercely back.

"Well, someone is here. I thought I noticed something on the drive when we came in although I thought that was my old war fears acting up." Harry replied keeping the peace. All the men had their wands drawn ready for an invasion. Draco got out a map from his pocket. It was almost like the marauders map except it was for Winnard's farm and the surrounding grounds. This map however only showed family and friends of the Malfoy's and so they couldn't see the intruders.

"Right Potter you take the front, Blaise you take the back and I'll take this hidden passage to the beach, I'll then check the path and the grounds up and I'll meet you here in the middle." Draco pointed to the map. The path around the cliff face, his son called the terror run and he would frequently run down it at full pace asking Draco to time him. The other men nodded in agreement.

"If anyone attacks the house take everyone down this passage. My mother will know what to do as do you Blaise. Its behind the bookcase in my study. Keep going and you go to a safe house"

"You have this all figured out don't you Malfoy" Harry said seriously. Draco nodded.

" This was my Mother's and Severus's favourite house. They would often stay here during the war and Severus would come here in the holidays when he wasn't spying. We had the route made to escape my father or any threats." The men nodded and he wrapped the map up and placed it back in his pocket. They then walked to their posts. Draco touching the floor with his wand to make a trap door visible which he opened and went into. The floor went back to its original position.

Harry gripped his wand and opened the front door. The cool air hit him and he could tell that autumn had come for the strong sea wind blew in his face sending the orange leaves scattering over the lawn and gravel.

"Whoever you are show yourself!" he barked. He didn't expect it to work especially since all three man had suspected the worse in the beginning, it was the Dearhearts. His hand flexed on the soft wood in his hand and he spun when he heard the gravel crunch and trees rustle. He silently casted a spell on the lawn and gravel which meant that if any intruders stepped on the gravel or lawn their feet would immediately become a luminous yellow and they would stick to the grass. One of Fred and George's ingenious pranks. He did this as well to the gravel path and drive and immediately saw some yellow shoes appear behind his mini.

"Shit, fuck what the hell is this?" he heard the intruder whisper angrily and Harry started to creep forward quickly taking his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and draping it over himself. It was a little small now but he crouch low so that he was fully covered. He walked up to the yellow feet from behind and silently took off the intruders disisllument charm. The man was too preoccupied trying to get yellow goo off that he didn't notice that Harry had his wand to his neck.

"Hands up and give me your wand" Harry hissed poking the red heads neck with his wand. Ron immediately jumped up straight with his hands in the air and hand snatched the wand out of his hand while placing a binding charm on him "Now that wasn't so bad now was it." Harry took off his invisibility cloak and turned the man around. The shock on his face echoed the red head's in front of him when he knew it was Ron.

"Ron! What are you doing here?" Ron was shaking from the cold and watched with a hard glare as harry sent a patronus to Draco and Blaise who immediately came running up, Draco panting as he ran from the shore.

"Who is it Potter?"

"Take a look" Draco looked shocked but then glared at Weasley before him.

"What are you doing here?" Draco declared seething. Why was this man back? He didn't like Weasley anyway.

"I'm here to see Mione" Ron spat

"Well I'm sorry you can't" Draco replied steely " she's busy at the moment with a family affair. I suggest you try and contact the people you want to see before you start to trespass on their land."

Ron glared at the slytherin before turning to Harry.

"Harry tell him that I can see hermione. Tell him that she is mine and that this deatheater scrum can go fuck himself." Blaise snorted at the remark before hissing at the bound griffindor pointing his wand at his jugular, while harry just glared at the red head. Draco was trying not to hex him into a million.

"Why would I do that Ron? You left hermione years ago. Why would she want to see you? Your the scum not Draco. You don't know anything about our lives now"

()()()()()()()()()()(

Hermione watched as Draco, Harry and Blaise leave. She thought it a little odd but she wasn't that bothered at the moment. It was more normal than what she had been used to in the last couple of months. Instead of fretting about anything she went and sat next to ginny and Jamie

"Hey Jamie how's my gorgeous boy?" she cooed tickled James under his chin making him giggle. Ginny laughed at her son's infectious giggle and tickled him some more.

"You know Jamie I think its time for an aunty Mione cuddle because she hasn't been able to hold you yet." Ginny handed him over and Hermione cuddled the little boy in her arms. He looked just like Harry through and through minus the scar on the forehead and the glasses.

"You are so gorgeous, just like your daddy" James gurgled a little bit. Hermione saw that Ginny had Milena in her arms and both mothers sat next to each other holding the babies chatting.

"They are so cute aren't they?" Ginny declared "and think they will go to Hogwarts around about the same time." Hermione nodded as both James and Milena seemed to move towards one another and snuggle together as close as they possibly could. Jamie's hand on Hermione's arm nearly touching her daughter's.

"They are very adorable" the two woman sat there quietly chatting to the others.

"Hey Mione have you seen the boys anywhere? I thought they were going to put the dinner on?" hermione looked puzzled at Ginny's remark. Draco hadn't come back yet and when she looked around Harry and Blaise weren't there either. Fear started to encase her as she looked into the adjoining playroom door to see the three other children playing but no adult male in sight.

"No I haven't. Hold on I'll go and look for them. Draco must have gone to show them the cars or something" She passed Jamie into Molly's waiting arms. Just then the two babies started to cry as they had lost contact with each other. Milena was given to Narcissa.

"I'll come and help you find them" Ginny declared and Charlotte nodded as well getting up. The woman walked out of the door and checked most of downstairs before heading outside. They could see that the front door was open for some strange reason and Hermione frowned. Why would the front door be open? In her mind she was trying to quell the rising fear of the Dearhearts coming to get her. She had to be a brave griffindor. She got out her wand and crept onto the porch. The scent of camomile was still strong and she

Slowly walked down the steps onto the gravel path. For some strange reason she saw some brightly luminous yellow feet by Harry's car as well as the top of Draco's head.

"Draco what's going on?" She called. Ginny and Charlotte flanked her, Ginny was her wand blazing ready to bat bogey hex anyone into a million and Charlotte holding a baseball bat, the only way to defend herself. Draco and Blaise immediately turned around.

" We have an intruder Mia, I see that you brought out the cavalry as well" Draco replied smiling. "it isn't anything to worry about though love, its just Ron." At the mention of Ron's name Hermione tensed and stormed up to Draco and the men to see the Red head bound and with yellow feet.

"What are you doing here Ronald?" Hermione asked seething. Why was he back in her life. She didn't need anymore mess, she had enough with the Dearhearts. Ginny came up behind her and scowled.

Ronald didn't look very frightened as he tired to straighten up and look Hermione in the eyes.

"I came to bring you home Mione. You need to come home to me. You are with this deatheater scum because he has you under a spell and he always have. He doesn't love you and I do" Ron spat at Draco's feet " leave the devil spawn and come to a new life with me. Its what we all want"

Hermione was seething. " Draco does not have me under a spell Ronald! And what makes you fucking think that I'm suddenly going to pack up everything leave my beautiful children to live the man who left me broken and upset because I wouldn't marry you and I was pregnant with another man's baby?"

"But don't you see Mione Malfoy got you knocked up so that he could get close to Potter to kill him. That boy that you call your son is his, its a spitting image! It may not even be yours, he could have made you think that you were pregnant to get you under his control and that boy is actually some pureblooded child from some slytherin whore he knocked up during his school year. No one in there right mind would have a child with a mudblood like you! He has you under the imperius curse!" Ron was seething but trying to plead but it failed the minute he called her a mudblood. Draco looked rigid and so did hermione. If their looks could kill Ron would be a corpse in a second. Draco wanted to punch the man's face in and then use a variety of unforgivable. Draco tried to punch the griffindor in the face however Blaise held him back and hermione grabbed his arm before kissing his palm and cheek, whispering soothing words into his ear. Ginny and Harry however didn't stop and retaliated by hexing him making his face swollen.

"Charlotte go back inside please I need to have a word with Ronald" Charlotte not really what was going on walked back inside leaving the witches and wizards eying up each other gaging eh reaction. Everyone could tell that Hermione and Draco were about to cause chaos if Ron provoked them any further. Hermione wouldn't hold Draco back a second time. Hermione walked up slowly, in the fading light her once chocolate eyes became a piercing yellow, a Dearheart yellow.

" Now you listen here Ronald Billus Weasley and you listen good." Ron's bloated face became one of terror and Hermione's magic crackled around her. Everyone stood back a little frightened. " how dare you even think to come here and expect me to ride into the distant with you when, ever since we met you have never shown me any respect, any decency. You dismissed me when I wasn't useful to have around to do your homework or get you out of a situation where you were going to die. Why would I ever want to be with the man who recoiled with horror when they found out that I was pregnant with my rapists baby? WHY? TELL ME RONALD! BECAUSE I, AM AND TRIED OF YOUR GAMES! YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME AND YOU NEVER WILL! JUST BECAUSE THE MAN YOU HATE HAS THE PRIZE YOU MISSED OUT ON!" Hermione's magic crackled again and Ron screeched a little in pain as cuts began to form on his face. " you don't know what love is and I've finally found happiness and you aren't going to take that away from me!" she replied in a deadly voice " no one is. NOW GET YOUR COWARDLY SELF OUT OF MY SIGHT AND OFF MY LAND AND IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR ANY OF MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS AGAIN SO HELP ME RONALD! I"VE SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS TOO MANY TIMES, INCLUDING TONIGHT AND YOU SO BETTER LEAVE BEFORE I LET DRACO PUNCH YOU TO KINGDOM COME!'

Ron was let go of his bindings and started to run. He didn't care that Harry still had his wand. He could get another one for all he cared. He knew that he would be a dead man if Draco was let loose on him and so he wasn't going to deal with that again. Everyone else meanwhile was looking at hermione in shock. She looked so evil and powerful. Her hair more wild that ever, almost like Bellatrix's, her eyes a piercing yellow, a Dearheart yellow which haunted your very soul. They had never seen Hermione like this before, she was darker and the look on her face was ready to kill without mercy. Whatever William Dearheart had done had changed her and Draco looked lost as although he was angry, didn't know if her rage was a good or a bad thing.

Hermione closed her eye sand then slumped a little as they reverted back to their original chocolate brown, tears cascaded down her cheeks. She knew that something had happened, something had changed. She could feel all the magic she contained from those two great pureblood families course through her veins however it was the Dearheart side that was winning, the evil calculating Dearhearts, not the kind and caring Spanish Ramirez's. Her soul had become black in that moment because she wanted to protect her family and friends. She didn't know what had happened to her.

" Mia?" his sweet voice, that beautiful voice that was music to her ears of the man she loved. He sounded a little scared and she realised it was because of what she had just done. She had created cuts on Ron's face without realising it, just like she had made the furniture fly at William's head only a couple of months earlier.

"Draco help me" she sobbed as she was gathered into his embrace. He head firmly into the crook of his neck,

"Shhh thats my girl, everything is alright. I love you so much Mia, my beautiful Mia. No one will ever hurt you again" Draco keep whispering, trying not to sound afraid. He realised in that moment what she had been through, the amount of torture those Dearhearts must have put her though for her to get that angry. It also showed however how powerful she really was. He was holding one of the powerful witches in the world. He wasn't sure on a scale to 1 to 10 however if that was her holding back as she had said that he dreaded to think what the unleashed force would be like. However that didn't frighten him really. Draco was still scared that he was going to lose her and he didn't want to lose another battle with her, everything was vital and he wasn't going to give up on the woman that he loved. He had loved her since he was 11 and he wasn't going to give it up any time soon, no matter what happened.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! the next chapter should be up soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

Baby yours chapter 12

"Come on you sleepy head, time for bed"

"But Daddy" Daniel whined snuggling into his father's chest, "I don't wanna sleepy bye byes I wanna stay here" Daniel yawned nearly closing his eyes.

"No buts, we want to be awake all of tomorrow as its Saturday and you can spend the whole day with mummy" Daniel nodded still trying to put up a little bit of a fight but failing. He wanted to spend time with Mummy and Milena and if Daddy said that meant sleep then it meant bedtime. Mummy was already upstairs making sure that Milena was asleep and he could hear her singing softly. Daniel hoped that mummy would come and read him and story and give him a cuddle in bed. He hadn't had a mummy cuddle in a long time.

Draco placed Daniel down on the bed and got out his pyjamas. The little boy sleepily tried to put them on with Draco's help however the knock at the door made them both stop. Draco nodded and Hermione took over.

"Did you have a nice day today Danny?" Daniel nodded as he placed his arm in the sleeve. "It was nice seeing all of those people wasn't it? Did you like playing with Victoire and Teddy?" Daniel nodded again. Hermione smiled and he smiled back. He loved mummy's smile. It made him feel safe. Hermione pulled back the covers and Daniel hopped it. Hermione then got in next to him and cuddled him close. Daniel was still trying to keep his eyes open. Daddy had let him stay up later than usual since it was mummy's homecoming party however he didn't want to sleep, he wanted to see mummy.

"I like it that your home mummy"

"I like that I'm home to my darling. Mummy will never leave you again I promise"

"Why did you leave me and Daddy?" Daniel asked yawning again, he got in as far as he could to his mother's chest and wrapped his arm around her possessively.

"Mummy had to make sure that you were safe my darling so she went to talk to some nasty people and pretended to be nice to them"

"And they made you cry and hurt you?" Daniel replied holding his mother tighter. Hermione didn't know how to answer really but she knew that Daniel had seen her too many times broken, hurt and near the brink of death.

"Yes they did but don't worry sweetheart, Mummy is ok now and they aren't going to come anywhere near us again, I promise. Mummy is going to stay here from now on and be here for you and daddy and Mila."

"Oh ok then good"

"Get some sleep now Daniel otherwise we will both be very tired."

"Don't leave me mummy I don't like it when you leave"

"Alright baby mine I wont" Hermione cradled her son stroking his little head. She watched as he closed his eyes and fell straight into slumber. It seemed he had been holding it back to have that conversation with her. She started to hum baby mine gently and closed her eyes. She wasn't tired and the fiasco with Ron was still fermenting in her head. What had happened to her? Why did she want to kill him so bad without mercy. Even Harry and Ginny had been afraid of her. She wasn't sure of Draco's reaction and she was scared to find out. She was pleased however that she had finally found the courage to stand up for herself again. The last times she did that was when she had the argument with William and when she killed lucius Malfoy. She didn't think Draco realised that she had been the one to kill his father. She knew that he had hated him and that Severus had really been his father figure but knowing that the mother of your children killed your father shouldn't really sit well.

She expelled those thought from her mind as she kissed Daniel's forehead before untangling herself. She quickly walked out of the room and down the hall. Milena was sleeping soundly in her cot and as Hermione checked on her new bundle. The nursery that Draco and Daniel had decorated for her was beautiful. The walls had the white wood panelling like the rest of the house with above pale yellow wallpaper. There was a white rocking chair in the corner with a yellow and white gingham cushion next to the large window shrouded by white lace and then the thick yellow curtains. There was a white and yellow changing table as well as a little shelf which was already holding a couple of baby books and some soft toys. The cot was a proper basinet with pale yellow silk covered in white lace forming the little canopy surrounding the head of the cot. Above Milena's little head was a little rotating dial of sea shells that Daniel and Draco must have collected in the summer. Hermione stroked her daughter's head before walking to her room. She checked that the nightlight was on in the hall before opening the bedroom door.

She saw Draco over by the dresser topless about to throw his shirt into the washing basket. She drank in his appearance. God she had missed him so much. He still had those well defined muscles from quidditch and she could see them flex as she watched him throw the shirt. He saw her staring at him and smirked a little before holding his hand out to her. She bounded over like a little schoolgirl and hugged him fiercely moulding into him. They stood there for a few moments feeling how perfect they were together before Draco slowly brought her lips up to meet his.

The kiss was perfect and long awaited. It was slow and sensual. A proper getting to know you again kiss which let them gasping for breath afterwards.

"I don't think you realise how much I've missed you" Draco said softly taking a a piece of hair out that had fallen out of Hermione's ponytail behind her ear. She smiled softly before leaning up to his ear.

"Well you better show me then hadn't you" before giggling softly like Daniel did and running into the bathroom. Draco had seemed to have ad the same idea as she had as the bathroom looked magnificent with twinkling candles everywhere. The bath was full with lots of bubbles inviting her in. She gave a squeak when she felt Draco's arms enclose her waist and his hot breath on her ear.

"I think it's time for a bath." He whispered seductively which only made Hermione shiver with want. She nodded and they both started to take off they clothes and got into the warm water. Hermione lent back into he wrapped his arms around her petite frame. She could feel his sweet lips kissing her neck and then the familiar tug or her hair tie being pulled. Curls fell all around her face and she giggled when she turned to see Draco with a face full of hair. He chuckled pulled the hair out of his face to kiss her nose.

"I love you so much Mia"

"I love you too" they both settled back down and Draco got the sponge so that he could wash her, paying close attention o every part of her body but for some reason most of all her back. She moaned a little and shut her eyes. He kept rubbing over the same spot.

"Why is your back so scarred?"

" The war, Bellatrix's knife and Dearheart's whip" she sighed. He carried on his motions making to banish the images of horror that could creep into her head about each incidence. She felt him move her hair back over her shoulder to wash her neck.

"Which scar are you going over now?" she asked hesitantly. You couldn't read most of them anyway due to the other damage tho there were still a few. She couldn't see most of them herself in the mirror. Draco kissed the one where her neck met her back. He didn't reply.

"Its your name isn't it?" She knew that his name would be on there somewhere. She could feel the groove of the D when she rubbed that spot. It used to almost remind her but also give her comfort that she had survived. He kissed it again and Hermione turned around. Water splashed over the sides of the bath, bubbles everywhere. Draco's breath hitched as he couldn't see a more beautiful sight. In the candlelight Hermione's eyes shone and the curls framing her face created a warmish glow. Her smile was intoxicating. He nodded answering her silent question and she kissed him. He didn't like to admit to his past however this one girl was willing to except him. She lifted his arm up and looked at the place where a dark mark would be. He had it under a glamour charm and so she whispered and the black of the skull and snake appeared. Draco almost wanted to snatch his arm away but Hermione held it with an iron grip as he tensed. She then kissed it gently and Draco was shocked to see her so willingly touch the mark that had haunted her life. He had kept it covered for so many years as he was ashamed of it. Ashamed of his families involvement. He had tried repeatedly to get rid of it but the dark magic it was made of prevented its destruction. He watched her and then his arm. It started to glow slightly and transformed into a shield with many different symbols on it, a stag, a phoenix, a doe, a rabbit, a terrier, a cat, a snow leopard and an otter.

"How did you do that? What is it?" she smiled and brought up her own arm when it started to form.

"Its a sign of the order, the knights of Hogwarts so to speak. Each picture is of each person's patronus. It gave us a way to distinguish between right and wrong between our party during the bad years. We could only summon it."

"Where did my dark mark go?" He stared at his arm in shock as saw it seep into his skin and then disappear leaving bare skin.

"Its gone. I was the one who came up with the mark and I so I created a way to turn dark marks into our one. It took me ages to figure it out but it proved successful. I did to Severus first before he died. Your mother asked me to do it this evening. The mark will disappear into your skin and wont appear unless one of us wants it to." Draco was speechless. She had gotten rid of the one major thing that had defaced his body, of course he had scars but they weren't that important. yet he couldn't get rid of the scars on Hermione's back. No one had been able to. He hugged her and held her close.

"You are the most extraordinary witch I have ever met"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draco woke up to hear the shrill little cry of Milena through the baby monitor. Hermione was starting to stir and so he quickly leant over to her ear.

"go back to sleep love, I'll get her. You need your beauty sleep after me tiring you out earlier on." he saw her smile sleepily and snuggle into his embrace further as he began to untangle himself from her naked body. He slipped on his pyjama bottoms and his dressing gown before heading into his daughters bedroom. He walked over to the cot and picked her up.

"Shhh there's my baby girl, daddy's here" Milena stopped crying but was still hiccuped as Draco rocked her gently and whispered soothing words. He walked downstairs with her in his arms and started to make a bottle for her.

"You are daddy's princess you know" Milena looked up at him with her big grey eyes before blinking sleepily. "Daddy is tired too but he knows that you are a hungry girl." he warmed the milk up a little and then poured it into the bottle while swaying slightly. He yawned. He wanted to be back in bed, however he would do anything for his little girl. He didn't notice Hermione come down and watch him, leaning on the kitchen door frame.

"There you go sweetheart, one amazing bottle of milk especially made by daddy. Its much better than mummy's but you cant tell her that" he smiled and then heard the familiar clearing of the throat. He turned around to see Hermione and smiled. She walked up to him and kissed him cheek before looking down on the baby in his arms.

"You shouldn't listen to him Mila. Daddy is just saying silly things." She then stroked her daughter's head as she watched Milena suckle on the bottle.

"Mia what do I do once I've fed her?" he asked worried. He had no idea what do next. He was even surprised that he knew how to do a bottle. He wouldn't admit to Hermione that he got ginny to show him before she had left the other day with Jamie.

"Well you wind her and then put her back to bed" she replied like it was the most simple thing in the world, however the almost horror on his face made her want to chuckle. She had forgotten that he hadn't been there for when Daniel was a baby.

"Hand her over. I'll show you" Draco handed her over trying not to disturb his little girl.

"Hello baby girl. Were you hungry?" Hermione cooed before lifting her up onto her shoulder and patting Milena's back softly. Hermione kissed the little head and hummed a little tune. Draco watched in amazement at how easy it was for her.

"Don't look at me like that Draco Malfoy I had to learn to do this all on my own once upon a time. At least you have some help." Draco nodded. "come on baby girl back to bed we go. Mummy wants to give you a cuddle." Draco followed Hermione back up the stairs. He watched as she walked past the nursery and into their bedroom. Hermione laid down onto her back and placed Milena on her stomach on her chest, holding her close almost like a teddy bear. The duvet was then draw up so that their heads were peaking out. Draco followed suit and turned on his side to watch Milena and Hermione in the moonlight.

"la la lu, la la lu

Oh my little star sweeper

I'll sweep the stardust for you

La la lu la la lu

Little soft fluffy sleeper

Here comes a pink cloud for you

La la lu la la lu

Little wandering angel

Fold up your wings, close your eyes

La la lu la la lu

And may love be your keeper

La la lu la la lu la la lu

There now little star sweeper dream on" she sang softly and Milena snuggled her head further into her mothers chest, her eyes shut. Draco thought she was the cutest little thing he had ever seen as she pursed her lips slightly. He laid his arm over them as Hermione shifted to snuggle into him. Both soon falling back into slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Baby Yours chapter 13

**Hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry that i haven't updated in months but i have been so busy and i have some really important exams coming up and so i haven't had time to write really at all anymore. I thought that i would post this extra long chapter up since i don't know when i will next be able to. I hope you guys haven't lost hope in this story but i understand if you already have done. you guys probably hate me. I hope that you enjoy this chapter anyway. Please review. I love to hear what you guys thin of how the story if going. You guys are amazing**

**Lots you lots**

**Ms D Zambini**

"Marigold sweetheart your father would like to have a word with you" Cynthia Dearheart called. Marigold looked up. Why would her father want to see her? She quickly got up and dusted herself off before walking towards her mother. They walked silently towards the study in the large mansion. Marigold didn't like her father's study a lot and she was wondering what she had done, she was only ever sent to his office if she had done something naughty.

"Have I been bad Mummy?"

"No, no darling Daddy just wants to discuss some things with you thats all" Cynthia smiled down at her small daughter. She hated what Julius had in mind for her but she wasn't allowed to protest. She just hoped that her daughter passed the test. She had been told to keep quiet and not provoke him to kill the child that was growing in her womb. Cynthia stroked her stomach delicately. How she wished the baby would be a boy to make her husband happy with her. She knew he had multiple affairs and had many illegitimate sons whom he adored. He didn't like his daughters much.

"Oh ok then" The two girls reached the door. Cynthia slowly knocked and waited for his gruff reply before opening it.

" I have brought Marigold Julius just as you required" Marigold could see her mother stiffen under her father's scrutinizing gaze.

"Now leave" he said icily. Cynthia bowed her head and left not giving another look to her daughter. Marigold was petrified. Her father scared her to no end. He was a tall man, a little bit plump, his eyes cold and merciless.

"Come forward" he commanded. Marigold did as she was told. She wasn't going to disobey him.

He stood behind his large oak desk, peering down at the 5 year old.

"How old are you now?" he asked gruffly

"5 sir" she stammered. She sounded so weak and small.

" Hmmm" He walked around and grabbed her chin roughly. Tears started to leak out of Marigold's eyes.

"Have you done any magic?" he asked curiously almost in wonder. She looked so much like all of the other Dearheart women, curly hair, brown eyes, high cheek bones. The only attribute she got from her mother was her golden hair colour.

"I don't know sir" she replied meekly. Julius' face fell and he snarled.

"What?" he replied in a fierce whisper.

"I don't think I have sir." Marigold replied fully crying now "I can't do what Rosie does"

"Shut that infernal crying" Julius smacked her across the face. "Dearhearts don't cry. If you didn't look so much like every other pathetic woman of our family I would have disowned you" marigold whimpered as she clutched her cheek.

Julius stood up straight and moved back to his desk, the papers more interesting than his daughter.

"I am sending you away Marigold. You do not belong here"

"What?" Marigold asked shocked. Where was she going? Was she going with mother and Rosie? Julius glared at her

"You will speak when I COMMAND you to speak you insolent brat! You are just like HER!" Julius bellowed. " Can't you hear me? Are you deaf? You are being sent away!"

Marigold whimpered as his spit flew from his contorted face. She didn't like making father angry. She wasn't sure what she had done. "Why? Will mummy be with me?" she whispered.

Julius looked at her. He turned back to his paper.

"Your mother will not be accompanying you. Go to your room and one of the elves will pack you a small bag. Go and say goodbye to your mother and sister. One of the elves will then take you to where you are going"

Marigold nodded. Why was father doing this to her?

"I'm sorry Daddy if I have done something wrong" she replied wiping her face with her sleeve "I'll be good I promise"

"It has already been decided, so your promise wont save you now. Now leave me in peace" Julius replied bored. Marigold curtsied like she had been taught and ran out of the room. When the oak door shut behind her did she sob. Daddy didn't love her. Daddy was sending her away without mummy or Rosie.

She ran to her room and did as she was told. Marigold although only 5 knew of the bruises and scars her Mummy got or Rosie got when they didn't obey. She had always been the quiet one. The one who didn't do anything to provoke her father until now. Ulna the elf was packing a small bag. Marigold sniffled as she grabbing her toys and put them in the bag. Ulna packed a scarf and hat.

Cynthia suddenly burst into the room opening her arms up for her daughters embrace.

"Mummy Daddy is taking me away" she sobbed. Cynthia was crying as well clutching onto her daughter. How dare her husband do this to her. Take her own child away. There however was nothing she could do to stop a Dearheart once he had made his decision. She knew all too well what her punishment was going to be that she had come to her daughters room.

Oh why did her precious daughter have to be a squib? Why couldn't she be a normal magical child who would go to Hogwarts? Cynthia held onto her daughter in those last fleeting seconds. She then wiped her tears away and the ones on Marigold's cheeks and petted her daughter's soft curls.

"Now be a good girl for your Mamma and give this to whoever you are going to stay with alright? Mamma is going to make sure that you go to a nice, kind lady" Marigold nodded and Cynthia immediately knew where her daughter could possibly go to. It was a risk worth taking.

Cynthia immediately went over to the small desk of her daughters and grabbed a piece of parchment scribbling a quick note.

"Whatever happens my darling remember that mamma loves you more than anything and will come and get you when she can. Give this to the lady you will be staying with. She's very kind and will look after you I'm sure."

Ulna came back with a pop "Mistress I'm supposed to take her now." said the elf sadly. The young elf wasn't allowed to protest against her master's wishes although she too loved the little girl. She was the only one who played with Ulna and little marigold had always been kind to her. Cynthia nodded and whispered something to the elf. Marigold was still crying although was trying to be brave about the whole situation.

Cynthia hugged her daughter for the last time, putting on the little girl's hat, scarf and coat.

"There we are all wrapped up warm. Remember my love mamma loves you so much." Marigold nodded. Tears leaking down her face. She was scared. She didn't like to leave her mother. Ulna the elf took the little girls hand and they disappeared with a pop leaving a sobbing Cynthia staring a the spot where her beloved child once stood.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione sighed as she picked up discarded balloons and paper plates. Daniel's birthday party had been that morning and Malfoy lived up to his name when it came to throwing a party. It was a party that matched every child's dream. There had been two bouncy castles, George and Arthur had dressed up as magicians since there were muggle children invited, and a fully reconstructed pirate ship down by the beach. She wasn't sure how Draco and Narcissa had planned it all but they, had leaving Hermione to get better and look after Milena. Hermione hummed a little tune as she walking into the next room to see that the mess had travelled.

Since muggle children from Daniel's school had been invited Hermione hadn't been able to use magic all day. Most of the snotty mothers had decided to stay to see what Daniel's mother was like, especially after seeing Hermione chat amicably with Charlotte Rose and get into an astin martin. Those mothers' weren't disappointed either. They all drove down the gravel drive in their 4x4 and drew up to the edwardian house in shock. Draco beamed and showed them the pirate ship and gave them tea, while Hermione smirked proudly cuddling her gorgeous baby daughter. Hermione was never one to trying to get a one up on other people but in this case she didn't mind. She was perfectly kind to them and she knew that their prejudices against her had started to ease which she was grateful for. Although now she wasn't sure whether they were being nice because they knew she and Draco had the money rather than the friendly personalities.

All Hermione knew know was that her son had had a fantastic day. He had gotten lots of presents which he had loved and had gotten to dress up as Captain hook for the day. Draco had promised Daniel that they would go to the pet shop the next day to pick out any pet he wanted which just made Daniel's day even better. All that was left now was this mess around the house while Draco was changing Mila's nappy upstairs. Hermione giggled as she heard him bang and crash upstairs. It seemed he still hadn't got the hang of it yet. She chuckled and walked to the stairs in the hallway

"You alright up there love?" she called up hands in her hips. She heard muttering and a strained 'I'm fine' as a reply. She chuckled some more and started to walk up the stairs. She wouldn't admit it but Draco was a great father and amazing help. He knew that she was going through some traumatic stress and so tried to help her as much as he could with everything. It did grate her when he tried to butt into everything she was doing, however she wouldn't complain if it meant that she wasn't having to change nappies. She knew that it would take some time for them to get used to living together but so far it was great. She hated the fact though that he never tidied up after himself as she picked up the lone sock on the stairs. Hermione yawned to herself. She was tired after getting up to feed Milena in the middle of the night as well as hosting this party. Things had started to take its toll on her even with the extra help. She also knew that she was going to the annual ministry ball tonight with Draco. Hermione had never been to the ball since the war because of Daniel but this year she had to go. It would show the world that she wasn't a Dearheart and was instead Hermione Granger, the girlfriend of Draco Malfoy. She knew that at least John Dearheart and his wife would be there. She was almost nervous about the possible outcome of them seeing her. Would they make a scene? They must know that she was going to publish a tell all book about them.

Hermione yawned again as she reached the top of the stairs. She could hear Milena's giggles as Draco blew on her stomach. She smiled as she walked slowly to the nursery. She would never grow tired of watching Draco act like he did towards her two children. He loved them so much. Whatever bad habits the slytherin may have were completely forgotten when she saw him act like a father towards Daniel and Milena.

"Hey" she called softly, not really wanting to break up their precious father-daughter moment. Draco looked up and his smile got even wider if that was entirely possible. He held out his hand and Hermione walked over and took it.

"Look Mila honey Mummy has come to see what we were up too since we were making a lot of noise weren't we?" Draco cooed as he fastened up the baby grow. Milena fidgeted swaying her arms a little and kicking her feet.

"Yes well that is because you, Daddy need to learn how to change nappies a little bit quieter"

Draco chuckled, the noise caused Milena to gurgle and purse her lips. Her big silver eyes shining up at her parents. " Well Mia, Mila is done and Danny is playing. Pips is coming round in about 15 minutes to help tidy up and babysit for this evening" Hermione nodded. She couldn't stop yawning. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand. Draco looked down at her petite frame kissed the top of her head.

"Mia go and have a nap for a little while. You are shattered and I can take care of Danny and Mila here while you sleep" Hermione tired to shake her head in protest but Draco wasn't having any of it. The blonde placed his daughter back down in her cot before taking Hermione's hand and walking her to their bedroom.

"Draco I'm fine really." She mumbled.

"You say this every time sweetheart when we both know that today's event have knocked the stuffing out of you. It does everyday with just looking after these two while I'm at work. Now get some sleep and then we shall see how you are feeling and whether we are up for this ball tonight alright?" Hermione nodded at Draco's soothing words. The bed did look extremely comfortable right now and so she sat gingerly on it looking at the man before her. He really was her knight in shining armor with almost everything.

"Alright then but call me if you need anything"

"I promise now get some rest" Draco replied giving his signature smirk before kissing her soundly and walking out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()()(

Marigold was shivering. Ulna had dropped her off in a field just off a country lane. She saw the elf shed a quick tear before popping back to her old house. She didn't see a house in sight or a lady to look after her. She was scared that no one would come. The young girl started to walk to the edge of the field and saw a country lane. She looked in either direction hoping that there would be a sign to where she was supposed to go. When she couldn't see anything for definite she hugged her dolly closer to her. She started to cry again. Where was she?

()()()()()()()()()()(

"Are we ready to go?" Hermione called up the stairs. She had fully rested and had decided on going to show those Dearhearts what she was made of. The nap had done her the world of good and she had sneaked in a pepper up potion to not show Draco that she was still extremely tired. If anything she would leave early.

"Coming, Coming!" Draco replied as he ran down the stairs, trying to do his bowtie to no avail.

"Now pips Danny has to go to bed in an hour and don't give him any more sweets he's had far to many"

"Yes Miss Mione"

"And we are only a floo call away if you need us for anything" The elf nodded holding the baby. Danny was beside them smiling.

"Mummy you look really pretty" Hermione smiled down at her son before bending down and kissing his cheek. Hermione did look stunning. She was wearing a long green halter dress. She had spent most of the evening placing glamour charms on her scared back as the dress did not have a back to cover up her skin. She was wearing the same wreath bracelet and earings that Draco had given her before. She hadn't really needed to lost any baby weight as the Dearhearts had made her starve while she was in capture. Instead if anything she had gained a little bit of weight over the last month to make her figure return to its glorious state.

"Thank you sweetheart. Now you be good for Mummy and Daddy and go to bed when pips tells you too, alright?" Daniel nodded, although she could see that mischevious slytherin twinkle in his eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes before saying goodbye to Milena. Draco huffing at his last attempt said goodbye and they were out of the door. Hermione wearing her heels was just up to Draco's nose as they walked towards the car.

()()()()()()()()()(

"Are you ready for this Mia" Draco asked tentatively. They were sitting in the black astin martin about to go out and walk down the red carpet into the ball. "We can go back home now if you want too" Hermione shook her head. She knew that she was going to be hounded by the reporters the moment she stepped near that red carpet. She also knew that not only was the green dress a statement but a Griffindor hanging on the slytherin prince Draco Malfoy's arm was big. Hermione took in a deep breath before nodding. Draco ave her look before opening the door and getting out.

Hermione closed her eyes taking deep breaths. This was it. She wanted to show the world what she was made of. Of course they wouldn't know why until her book was published however until then she was going to give it the best she ever had done. She heard the door open next to her and opened her eyes. Draco looked concerned but Hermione just gave him a dazzling smile and took his hand. They both knew that what they were about to do would bring the wizarding world into uproar and possibly even start a war. The Dearhearts had needed Hermione as a political tool and now she was going to throw it back in their faces. She didn't care if she was semi related to them. She was not going to be pushed around any longer even if it meant throwing her private light into the spotlight, into the pit of snakes.

The duo walked hand in hand towards the growing crowd of reporters and the general public who had come to see the celebrities of the wizarding world come together to celebrate the founding of the ministry. No one had spotted them yet. Hermione was holding onto Draco's hand tightly. He had already promised her the he wouldn't let go, that they would face this challenge together. He would protect and their children from any harm. Hermione wanted to stop dead and catch her breath, however she knew that if she stopped she would turn back and run. She never used to be this scared. It seemed that the roles had reversed. Draco was now a courageous griffindor while she had become a coward.

Hermione grabbed with her other hand, Draco's forearm and buried her head into his back and shoulder. The cologne radiating off his suit slowly calming her nerves. The noise of the crowd was getting louder and louder as they mentioned ever closer to the red carpet.

"Mia say now do you want to go home?" Draco whispered. Hermione shook her head no but her grip tightened. They had reached the end point. Once they had passed this there was no turning back, everyone would see them.

It was Hermione who took the first step. She closed her eyes as she came into the paparazzi's view before placing a dazzling smile on her face and opening them to be faced with people shouting and cameras flashing. Draco had the same smile on his face although she could see that his eyes were training to see if there were any Dearhearts near by or reporters such as Rita Skeeter. He was so used to it. He had had reporters following him his whole life.

"Miss Granger, Miss Granger!" they all shouted "Mr Malfoy Ms Granger over here!" Hermione didn't really know where to look and so smiled all around and waved. She knew that she would have to talk to at least one reporter and so looked around to see any friendly familiar faces. Her eyes landed on Dennis Creevey, Colin's brother. She knew that he had decided to follow his brother's dream in his name. He only looked about 17. He smiled at her. He was holding Colin's old camera. Hermione pulled herself and Draco over to him. Dennis seemed nervous but also overjoyed. This seemed to be his first time.

"Hello Dennis" Hermione said.

"Hello Hermione, Mr Malfoy. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Dennis replied nervously his eyes flitting towards Draco in fear. Draco wasn't really making the situation much better. His smile slightly faltered when heading towards the reporters and it was a well know fact that Draco hadn't liked Colin that much. It also didn't help that Dennis as everyone else did throughly confused as to why Draco was escorting Hermione in rather than William Dearheart. Hermione nodded.

"That's why we came over didn't we Draco Darling? We knew that someone would have to ask us questions and so we thought why not help a young reporter like yourself" Dennis smiled.

"Yes that is right. Dennis you really should call me Draco, We are past our Hogwarts days. I should apologize for the way I treated you and your brother at school" Dennis had his mouth open in shock. Draco Malfoy had just apologized to him. All the other reporters were swarming around Dennis trying to overheard the trio's conversation. Draco held out his hand and Dennis nervously shook it

"Everything is now in the past" Dennis stuttered. Draco beamed at the reply.

"Now how about those questions" Hermione said enthusiastically. She was really enthusiastic. She just wanted to go inside and get this over and done with. Dennis had his pen and quill out ready to take down every word.

" OK Well lets see. Urm... Hermione congratulations on the birth of your baby"

"Thank you"

"Was it a boy or a girl? And what is his or her name?" Hermione looked up at Draco who was fidgeting slightly.

"Well we had a little girl and we called her Milena Persphone, after Draco's ancestor. We thought that a name which tied both Griffindor and Slytherin would be appropriate for our little girl."

"Yes My little Mila Malfoy" Draco said softly but loud enough to send all of the reporters into a complete frenzy. Dennis almost choked on the air he was breathing.

"So the baby wasn't William Dearhearts?"

Hermione shook her head. "No of course not. I have never slept with William Dearheart and never will."

"But.." Hermione's face lit in pretend realization

"Oh I see you think because of the newspapers and the valentines day. Oh dear well I better tell the world exactly then whats happened don't you think Dennis? Would you do that for us?"

" Urm Sure Hermione" Dennis replied thinking that Hermione had gone completely off her rocker. Draco was smiling down at Hermione. She was a bloody good actress, stirring the crowds up. Whatever she might say he could see how she was a Dearheart in certain ways. She could capture someone's attention just by breathing the same air as them. Draco watched as Hermione touched Dennis's hand in thanks before continuing.

"You see Draco and I have been together for a very long time" Hermione squeezed Draco's hand and smiled up adoringly at him.

"When did you two start going then?"

"Well I think I fell head over heels for him on that first train ride when he helped me look for Neville's toad"

"Well I couldn't not help you Mia sweetheart, you can deny you with that smile and big brown eyes."

"So you fell in love with her when Draco?" Draco looked at Dennis

"About the same time really, although I think I realised that she was definately yht girl for me during out third year." Hermione chuckled a little remembering when she punched his nose "Of course I didn't actually act upon my feelings until the war."

"So you two were star crossed lovers?" Dennis asked in shock. No one had known about it. Hermione and Draco both nodded.

"I guess you could say that. My capture at Malfoy manor really brought us together. You see Draco saved me and got us to escape. We both knew then our feelings for each other and the result was our beautiful son Daniel" Hermione was lying taking Taurus out of the equation completely. It was just her and Draco. It was like she was implying that it was Draco who had raped her and then got her to safety. Although the press didn't know this and so believed every word she said.

Dennis looked like he was about to choke again. The whole place was in uproar over the fact that Hermione and Draco were together and had two children no less.

"A son?" Dennis couldn't really believe his ears he had struck gold.

"Yes Daniel Taurus Granger-Malfoy" Draco replied smugly. He circled his arm around hermione's waist and kissed her forehead.

"Is that why you were away from the public eye for 4 years?"

"Oh yes that was why as well as my relationship to the Dearhearts. You see they are relatives of mine" Draco looked down at Hermione. She was tiny even in her 7 inch heels compared to him and yet now she was starting to breach on a topic that would make or break it here.

"Your related?"

" Oh yes Dennis" Hermione's voice didn't falter and had a melodic quality to it. She was lapping it up as much as she could. " you can read all about it in my book that is coming out in the next couple of weeks. Its a tell all of my past and family. Autobiographical of course. My grandmother was Aurelia Dearheart and my Grandfather was Alroy Ramirez" Dennis was scrambling trying to write down every sickly sweet word that was coming out of her mouth. Draco watched fascinated before noticing out of the corner f his eye a lone figure standing in the entrance, William Dearheart. William had a murderous look on his face as he eyed the pair and Draco wanted to go up and avada the man. He had hurt Hermione and his daughter. No one could hurt them. He wasn't listening to Hermione prattle on but his hold of her tightened. She sensed his fear and went a little bit rigid herself. She could feel William's eyes on her back.

"You see Dennis if you read the book you will find that William and I were never in a relationship at all and that the Dearhearts are not all that they seem to be. No one is perfect but my family seem to have a tendency to do bad things and cover it up and I want to stop it."

"Mia darling I think it might be best if we go inside now"

"Oh of course Draco. It is getting a bit chilly out here. Well Dennis that is my story. I hope you will find it interesting and it has been lovely talking to you" Dennis nodded dumbfounded as Hermione smiled and waved before turning away. Draco and her both walked back into the middle of the carpet. All eyes were on them. Draco bent down to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Well done my darling I am so proud of you. My brave little lioness" Hermione chuckled and looked up at hi adoringly. She raised her eyebrow in a silent question. Draco knew what she was asking and wasn't sure whether it was the best thing to do. He wanted to say yes to her plea but he knew that it would send this whole place into more of a frenzy than it had become due to her interview. However those brown eyes looking up at him made difficult for him to resist. He smiled giving her to go ahead.

Hermione smiled back brightly. It felt like there was only the two of them there, no one else. She had always had that affect on him. She ever so slightly went up on her tiptoes and closed her eyes. Draco leaned in and kissed her. They could hear the sudden shouts and the flashes of the cameras. This would be on the front page of the prophet tomorrow. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and Draco didn't want to let go. He always felt lost in Hermione's kisses, however long they were. When they finally drew apart they were both a little out of breath and smiled softly to one another.

Draco held out his hand and she took it without question. He could tell that she now wanted to go inside and he would willingly oblige. William Dearheart had disappeared and Draco tried to spot him again but was unable. He had always known that this would be an evening to remember but just that kiss had changed everything.

()()()()()()()()()

Everyone had been in shock at Hermione and Draco's entrance with one another and the couple stayed together the whole evening. Draco was worried that a Dearheart might approach them while Hermione wanted to show the world what she was made of. Harry and Ginny were of course there as well as Narcissa, Blaise, Theo and Pansy. Ron had showed up but after hearing the commotion that Hermione and Draco had caused, had left swiftly. He didn't want to see Hermione with the Devil.

Draco was now driving Hermione home and both had content smile son their faces. They had achieved their goals and had decided to come home early to see their children. They were driving down the country lane to Winnards farm.

"Draco stop" Draco turned towards Hermione confused. She had her face and hands pressed against the glass. The reflection showed a face of horror and worry.

"Mia?"

"DRACO STOP THE CAR NOW!" Draco did an emergency stop. What was going on? Before however he could ask Hermione was out of the car door and running over to the side of the road. Draco quickly followed her, lighting his wand. He walked to the edge and saw a ditch, Hermione was crouched down.

"Shh its alright. I've got you"

Draco had no clue what was going on until he heard a small voice

"Aunty Mione I'm so cold and scared. Daddy...Daddy..he sent me away" the little girl sobbed quietly. Draco couldn't see who the little girl was but it didn't sound like Victoire or Molly jr, Percy's daughter. Hermione stood up and helped the young girl to her feet. Draco was a little shocked. There before him was a blonde version of 5 year old Hermione. There were some differences of course but the resemblance was striking. It was like she was Hermione's daughter.

"Mia?"

"Draco give me your coat and get the heating on in the car to full belt. My you must be freezing to death. Lets get you all wrapped up nice and warm and in bed." Draco wasn't sure who the girl was but just did as Hermione told him to do. He then helped the two girls get into the back of the car and carried on driving until they came up to the house. He noticed that the little girl had fallen asleep in Hermione's arms. She was slowly stroking her hair in the mirror

Draco turned around to see better. Hermione looked up at him.

"Who is she?" he asked quietly.

"Marigold Dearheart" Hermione replied nervously.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you guys liked it. I don't think it was my best chapter but i had to start this up again. Hopefully i can update again soon :) xx**


	16. Chapter 16

Baby Yours chapter 14

Draco stood numb with shock. Hermione was staring at him. There was a Dearheart in his car. A small Dearheart but a Dearheart nonetheless. Hermione had just helped them just like that. No explanation was needed she would help anyone. Draco had never loved a person more in that moment. Hermione was willing to even help her enemy's children in a time of need even after they had tortured her.

"Draco you need to carry her inside" Hermione whispered fiercely. Draco snapped out of his reverie and got out of the car. His mind was whirring. Was this a trap? Get Hermione to take int he girl so that they knew their location. It was almost too easy. Draco thought that they already knew Hermione's location. It wasn't like she was hiding again. The slytherin looked around with his wand drawn before opening the door. The barriers were up around the house, both muggle and magical for extra protection. He saw Hermione fidget inside moving Marigold closer to the door without waking her up. Slowly he bent down and took the child's small frame into his arms. Hermione followed him and locked the car.

"Why do you think she was outside our house?"

"I'm not sure Draco but I'm just hoping that not only she is ok but also that I haven't just fallen further into a trap." Hermione sighed as she fumbled with her house keys to open the door. It was only 9:30 so it wasn't that late. It seemed that they were really only out for about two and a half hours.

Hermione quickly took her shoes off and placed the her bag and keys on the sideboard. Pips suddenly popped in front of them.

"Master Draco, Miss Mione your home is something wrong?"

"No pips we just got tired but we have Marigold to stay. Can you make us some tea just while we put her bed and then you can go home for the night." The elf nodded before walking through to the kitchen. Draco had already started to walk up the stairs to the spare room and Hermione followed him. Why had Julius kicked out Marigold? Although those two daughters had been a living hell for her, Marigold hadn't really been if she remembered correctly. It had also been Marigold who had helped her escape by opening the cellar door. Hermione owed that little girl Milena's and her own life.

When Hermione walked into the spare room she immediately pulled the covers back on the bed before transfiguring Marigold's coat and dress into some night clothes and a cardigan. It was clear that the girl was shivering from the cold even though the house was warm. Draco placed her on the bed and Hermione sat down next to her.

"I'm going to go and get her a glass of water" Hermione nodded at Draco's remark as he slowly shut the door behind him. Marigold started to whimper and her eyes fluttered open.

"Shhh there, there Mari honey, Aunty Mione is here" Hermione stroked Marigold's hair softly.

"Mummy?" Daniel's head peaked around the door. Hermione felt Marigold freeze in fear. Hermione stroked her hair a little more.

"Don't worry Mari darling he isn't going to hurt you. Daniel what are you doing up?" Daniel walked over holding his teddy bear yawning.

"I couldn't sleep and I heard you come in" Daniel replied coming over to the girls. "who's this?"

Marigold's eyes were wide and Hermione wasn't sure if it was fear or shock.

"This Danny is Marigold Dearheart and she is going to staying with us for a while" Daniel nodded. He was sucking his thumb and so as hello he pulled it out of his mouth and held his hand out as if he wanted a handshake.

"Hello I'm Daniel Malfoy" Marigold who was sitting up now looked at the hand petrified. When she didn't shake or reply Daniel turned to his mother. "Mummy" he said quietly. "Does she have what I have where she talks with her hands cause I have some blue stuff if she wants some."

Hermione smiled down at her son. "No honey she's just a little frightened. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"Will you come and give me cuddle?"

"Of course honey let me just sort out Marigold here and help her and either Daddy and I will be there as quick as we can"

"Ok then. Night night Mummy. Night Night Marigold" Daniel then placed his scruffy teddy bear next to her. " You can cuddle Mr Bear. He takes away bad dreams." Daniel then waved and ran back to his room. Hermione smiled and then had a faint look of surprise as Marigold gently picked up Daniels toy before hugging it to her chest tightly with her doll.

"What's your doll called Mari?"

"Daisy May" She replied almost inaudibly.

"Thats a really pretty name for your you had anything to eat?" the little girl nodded and pointed to the rucksack that Draco had placed next to the bed. Hermione quickly rummaged inside to see an empty packet of crisps and some crusts from what looked like pumpkin pasties. Hermione looked up to the see Marigold's pale little face surrounded by golden curls. She yawned. "I think we should get some sleep now cause you look like a very tired little girl, little duck." Hermione then pretended to quack causing marigold to giggle a little. She nodded and laid down getting snuggled under the covers. Hermione then tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Now Draco and I are just down the hall if you need us and the bathroom is just next door. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to you and I wont let anything bad happen to you. You come to me if you need anything whether I am asleep or not. I don't mind being woken up" Marigold nodded. Hermione was about to shift to get up when she felt the small hand clutch to her arm in dear fright. Hermione sighed and turned back. Tears were starting to slip out of Marigold's eyes as she clutched Hermione's arm, the doll and teddy bear tighter.

"Would you like a cuddle?" Hermione didn't wait for the answer that she already knew and instead transfigured her gown into some pjyamas and settled down next to the 5 year old. She gathered Marigold into her arms like she had done with Daniel so many times. She could hear the soft breaths of the girl beside her and the sea in the background. The padded footfalls of Draco coming up the stairs and slowly opening the door.

"Night Night" Draco whispered kissing both Marigold's and Hermione's cheeks.

"Draco can you quickly give Daniel a cuddle before you go to bed just because he cant sleep" The slytherin nodded before kissing Hermione's lips that were now at access to him. It was only a slight peck and he could see one brown orb of Marigold's slightly watching.

"I love you Mia" he whispered.

"I love you too" She replied before turning out the light next to her and turning back to their new visitor. Draco shut the door behind him leaving the two girls.

" My daddy never said that to my mummy. He didn't kiss my cheek or hers either" Hermione looked a little shocked at the young girls remarks.

"Well in this house everyone gets kisses and cuddles Marigold and everyone loves each other. Get some sleep now. Night night little duck" Hermione replied kissing the blonde locks in front of her. She felt the little girl's breaths slowly become deeper and deeper before succumbing to slumber herself.

()()()()()()()()()()

When Hermione woke up the next morning she was alone in the spare bed. Panic immediately swept over her. Where was Marigold? Had she dreamt it? She quickly got out of the bed and started to walk down the hall. Everything looked a bit disconcerting but then she had only just woken up. She heard a giggle and so turned towards Daniel's door. When she opened it she was almost a little shocked at what she saw.

"To make them fly Mari you have to tap them like this" Danny tapped the little metal bird on the floor. Its wings immediately unfroze and started to flap causing Marigold to giggle. Hermione didn't want to ruin their precious moment and so quickly shut the door before she was noticed. Hermione stretched, her shoulders were aching after sleeping in the spare bed with Marigold all night. She knew that Milena wouldn't be up for at least another half and hour and so a couple more minutes of sleep wouldn't harm. She quickly ran down the hall into her bedroom to find Draco completely sprawled out on the bed hugging her pillow. She wanted to chuckle at him but instead just attempted to climb in next to him.

"Move over big lump I need a couple more minutes of sleep" She couldn't hold in her laugh as Draco groaned and turned over, grabbing her in the process, pulling her with him.

"Morning" Draco grumbled into her neck. It seemed that he had had about as much sleep as Hermione. "Milena kept me up all night. She wouldn't go to sleep."

"You should have woken me"

"I tried. The little girl had a vice grip on you so you wouldn't have come even if you tried. Anyway you needed your sleep so I gave up" He huffed. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she pulled the hair out of his eyes.

"Well lets both get some sleep now before they are all awake" Draco nodded already thinking ahead of her and shutting his eyes.

"I missed you" He whispered

"Draco I was practically next door" Hermione replied sleepily.

"I still missed you. I like it when you are next to me. We Malfoys don't like to share our favorite things all the time." Hermione smiled before kissing Draco's cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too"

()()()()()()()()()

Hermione gave Marigold a bath and dressed her in the clothes that she had worn the day before.

"We are going to get you some new clothes today" Marigold smiled enthusiastically at Hermione's statement.

"Is Danny coming with us?" Hermione nodded.

"Of course he is. I think after we buy you some clothes we should go and get some ice cream and go to the toy shop how about that?" Hermione saw Marigold's smile get even bigger and she couldn't help but chuckle. "But first we have to tuck this shirt in. We don't want your tail hanging out do we little duck." Hermione tucked in the back of Marigold's shirt.

"Quack Quack" Marigold laughed at Hermione's impression of a duck before grabbing her dolly off the bed. She fiddled with the dolls hair before staring at Hermione with her large brown orbs.

"Aunty Mione" Hermione smiled giving Marigold the go ahead to carry on "Why is your tummy not as big as it used to be?"

"Well, sweetheart when I last saw you my tummy was growing because inside was a baby"

"Really?" Marigold replied in awe. "Where is the baby now?"

"She's next door. Would you like to see her?" Marigold looked a bit frightened before nodding hastily. Hermione stood up and took the small hand into her own. They both walked down to the nursery silently. Marigold clutched onto her doll tightly when they reached the door. She had never seen a baby before.

The nursery was paved with the golden glow of the sun coming in through the window and Marigold spied the cot. Milena was already awake and gurgling a little. Hermione picked up Milena and hugged Her to her chest tightly. Marigold was peering up slightly, not really seeing what Hermione had picked up. Hermione realising this went to sit to in the rocking by the window so that Marigold could get a better look. The little girl gasped in awe.

"She's pretty, and is as big as my dolly" Hermione nodded.

"She is my baby girl"

"And she was in your tummy?" Hermione smiled before nodding again. She didn't really want to have the birds and bees talk when the little girl before he was only 5. She could tell that Marigold like herself and Daniel had a curious mind. It must be a Dearheart trait. She remembered asking her mother at the age of 5 why her aunts tummy had been so big. Her mother at the time hadn't known what to say either.

"What's her name?" Hermione sighed in relief. She wasn't ready to give Marigold that talk.

"Milena, but we all call her Mila."

"Thats pretty"

"Would you like to hold her before we go down to the boys?" Marigold nodded excitedly. Hermione couldn't help but wonder why this little girl who was so sweet was just thrown out of her own home. Why would someone do that to a child? Marigold sat down on the rocking chair where hermione had been and the Griffindor gently placed Milena into Marigold's arms. Marigold couldn't take her eyes off the baby.

"You helped save her you know" Hermione murmured. Marigold looked up in awe.

"Really?"

"Of course. When you opened that door I the cellar you saved Milena here because without you she wouldn't be here with us"

"I didn't want daddy yo hurt you anymore. I'm pleased I did it though" Marigold muttered gently rocking Mila who was staring up at the 5 year old. Hermione smiled.

"I am too. Now lets get some breakfast"

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Draco was sauntering down Diagon alley. He almost had a sense of deja vu for it reminded him of the last time he had walked down in this direction, the day he had found Hermione in a pool of blood. It seemed so long ago since that event when in fact it hadn't even been a year. So much had changed in that space of time. He had met the woman of his dreams, fallen in love with her, had two children and now he was about to embark on the next chapter of his life. Although everything had happened so fast he knew that it was right. Maybe fate was trying to give him what he should have gotten over the last couple of years all in one time slot to make up for the fact that he had a horrid childhood.

"Daddy where are we going?" Daniel asked as he tugged on Draco's hand. The slytherin came out of his present thought to look at the little boy. It was this little boy who had brought him all of his happiness in the world. He had brought her Hermione and he would never be able to repay the 5 year old who was staring up at him expecting an answer.

Hermione and Draco had decided to go shopping to get supplies for Marigold. They weren't sure how long she was staying but if it was going to be a long time they wanted her to feel at home. It was also evident that she couldn't just wear the same clothes that they had found her in. Since they knew that reporters would be surrounding them from last nights revelations Hermione had decided to take Marigold and Mila in Muggle London with Ginny while Draco braved Diagon Alley for supplies with Daniel. They were going to meet harry who was looking after James for the day at a small cafe.

There assumption had been right about the reporters. The moment Draco apparated him and Daniel into the street they were surrounded by reporters as well as the general public giving them shocked looks and expressions. They just couldn't believe that the golden Griffindor princess had chosen Draco Malfoy the bad boy slytherin prince.

"Daddy!" Daniel whined. Draco jolted out of his reverie.

"Sorry squirt I was off in another world there. What was your question?"

Daniel was giving him a hard look before almost scowling like a pure slytherin. "I was asking where we were going" Draco bent down to the little boys height.

"I'm sorry Danny I promise I will try not to do it again. We are going to go and meet uncle Harry and Jamie before picking up some things. I want to go to a special shop since I need your help in something." The idea of Daniel helping his daddy made the little boy smile.

"Is it a surprise for mummy?" Draco nodded and Danny got even more excited. He loved surprising Hermione.

"But first we need to see uncle Harry cause I have to ask him a very important question." Danny nodded. Draco smiled before picking up Daniel and ruffling his hair. The two boys carried on strolling towards the little cafe on the corner.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hermione what was so urgent that you called me over?" Ginny asked as she walked towards her best friend in trafalgar square. She wasn't sure why Hermione had asked to meet her here but she didn't mind. She had left Jamie in the care of Harry who had mentioned something of going to Diagon Alley for some ice cream. Hermione smiled and waved her friend over to her and the black pram. They were by the large fountain in the middle.

"Hey Gin" hermione hugged her friend and smiled brightly.

"Hey so what was is the reason why I'm here?" Hermione's eyes darted all around before settling on the little girl who was splashing her hands in the fountain. Ginny followed Hermione's gaze and looked quizzically at the child.

"Mari honey" Hermione called. The little girl looked up and Ginny couldn't help but gasp. The little girl with blonde curls looked the splitting image of Hermione. Marigold didn't notice and came running up to the two griffindors. Hermione bent down to meet the girl's face.

"What have you been up to little duck?" Hermione asked chuckling slightly. She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and started to dry the little girl's hands.

"I was playing with the water in the fountain and looking at the birdies." Marigold replied. She then turned towards the red head was staring at her. Fear gripped her and she clung onto Hermione's arm. "Who's this?"

Hermione noticed the girl tense and clutch her arm for dear life. She wasn't sure why the girl was so scared.

"This Marigold is my best friend Ginny. She is going to come shopping with us today"

"Is she nice?" Hermione nodded.

"The nicest lady I know" Marigold nodded and loosened her grip on Hermione's arm. Ginny by this point had snapped out of her gaze and bent down with hermione to meet the girl's height.

"Hello Marigold" Ginny said softly, not wanting to scare off the girl. Why did she look so much like Hermione?

"Hello" the little girl replied back quietly before burying her head into Hermione's shoulder. Hermione patted the girl's back before picking her up.

"Well ladies why don't we get some shopping done" Ginny nodded and took the handles of the pram and smiled down at Milena who was sleeping peacefully.

The girls walked to covent garden. Ginny was chatting to Hermione about this and that trying to figure out who the little girl was. Hermione hadn't had a chance to tell her yet. She did notice though that Marigold stared at her every couple of seconds before hiding herself into Hermione again.

"So Mione what are we looking for?"

"We are getting some clothes for Miss Mari here aren't we little duckling, and then we are going to buy her some bed sheets and take a trip to a surprise." Marigold immediately looked up when she heard of a surprise.

"A surprise?" she asked excitedly. Hermione chuckled and nodded.

"But we only get surprises if we first get everything else done." Marigold nodded vehemently. She was not going to miss her surprise.

()()()()()()()()(

Harry nearly choked on his ice cream sundae when he heard Draco's request. Draco was giving him a hard look and Harry realised that the blonde wasn't joking. He was actually going to go through with it.

"You aren't joking are you?"

"No Potter why would I joke about something like that. She is the girl of my dreams and I am not going to let her go again." Both men fell into an awkward silence as they watched Daniel chat to Jamie who was covering his face in ice cream.

Harry sighed. He couldn't believe that Malfoy had come to him. It was a bit of a shock. Not to mention that it was only last year that him and Hermione had only gotten together. However in that time many things had happened. Draco and Hermione's love had blossomed very quickly with them already moving in together a couple of weeks after they had met. Harry was suspicious whether there had been something going on between the two before the war. He knew that Taurus was Daniel's biological father, well Hermione had told him that.

Harry frowned. Why was he over thinking about Draco and Hermione? He should just let them lead their own lives. Maybe Ron had planted the seeds of these thoughts when he had trespassed onto Winnard's farm. When he really thought about it hard Ron had been wrong. Draco had done anything untoward towards Hermione after the war. Instead he acted even more the gentleman. He had cared for her when she had been at the Malfoy's last Christmas, although Harry had never figured out why she was there. Draco had loved her, cared for Daniel, given her a baby and looked after her in hospital. Harry could not wring the image of Draco heartbroken sitting on the chair in the hospital wishing to the Gods for Hermione to be ok.

"Well, Potter?" Harry looked up into Draco's grey eyes before sighing and running a hand through his black locks.

"Fine Malfoy you have my blessing. No one deserves her more than you. However if you hurt one hair on her head I will personally hunt you down myself and avada you myself, understood?" Draco grinned.

"I would never hurt her Potter. I would kill myself before she is hurt again. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I thought I had hurt her." Harry sighed and nodded pushing his glasses further up his nose.

"Glad to hear it. So what ring are you going to get her?" Draco fumbled round in his jacket of his coat, bringing out two little green velvet boxes.

"Daddy look I made a castle out of ice cream!" Daniel chattered to himself. The "Castle" just looked like a mound of ice cream but Draco smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"That's great squirt. I'm just showing Uncle Harry what we just got out of Gringotts for Mummy"

Daniel immediately turned and scouted closer to the boxes.

"They are really pretty uncle Harry. I helped choose them because daddy said that I knew what mummy liked better than anyone else."

"Did he now?" Harry asked picking up one of the boxes. Daniel nodded.

"Daddy wants to make Mummy a Malfoy like me!" Harry smiled and opened the two boxes. His breath hitched as he saw the two pieces of jewelry

"You have taste Malfoy that is for sure"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ginny and Hermione sat down on the park bench. They were by a large duck pond in Hyde park. Marigold was feeding the ducks just front of them and Mila was now in Hermione's arms looking up at her mother.

"So Hermione tell me. Who is this little girl? She is very adorable but I actually have no clue as to who she is."

Hermione chuckled before quickly looking around and settling her eyes back on her best friend.

"She's Marigold Dearheart." Hermione could feel Ginny tense at the girl's last name.

"And why is she with you?" the red head bit out. No wonder she looked so much like Hermione. It also showed however just how much Hermione looked like a Dearheart.

Hermione rummaged in her pocket before handing Ginny a little piece of paper. Ginny scanned it quickly before her hand flew to her mouth.

"That's positively awful" Ginny cried looking at the little girl in front of her. "She's only 5. How could he have done that too her?"

"That's my family for you" Hermione muttered bitterly.

"Does Julius know you have her?"

"No I don't think so. I don't see why he would want to send her to me anyway. He would have wanted her to die. I think Marigold's mother sent her to my road where I found her."

"This is going to sound wrong but if he wanted her dead why didn't he just kill her?" Hermione sighed.

"If I know anything about my family it is that we Dearhearts like most other pureblood families do not show emotion and so are much crueler towards our relatives than most other families. Take Draco for instant. His father and mother practically showed no emotion to him. I'm surprised that he even smiles at me now." Hermione chuckled.

"But Draco's childhood wasn't ` Ginny. I had to deal with some of that myself and I was placed in hiding from the purebloods. We are taught not to cry and not to show that we are weak."

"Ok but doesn't that give more reason to the fact that Julius would kill rather than leave"

"No because it shows that Julius did have some feeling towards the girl. I'm sure he once loved her deep down. She is the image of our heritage. However since she is a squib she is a disgrace to them."

"it is just positively awful though"

"I know"

Milena cooed and gurgled causing Hermione to small and play with her daughter's fingers.

"How long is she going to stay with you."

"I don't know. I don't know whether they will ever want her back. I will always look after her though and bring her up as my daughter. Marigold and Danny hit it off straight away like they had known each other was years. He already wants to protect her"

"Well he is a Malfoy. He probably knows how to chat up all of the ladies already with a father like Draco" Hermione whacked Ginny playfully on the arm.

"Ginny Potter, how can you say such a thing!"

"Quite easily actually. Seeing as you don't remember I will enlighten you on the memories of the days when Draco was the slytherin Prince and was completely nad utterly a sex god. We all drooled over him" Hermione quirked her eyebrow before laughing.

"I remember those days and let me tell you most do still drool over him"

"Ah but after yesterday's lovely interview which by the way is all over the prophet it is clear that he only drools over one person" Ginny elbowed Hermione and she feigned mock hurt before both woman burst out laughing.


	17. Chapter 17

Baby yours chapter 15

Hermione sighed as she looked through her jewelry box. She didn't have a lot of jewelry but whatever articles she did have were extremely precious to her. She had a mixture between expensive jewelry and the necklaces Daniel had made out of pasta and string over the years. She stroked her fingers over the necklaces that she had been given last year. The wreath necklace glistened at her while the gold locket that Daniel had given her needed a bit of shine as it had been around Hermione's neck as she tried to survive in the Dearheart cellar. Thinking of the cellar made her think of why she was staring at the jewelry box. Today was the day that her book would be placed on the shop shelves. It was D-Day in her eyes.

"What are you looking at?" Called a small voice. Hermione almost leapt out of her seat in surprise. Marigold was standing in her school uniform which was a little white shirt with a grey pinafore on top, navy tights and navy cardigan with the school's emblem over her heart. She too was wearing a little red and blue tie and black Mary-Jane shoes. Marigold had never been to school before and after accompanying either Draco or Hermione with Daniel had asked if she could go. Draco and Hermione were more than willing to let her since if she was going to be staying with them indefinitely then it would be best if she had the same upbringing as their own children. It seemed as if the little girl was excited to show off her new school uniform.

"Wow Mari don't you just look fantastic in your uniform?" Marigold nodded.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do little duck." Hermione took the little girl's hand. " I remember wearing the exactly the same uniform when I went to school."

"What were you looking at?"

"oh um just my jewelry box. Do you want to see quickly before we go?"Marigold nodded and ran over to the double bed. Hermione smiled and brought the box over.

"Mummy always used to have pretty necklaces but I wasn't allowed to play with them. Sometimes though mummy would let us wear them when daddy was away and we played princess" Hermione drew the little girl into her arms and kissed her head.

"Well sweetheart I would be happy to play princess with you anytime and you can wear my jewelry when you want. Marigold's smile had never been so big before as she hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek with a sloppy kiss.

"Thank you aunty Mione!"

"Right now lets quickly look at them before Draco calls us to go because we both know how impatient those boys can get." Hermione picked up one of the chains. "Now this one little duck there is the necklace that Daniel gave me for Christmas last year."

Hermione explained what each individual one was and handed to Marigold carefully who stroked them as if they would crumble in her hands if she manhandled it. Hermione hadn't told her that all of them had about every charm on them to protect them.

"I'm afraid my jewelry isn't as pretty as your mummy's"

"No it is. It is even more pretty because each one has a story! And I like stories." Hermione smiled. She had realised just how much Daniel was like Marigold since they both loved to read. Hermione started to put the necklaces away when Marigold grabbed her hand and stared at the rings on her right hand.

"They are pretty."

"They were my mummy's and grandmother's little duck" Hermione said gently. She stared at her mother's and grandmother's engagement rings on her fingers. They were beautiful rings. She preferred her grandmothers of course but then that was probably because not only did she grow up with her grandmother most of the time but the ring itself seemed magical. Her grandmother's engagement ring was gold and was an emerald surrounded by tiny diamonds in a celtic design. It drew attention to itself and demanded a presence. Her mother's engagement ring instead was gold and had 3 small diamonds. It too was beautiful but not as break taking as her grandmothers. There was a third ring on her right hand. It was the ring that every girl in her family received on their 16th birthday. It was apparently a Dearheart tradition. It was a simple gold ring dating back to about the 1900s but it had two rubies and a diamond. It showed her Griffindor heritage.

"Why do you call me little duck?"

Hermione pulled Marigold closer. "because my Nannie used to call me little duck when I was little, and you remember me a lot of when I was younger. Also lets not forget that everyone around here has to have a special name, Danny is little man, Mila is baby girl"

"And Draco?" Hermione smiled before bringing the girl's ear closer.

"Well don't tell him or anyone else but I get to call him ferret or sweetheart"

"Ferret's funny" Marigold giggled. Hermione nodded.

"Thats because when we were at school we decided to turn him into a ferret when he was being naughty." Marigold giggled before suddenly looking up very pale.

"No one will turn me into a ferret will they?" Hermione shook her head.

"No sweetheart they wont" Marigold's head was slumped and it looked like she was trying to hold back the sniffles.

"Is that what you are afraid about with school, people not liking you and being nasty?" Marigold nodded her head slowly. Hermione knew what the little girl was going through. Every child experienced it once in their lives at least. She had to come up with a way to make sure that Marigold had no fear.

"Marigold honey did you know that my grandmother, my Nannie was a Dearheart?" Marigold looked up in awe.

"Like me?" Hermione nodded before grabbing the book beside her bed. It was the one that she had written for Draco and Daniel last year before she left. Hermione flicked through the pages to find the photo that she was looking for.

"This is my Nannie and this is me" The picture was black and white and the young Hermione was no older than Marigold herself.

"We all look the same!" exclaimed Marigold who then giggled.

"We do don't we? Thats because we are all Dearhearts and look like our Dearheart ancestors. "

"Uncle Johnny told me about them. What was your Nannie's name?"

"Aurelia"

"Uncle Johnny told me about her. She left Great Granddad and took the stone." Hermione was a bit in shock. She was curious as to what Marigold had been told over the scandal of the Dearheart squib.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Uncle Johnny said that she was one of the bravest Dearhearts there ever was since she couldn't do magic. He wished that Rosie and I were brave like her because she escaped." Hermione was taken aback. It was evident with what marigold was saying that there was more to the Dearheart family politics than she had ever been told. So much so that even now Jonathan Dearheart didn't proclaimed her as brave for escaping.

"Do you know what the stone looks like Aunty Mione?" Hermione was about to answer the girl's question when she heard Draco calling up the stairs to them.

"We will be there in a minute Draco hold on" Hermione called down the stairs before turning back to Marigold. Hermione sighed and saw Marigold nervous again at the prospect of going to school. Hermione decided that there was only one way in making Marigold less nervous.

"You know Marigold the stone that Aurelia had?" Marigold looked up and rubbed away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "Well she said to me that the stone should be given to any Dearheart girl who was believed to be extremely brave and it was not to be given to anyone else."

Marigold nodded and Hermione smiled before opening up a secret compartment in her jewelry box that Marigold hadn't noticed. Her fingers delved inside and grasped the silver chain.

Marigold gasped as Hermione brought out the Ramirez diamond in front of the little girl's eyes.

"And I think that since I am her granddaughter and I get to decide that you should wear it because to me you are the bravest Dearheart girl I know" Hermione placed the diamond in Marigold's hands. Tears were spilling out of the girl's eyes.

"Its..its.." Marigold was speechless. Hermione took the chain and placed over the little blonde head. As the chain was charmed it immediately shrunk to the girl's size.

"Now little duck, today at school whenever you feel alone or scared you will remember this necklace around your neck and remember that you are the bravest Dearheart"

"Just like Aurelia." Hermione nodded and smiled. She tucked the necklace in under the girls shirt so that no one would notice it.

"She wore it everyday too. Now you cant tell anyone that you have it. That is the secret. No one is supposed to know who has the stone and so I am trusting you with this. Can you do that for me?" Marigold nodded her head so fast that it almost looked like she was a nodding dog. The tears had all gone and instead there was a massive smile plastered on the girl's face.

Draco called up again.

"Well be better be going otherwise we will be late for Miss Rose." Hermione went to get off the bed but instead Marigold flung herself into her arms, Her little arms circling her neck tightly.

"Thank you Aunty Mione. You're the best aunty in the whole world. I love you"

"I love you too sweet pea" Hermione picked them up and took them downstairs.

"Are you ready to go Mari, school is really fun and I can show you the jungle gym." Exclaimed Daniel who was jumping up and down at the bottom of the stairs. Mari got off Hermione and ran towards him. Daniel took her hand.

"Don't worry Mari I will be there all the time and I will protect you since I know that you are scared." Marigold blushed before smiling and nodding her head shyly. Draco was just smirking and held the door open holding Milena in her car seat.

"Come on you lot otherwise we will be late" he sighed smiling. Hermione smiled and kissed him before walking out of the door the children following behind her.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

William Dearheart walked out of the falcon hotel to be met with reporters. He growled at them before barging through. The questions were endless and he knew why. That book had finally gone on sale. Those slimy reporters had the audacity to think that he was now one of them since his dirty secrets were now aired to the public. One of them pushed the book into his view and he knocked it away sending it flying onto the floor.

William was fuming. Not only had Hermione published this book, he could see her smirking in triumph as he thought about her, but William had also found out that Marigold had disappeared. He wasn't sure what Julius had done with her but knowing his brother it wouldn't be anything remotely merciful. Although William was a firm supporter of his elder brother some of his methods William found utterly disgusting and horrific. He had heard about what Julius had done to Hermione's parents and although she was a filthy mudblood she was still a Dearheart to some extent.

He stalked the street and came out onto Diagon alley. He was heading to Jonathan's office in the ministry. He knew that his brother hadn't been mentioned a lot in Hermione's book and William wanted to know why. It seemed that it was Julius and himself that were the real villains here. If only Hermione knew what Jonathan was capable of. William smirked. He would get his revenge on Granger that was for certain whether he did it or Julius. He was not going to let her get away with ruining his image for the campaign in America. He knew certain ways to get back at the Griffindor even if it had to involve her precious children and boyfriend. William knew that Draco could be a major threat but he willing to take the risk. The Malfoy line was almost as ancient as the Dearheart, however the Malfoys' had fallen from grace a long time ago with Lucius' dealings leaving the new head of the Malfoy house in quite a vulnerable position as far as pureblood politics were concerned.

People were staring at him as he walked towards the end of the street. Of course they would be staring. He normally caused heads to turn on a normal day however this wasn't a normal day. This was the day that his reputation could potentially fall down the drain but he was not going to let it happen what ever the costs.


	18. Chapter 18

Baby Yours chapter 16

**Hey Everyone I'm back again. I hope that you like this chapter :) i'm afraid i might not be able to post for the next couple of weeks as i am really busy but as soon as the 22nd comes i should be able to some more. Please read and review and tell me what you think. **

**Miss D Zambini**

Draco stretched his legs out while he stared at the picture of Hermione on his desk. He thought that she was the most beautiful woman on the planet. The picture was one of his favourites. She didn't know about it but he had taken it the other day. They had decided to go on a walk along the cliff edge as the sun was setting, meaning that the golden rays highlighted her hair as it blew in soft waves around her face. She was wrapped up in a thick coat and scarf since the air now had that distinct autumnal chill. She had a massive smile on her face as she looked out peacefully to the raging sea. She was his rock, his light. The one who could smile at the sea's angry roars on a blistery late October afternoon.

He smiled at the thought of her and those large brown orbs shining down on him like they had done this morning. He wanted her to be his forever his so badly and yet he didn't know how to get her. She had given him everything he had dreamed of in life, a loving home, children, happiness. Every morning as he watched her chest slowly rise and fall to her shallow breaths he couldn't help but pull her closer. He reveled in the sound of her voice, her touch and even her smell. When she had left to protect them he had cuddled up to her pillow inhaling her sweet scent to quench his thirst for her.

Draco had wanted to ask the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks. Harry had even asked why he hadn't just proposed yet. He wanted her so much and yet every time he thought about uttering those four words placed him into a fear that was worse than when he had been presented to the dark lord. He feared her rejection. Even if Draco overcame this fear he still didn't know how to ask her. He wanted it to be special, to be meaningful, her dream proposal. He didn't know what she wanted and so was sitting in his office chair debating. He had asked Harry how he had proposed to Ginny and the same with Theo to Pansy. Neither of them had been that helpful since their proposals had been so specific to their partners. Harry had proposed to Ginny at a quidditch match after she had won and Theo had taken Pansy to New York since apparently that was her favourite place in the world. When Draco had asked where Hermione's favourite place was all she had replied was "right here with you" although Draco's heart had swelled with love and pride at that moment it wasn't really helping. He hadn't wanted to propose while she was washing the dishes that night. He wanted it to be special or at least something that would mean something to them.

He sighed as he ran his hand through his blond locks. He looked at the clock, a couple of hours to go. He going to pick up Daniel and Marigold from school before taking them around to his mother's for dinner. Hermione was going to meet him with Milena as she was going on a play date with Ginny and James. It meant that he could ask his mother how to propose to Hermione. Surely she had a good idea.

There was knock on the door and Draco jolted from his reverie quickly fumbling papers around so that it looked like he was doing something. Becky peeked her head around the door.

"Um sorry to bother you Mr Malfoy"

"What is it Becky?" The blond girl opened the door and walked in with the same confident air she had before. Even though Becky had realised that 'the Hermione Granger' was Draco's girlfriend and mother of his children she still tried to flirt with him. She wasn't sure why but it was probably possible that she thought that Hermione and him had a pretty rocky relationship since the last time Becky had come to face with her, Hermione was standing in that red dress on Valentines day having her face sucked off by a Dearheart. Draco's blood started to boil at the thought of William touching his girl but he shook it off when he realised that he wasn't listening to Becky talking.

"Sorry repeat that again" He replied. He had a haggard expression on his face. Not only was not finding the right way to propose to Hermione getting to him but the whole paranoia of not knowing what the Dearhearts were doing and when they were going to strike next. Becky looked startled at Draco's tone but repeated what she wanted had come in to say.

"I was just saying Mr Malfoy that you have some messages. Um Mrs Malfoy sent an owl asking what time you would be at the manor this evening and there was an owl from.." Becky however wasn't able to finish her sentence since the fire erupted green and Hermione's head suddenly poked through.

"Draco" Draco immediately turned, ignoring becky and walked over to the fireplace.

"Mia is everything alright?"

"I've just got a call from the school. Apparently something has happened with Marigold and Daniel. I didn't want to bother you but I have so much going on here and Milena wont stop crying can you please go and see what it is." Becky looked shocked as she saw the head of the golden trio in her employers fireplace. The two people in the office could then hear a small cry in the back ground which could only be Milena telling the world that she was there.

"Ok I'll go now. Its not like those two to be getting into trouble. Is Mila alright?" Draco asked worried.

"It isn't like them at all. And she's fine just being fussy. Mila look who it is in the fireplace, it's daddy!" Although Draco couldn't see Mila he could hear her stop crying and instead whimpering since she could hear Draco's voice.

"Hey Mila Honey. Daddy's here. You need to be a good girl for mummy now and I will see you later at Nana's" Mila whimpered and Hermione sighed.

"Draco I have to go because I'm going to be late for Ginny"

"Sure I'll see you at the manor." Hermione's head nodded and quickly turned to spy becky in the background with a look of star struck on her face.

"It was nice to see you Becky" Hermione clipped. Mila started crying again and the fireplace died down to its original flame. Draco looked up and quickly walked over to his desk to stuff papers into his briefcase.

"Becky cancel any other appointments that I have today, I have to sort out a family matter."

"Yes Mr Malfoy"

"and owl me the spreadsheets of the latest trades" Becky nodded. Draco Draco hurried around the room grabbing his coat and before quickly turning on his heel and apparating away.

()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()

Daniel was sulking the corner of the classroom. He had been placed on the naughty chair and in his opinion he had done nothing wrong. The rest of the children were being allowed to go outside and play for their lunch break while Daniel had to stay inside. He knew that Miss Rose was going to come and talk to him. He had also heard her on the phone to his mummy earlier which only meant that mummy or daddy would tell him off later. He was hoping that he would still be able to go to Nana's this evening as he really wanted to show Marigold he bedroom as well as the paintings of his Aunty Isabelle and uncle Taurus.

"Danny sweetie" Miss Rose sighed as she pulled up a small chair opposite him. Daniel folded his arms. He was hurt that Miss Rose was punishing him and not the them, the ones that had been mean to him and Mari. He turned his head away so that Miss Rose couldn't see the tears that were threatening to come out of his eyes.

"Danny why did you hit Henry and Lucas?" Miss Rose asked softly. She knew that Daniel had probably been defending himself and she knew that the two little boys in question were naughty and liked to bully others in the playground. However that didn't give Daniel the right to hit them like he did. She knew that she would have to tell their mother's when they came to pick them up which would only cause havoc. Most of the mothers where old girls of the school and a handful were the older sisters of the boys and girls that was in Charlottes year once upon a time. They would most likely make a massive fuss which was why Charlotte had placed Daniel on the naughty chair.

"Come on Daniel you know that you can tell me. I'm not being Miss Rose at the moment but instead Charlie, mummy's friend. Please tell me. I know that you wouldn't have hit them for no reason." She was pleading with the little boy before her to no avail. He was acting just like Hermione used to when she was angry or upset, closed off from the world. The two of them wouldn't show their hurt openly. She was guessing that Draco was like that too in some aspects. She heard a knock on the door and opened it to see Draco there a bit ruffled in his suit and a briefcase.

"Ah Mr Malfoy I was just trying to ask Danny what happened?"

"What do already know?" The slytherin asked walking over to Daniel and crouching down next to him.

"We know that in first break two of the boys came running up accusing Daniel of hitting them. I'm afraid that's why I called Hermione just to discuss it."

"Ah I see" Draco frowned. It was very unlike Daniel to go round and hit people. He scooted closer.

"Hey buddy. What happened ?are you going to tell me?" Daniel turned his head away in shame from his father and sniffled.

"Daniel" Draco said a bit more sternly. The little boy turned towards his father, tears brimming before trying to get off the chair and hide in the corner. Draco however grabbed his arm before he could escape.

"They hurt Mari and said that she was horrible and nasty" Daniel whispered softly, fiddling with his thumbs. He looked up to Draco, tears in his eyes. "But Mari isn't nasty. I know that she's a girl and that girls are weird but..but..she's my girl, just like you said"

Charlotte was now a bit confused but it seemed that Daniel was torn up over it. Draco on the other hand had a bit of a shocked expression on his face before he grabbed Daniel's hands and smiled.

"You told me that when you met Mummy you always knew that she would be your girl even though she didn't know and that you would love her forever and would always want to protect her. You said that it didn't matter what she did but she would always be your girl."

Charlotte nodded. She thought it was adorable that such profound words of affection were coming from this little boy in front of her. He was only 5 and so probably too young to understand but it seemed that he understood a great deal, which she wasn't that surprised about. She wasn't really sure how Hermione was suddenly looking after a girl who looked the splitting image of her that wasn't her daughter but apparently she was a very distant branch of the family that couldn't look after the little girl anymore.

"And you think that Mari is your girl as you put it?" Draco asked softly. Daniel nodded.

"yea because when mummy brought her home I saw her and she was the most beautiful girl I ever saw other than Mila and Mummy and she was upset so I gave her my teddy bear. And She's really nice and plays me with and reads just like me. I would do anything for her. My heart starts thumping really loudly when she talks to me"

Draco wanted to chuckle at how serious Daniel's face looked when he declared his affection for the young girl. He was declaring his love for in her in true Malfoy style that was for sure. Charlotte thought it was adorable that the pair were inseparable. She could tell not only by their behaviour in the last week at school but by the fact that Marigold had earlier on protested at going outside to play while Daniel was on the naughty chair but in the end conceded. Charlotte however could see her waiting by the door with a grave look on her face, hoping that Daniel would be allowed outside.

"When Henry and Lucas wouldn't let her on the swing and they called her an ugly girl who had cooties, I got really angry. They said that I shouldn't be friends with her because she was a smelly girl. It doesn't matter that she is a girl does it Daddy, Miss Rose?" Both Draco and Charlotte shook their heads.

"I'm a girl Danny honey and we aren't that bad and we certainly don't have cooties" Draco chuckled under his breath.

" Danny you just hit them didn't you? You didn't use any magic?" Daniel shook his head.

"I don't think I did. I didn't want to hurt Mari using my magic"Draco nodded before hugging his son closely.

"I know what you mean by always wanting to protect the people that you love buddy but we cant hit people every time even though we really want to. You have to be there for them with whatever they go through." Daniel nodded. Draco smiled.

"You remember when we saw mummy on valentines when she couldn't remember us?" He said quietly. The little boy nodded. "when that man kissed her, I wanted to punch him so badly square in the jaw and pick up mummy. However I knew that hitting him wasn't the answer, and that in that moment mummy would love me more if I was the better person." Daniel nodded.

"So only hit them when its really important but always be there for her" the little boy replied. Draco nodded.

"If she's your girl then she will know it and that you will always be there for her. Us Malfoy's always let our girls know that they are special, and let me tell you Marigold is a star. You've picked a very special girl." Daniel broke out into a smile before hugging Draco once more.

"I love you daddy" Draco smiled before standing up and turning to Charlotte who had tears in her eyes.

"Now Daniel I think that there is someone who is waiting for you." Daniel turned to see Marigold staring at the trio through the glass of the door. She looked worried, but she smiled when she saw Daniel beaming at her. The little boy turned to Miss Rose to get the go ahead to go outside. She just nodded and he ran up to yank the door open and hugged Marigold tightly.

"Don't worry Mari everything is ok. I'm sorry for hitting them. I just didn't like it that they were mean to you" Marigold smiled shyly before taking his hand.

"Do you want to play on the jungle gym with me?" Daniel nodded and the two ran off together over to the jungle gym. Draco smiled as he watched them.

"He really is something special" Charlotte muttered.

"Yep, we Malfoy's are, but you cant tell Mia I said that." Draco pulled his trademark smirk. Daniel was just like him with the sense that once he met that girl, the girl of dreams he would do anything for her. Of course the 5 year old didn't really know it yet since he was so young. Draco almost dreaded the idea of Marigold leaving them as he knew that Daniel would be heartbroken.

The slytherin shook the idea from his head and just the two young children play without having a care in the world.

()()()()()()()()()()()(

"Oh there is my little granbaby" Narcissa cooed at Milena in Hermione's arms before smoothly shifting the baby into her arms so that Hermione could take her coat off. Narcissa played with Mila's hand and stroked her cheek, causing the little girl to make a few noises in response. The Malfoy Matriarch chuckled.

"She's been fussy all day. Only now has she stopped being difficult. She must have wanted to see you very badly." Hermione sighed running a hand through her tired hair, before it feel limp on her shoulders. She had had a stressful day and she still hadn't heard back from Draco about what had happened to Daniel and Marigold.

"Well Mila honey Nana wanted to see you very badly too. Come on through Hermione, I have tea set up" the young woman nodded as she followed Narcissa into the palour where she had once watched Daniel and Draco build their snowmen.

"Where's Draco isn't he here yet? I thought their school day ended ages ago?" Narcissa smiled before shifting Milena so that they were both comfortable on the sofa.

"Oh yes Draco and the children are already here. He's showing them around the gardens. Daniel wanted to show Marigold the peacocks." Hermione nodded dumbly as she was handed a cup of steaming tea by pips the house elf.

"Now Hermione tell me how you are? I hope that my son has been helping you with everything. I know that children can be a handful" Hermione gave a small smile.

"I'm alright. Tired and still recovering I guess. Draco has been fantastic help and wants to get stuck in with everything.I think however the strain of now three young children and knowing that the Dearhearts are still out there waiting to strike, is starting to take its toll." Narcissa nodded understandingly before patting Hermione's knee.

"You know Hermione, you may be a griffindor but that shouldn't stop you for wanting to take a break and take away the stress. I remember what it was like when Draco, Taurus and Isabelle were all tiny. It was a handful. I also had the Deatheaters all the time. You should take a break"

"well thats a bit hard to do when I have to constantly look after these three." Hermione chuckled. Hermione tickled Mila's belly a little causing the baby to almost giggle a little.

"the children are more than welcome to stay here for the day or night, you know Hermione." Hermione looked up at the older woman and smiled gratefully.

"Thank you for the offer Narcissa but you really don't have to do that." Hermione never got to finish as Daniel and Marigold burst through the door and into her arms.

"Hi mummy!" Daniel declared as he hugged her tightly. "I just showed Marigold the peacocks. They are really funny" Marigold was standing by Mila and stroking the baby's little hand.

"Well I'm pleased you two are having a good time." Daniel nodded before taking Mariold's hand again.

"I'm going to show her my old room and the playroom. Is that alright mummy, nana?"

"Of course it is darling" Narcissa replied. Daniel beamed.

"Come on Mari we have to go and see everything!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hermione lent against the door to the old spare room where she had stayed at the manor last year. It hadn't changed in the slightest and one of her old jumpers was neatly folded on the chair. She felt Draco's arms encircle her waist and she smiled softly.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked quietly. Hermione sunk into his arms and her rested his head on top of hers.

"Well I was just checking up on Mila in your room and I just thought I would take a peak." Hermione smiled up at Draco as he brought her closer. "we should be getting home soon you know, its starting to get late" Draco ignored her last comment.

"You know if I remember correctly we had our first kiss in that bed" Hermione could feel him smirking and she poked him in the ribs.

"Your point Mr Malfoy?"

"Well you see I remember the conversation we had that night before while Daniel was choosing a film to watch." Hermione sighed. She remembered that conversation.

**Daniel had run off to pick out a dvd leaving Draco and Hermione on the sofa picking out popcorn from every nook and cranny. Knowing Daniel another fight would ensue as soon as he pressed play but Hermione felt that she should at least clean up some of the mess her son had created. **

"**Hermione you don't need to do that." Hermione didn't listen and continue to tidy up. She only stopped when Draco grabbed onto her hand stilling her movements and making her drop the popcorn in her hand. "Please stop" **

**Hermione looked up to be met with Draco's shimmering orbs. She had been wanting to ask him a question all day and yet it was on the tip of her tongue and probably too rude to say out loud. **

"**Why are you spending your whole day and evening with us? I thought you would out somewhere or with your girlfriend" Hermione immediately covered her mouth in shock. She couldn't believe that she had just blurted that out in front of him. She was positively mortified. **

"**Well first off I don't have a girlfriend so I couldn't really see her and secondly..." Hermione wasn't able to here the last sentence that he mumbled. **

"**Draco I didn't hear what you said at all" Draco scratched the back of his neck. **

"**I like spending time with you and Daniel ok?" He sighed irritably, like he had just given him his most precious secret. Hermione almost wanted to chuckle at his expression. She touched his arm. **

"**I'm sorry that I pried. I was being nosey. I just thought it was a bit odd. I'm still not used to all of this."**

"**Its ok. You're the best company I've had in a long time. If you weren't here I would be sitting here on my own anyway." **

"**The slytherin prince sitting on his own. That isn't the Draco I remember" **

"**Well I'm not the boy I used to be. I grew up and I realised that most girls only wanted me for my money and to have the name rather than me. At Hogwarts I lavished in it since I was always taught to by my father but I knew that it was always wrong. Hence why I don't have a girlfriend since I want a girl who likes me for me and not my name or title." Hermione nodded in acknowledgment. **

"**I see. I kind of know how you feel. I became a mother so quickly that everyone now thinks that I should be this motherly figure and should be treated as such. Nearly every guy our age immediately gets put off with the little piece of 4 year old baggage that is my son that I have with me." Hermione sighed. **

"**Well they don't know what they are missing since Daniel is amazing" **

"**I know and I love him so much. I have no regrets. I just wish that a guy would see that I'm not some slut who got knocked up at 17 and if I do ever go out with him that he still treats me like a proper lover and be romantic. Take me places you know" Draco nodded and took her hand both could feel the atmosphere changing. **

"**Well I'm sure you'll find him, he probably is just right around the corner." Before hermione could reply Daniel had come back with the film and sat in the middle of them **

"I remember that conversation" Hermione replied. Draco kissed the top of her head before kissing her neck and slowly moving up her jawline before coming to her ear. Hermione was softly moaning.

"Well I've decided that the children are going to stay here for the night while I take you home so that we have the evening for ourselves" Hermione couldn't think straight as he whispered deep into her ear and stroked her hip. She whimpered in reply and nodded her head. "I am going to worship you like the goddess you really are"

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :) The reviews make me smile :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Baby yours chap 17

**Hey guys i know that it has been forever but i am finally updating this and i hope that you like it. I'm sorry that i took forever i've just been so busy adjusting to uni and working etc. I hope though that you havent given up on this story just yet. Please read and review**

**love you lots **

**xoxoxox**

Draco couldn't stop staring at the woman in his arms. She was perfect. Hermione was asleep soundly facing away from him. He ran his hands through her unruly curls. Draco loved her curly hair. There was one curl that intrigued him as it seem to always fall out of her ponytail whenever she tied it up. He slowly moved his hand further down her smooth creamy shoulder before stroking her back gently. The majority of her skin there was hard due to the massive amounts of scarring but he knew where the soft spots were. Draco couldnt think of a more beautiful sight before him, Hermione covered only by a thin bed sheet. She was the mother of his children and he certainly didn't deserve her.

Draco knew that this was the moment he was waiting for. He realised that it didn't have to be in New York or a swanky restaurant. After all hadn't she once said that her favourite place was with him and their family. Draco turned and opened that little draw in his bedside table to get out the little velvet black box that had been weighing down his pocket for weeks.

He carefully tried to open the box with his free arm as the other was underneath the sleeping griffindor. He finally got the ring out and had to take a couple of deep breaths. He was finally going to do it. He was going to ask her to be with him forever. What if she said no? What if she threw the love he had given her back in his face? Draco shook his head. She couldn't do that to him, they had two beautiful children together and she had decided to love him even after everything his family had done to her. But what is she finally realised what his family had done to her and didn't love him anymore? It would break his heart into a million pieces. He shut his eyes to try to shake the horrible feeling in his chest if she rejected him. He tried to think of her telling him that she loved him. He immediately remembered the letter she had once written him.

_Remember Draco you are and will forever be my dream. _

Her words gave him the courage to gently pick up her left hand and slide the ring onto her finger. When she didn't wake he breathed a sigh of relief. He had done it and now everything was in the hands of the gods so to speak. Draco could see the diamonds sparkle in the morning sunlight.

He pulled Hermione closer to him and shut his eyes trying to succumb to sleep again. He knew however that it would be no use as he was so nervous that he could be sick. Draco almost wanted to wake her up now to get an answer but he also wanted to see the look of pure surprise on her face as she saw the ring on her finger. He started to draw a pattern of their initials intwined on her hip to sooth his nerves. He wondered how long it would take for her to wake.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Daniel ran away as Marigold counted. The two children were playing hide and seek and it was his turn to hide. The little boy ran through the foyer looking for the best place in Malfoy manor when he noticed the large oak door up a couple of steps. He had noticed this before and so was undoubtedly curious as to what was behind it. The door was heavy but Daniel was able to open it enough for his little body to slip through. He was met with a long dark corridor that to his little nose smelt was almost a mixture of when Draco burnt toast, Milena needing to be changed with the heavy musk of decay. The 5 year old was a little scared at the darkness looming ahead of him, however curiosity hadn't killed the cat yet and Daniel wanted to find out what could possibly be down here. He wanted to take a step forward but then remembered that nana Cissy had created a spell that would turn on the light for the children.

"Hopscotch." Daniel's small voice echoed and the candles in the chandeliers spluttered to life, casting shadows on the grey walls. He took a couple of steps forward a little afraid. He had no idea where this corridor lead too but he did know that the door but to the light of the foyer was right behind him.

Daniel could just about see the dark wood of some double doors at the end of the corridor that seemed to be open. He quickly turned to see if Marigold was coming but he couldn't hear her counting any longer. He knew that she wouldn't find him in that room at the bottom for some time if he hurried quickly now. He was sure that she would be looking in the play room where he had last hid from her. Daniel started to walk towards the double doors, the heavy carpet almost silencing his every foot step. He sneaked in through the creak between the ajar door and into the large room.

Daniel looked around in awe at the grandeur of the room that had obviously been laid to waste for a long time. Cobwebs swarmed the large chandeliers and glistened as they spluttered to life. He took in the decaying walls, the dark furniture and then centered his gaze on the fireplace to find three portraits. Two of the occupants staring down at him menacingly while the other was empty. Daniel tried to rack his brain as to who they were. Nana Cissy had told him about lots of the Malfoy and black family members with stories by the fire in the library. Stories about brave great aunty Andromeda, Regulus and Sirius Black or Milena who his sister was named after.

Yet as Daniel thought he could not recollect ever seeing these two portraits before and quite frankly he could see why as they looked awfully grumpy. The man with blond hair who looked like his daddy had a deep frown while the woman had a snarl plastered across her gaunt features. The other paintings always liked talking to the young children. Daniel However ignored their expressions as he wanted to know who they were and also the best place to hide. He felt that he had gotten very good with conversing with the paintings as Uncle Taurus and Aunty Izzy had taught him and the others had been more than willing to help him out.

"Excuse me" Daniel called. His little voice ringing out into the large room echoing slightly off the walls. The women almost growled while the man gave a disapproving smirk.

"Yes?" Daniel stepped back as the man's cruel voice filled the air. Maybe talking to them hadn't been the best idea at all. However that almost made him more determined. He had won around the other paintings who had been grumpy and this was almost the ultimate challenge.

"I was wondering where the best place to hide was and also what your names where?"

"And why should we tell you such things?" the woman cried. Her shrill voice made Daniel take another step back.

"Because I'm playing Hide and seek with my Nana and Mari and so I want to win. Daddy says that Malfoys always strive to win. Also I know a lot about my family and the other paintings so I want to know about you" Daniel replied confidently. He was trying to not show he was afraid. He knew however that they couldn't do anything to him.

"You must be Daniel" Daniel frowned as he nodded.

"How do you know my name?" he asked defensively. He didn't like these paintings that much.

"Oh we heard it about" the woman replied before giving the little boy a once over. A look of pure disdain crossed her features. Daniel didn't budge as he watched them look at him.

"How are you related to my daddy?" he asked after the period of silence. He could see the man with long hair be taken aback while the woman snarled again.

"I am your daddy's as you like to call him, father" lucius replied cooly. Daniel frowned.

"No your not. Grandpa Severus is daddy's father."

"Where did you hear such nonsense?!" Before Daniel could argue Marigold ran into the room her blonde curls bouncing.

"I've got you Danny!" she cried playfully grabbing the little boys arm. Daniel didn't take much notice. Marigold looked up at where Daniel was looking.

"Danny they look scary"

"Don't worry Mari. They aren't scary. They are just mean and saying that grandpa Sevy is not my grandpa."

"We aren't being mean your ungrateful wretch! You don't know the truth!" Bellatrix screeched. Marigold hid behind Daniel obviously scared. She had been afraid of the Dearheart portraits in her old house and the two before her seemed very much like them.

"Danny can we go now. I don't like them. They're scary" Mari started to pull at Daniel's arm until he turned to look at her.

"And who on earth are you?!" Bellatrix called out. Both Lucius and Bellatrix could see the immediate resemblance to the Granger girl for not only did the little girl have the bushy curly hair but the same chocolate brown orbs. Had the Granger girl given birth to an abundance of children? Was the girl Draco's?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

When Hermione awoke she could feel Draco's strong arms around her. She relished the feeling of being so close to him. She could hear his soft breaths, his chest rise and fall. They almost seemed to quicken as she opened her eyes. Hermione knew that Draco was awake but she wasn't sure why he sounded nervous. His grip became tighter and she could feel Draco bury himself into her hair. Hermione wanted to turn around and ask Draco what was wrong when the sun shot through the window and glinted off something on her hand.

Hermione immediately turned her sleepy gaze to her left hand. There on her ring finger was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It was a simple gold band with an emerald surrounded by many small diamonds. It completely took Hermione's breath away. It fitted her personally even though it was slytherin colours. Maybe that was why. It showed that a slytherin prince loved her and was attempting to claim her as his own.

Hermione could tell that Draco was watching her every move as she moved her hand in the sunlight, the precious stones gleaming at her. She knew that he would be wondering what she was thinking, what she would answer, but then he hadn't actually asked her the question yet.

Hermione turned to face the man that she loved to see his face completely ashen with nerves.

"Good morning" She whispered kissing him soundly on the lips taking him completely off guard.

"Good morning" he stuttered. Hermione smiled. He had never been so nervous towards her before. They stared at each other in blissful silence. Hermione was waiting for him to ask her officially.

"So what do you think of the house?" Hermione was a little taken a back by his question.

"I love the house. You know this" she beamed up at him.

"I'm so pleased you like it. I always want you to feel at home" Draco was silent again. He wanted to ask her but he didn't know how. Having those beautiful chocolate eyes stare at him made him lose his train of thought.

"Hermione" he breathed slowly pulling her closer to him so that he could feel their skin touching again. She was waiting patiently, the ring still dancing in the morning sun on her hand as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"yes?"

"I would love it if you agreed to what I wished" Draco mentally cringed at how stupid he sounded but it seemed that Hermione hadn't taken much notice.

"Oh?" She urged him to carry on. It seemed that he was finally going to attempt to ask her. Hermione already knew what answer she was going to give anyway. She thought that it was completely obvious.

"Stay with me" Hermione gave a coy smile.

"Of course I'll stay with you" She replied. "Anything else darling?" Draco gulped.

"Marry me"

"I thought you'd never ask" Draco smiled at her reply. She had been playing him to ask her since she had seen the ring. They kissed passionately, pulling her as close as possible to him while Hermione weaved her hands through his blonde locks. "It will always be yes" she whispered between kisses making Draco's head spin with happiness. When they finally stopped to breath, their pants for breath filling the air Draco started to laugh.

"You are a cheeky minx sometimes Miss Granger" Hermione giggled resting her forehead on his.

"I'll have you know it will be Mrs Malfoy soon" Both beamed at each other with the same thought of Hermione becoming a Malfoy.

**Please Read and Review :) xoxox**


End file.
